


Stop for October.

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 46,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Bernie offers Serena an incentive to complete the Stoptober for Macmillan Cancer.





	1. Bernie's helping hand to Serena.

**Author's Note:**

> For Cheryl who gave me the idea for this.

Bernie is trying to be supportive girlfriend to Serena who has agreed to stop any alcohol for the whole of October to raise money for Macmillan Cancer. Bernie is helping in the only way she can think off, to keep her beloveds mind off the booze……Sex!  
Hoping that in turn it will help her to cope with Serena’s withdrawal symptoms of her much loved Shiraz.

She writes Serena a note.

Dear My Darling Serena,

For everyday you stay sober in October, I will create something sexy for you. 

I have done a list for you to chose from. 

You can have any of these in any order you choose.   
However if you complete the whole month with no booze - any booze - I will take you away for a sexy romantic weekend to spend a weekend in Iceland visiting the ice cave so we can watch the Northern Lights while cuddled up in our own ice bed.   
I know it is what you have always wanted to see.   
Please note……..As I know you can do it, the weekend is already booked, so please do it!

Here are the sex options you can pick from.

1\. Spoons - I make you cum while spooning you.

2\. 69 - Because I know you love it….. but it will on a place of your choice.

3\. Rodeo - You get to chose who is on top, toy or no toy.

4\. Best finger forward - you lie on top of me and I pleasure you with my fingers or a toy of your choice……and I get the best view!

5\. Skin Deep - bit this one I want to do in the shower……hot and wet pressed up against me while I make you cum!

6\. Ivy - Oh I let you pick the strap on that you want while I fuck you hard! You will be under me, I may even tie you up.

7\. Carnal Rodeo - Again with your favourite toy. You will lie face down while I take you from behind.

8\. Seesaw - Tribbing……. Facing me.

9\. The works - May even do this at work, if we can find a cupboard or on call room free. I take you standing.

10\. Rocking Horse - I will let you take me this time, unless of course you want me to take you again! I lie on my back with my legs over your shoulders and you fuck me with my favourite toy.

11\. Sublime Caress - Oh another one we can do at work…….You raise your leg onto the desk so I can finger you or use my mouth to make you cum.

12\. Cunnilingus - I know we wont leave this to one of use, so we take it in turns to eat each other out.

13\. Lateral 69 - One we haven’t tried yet, we do it on our sides…….a good one for the on call room bed!

14\. Face to face - I use our buzzy friends with my hands to make you make you cum……I would like this too by the way.

15\. Face on - This one we definitely sharing. We sit on each others faces and eat each other out - HOLY SHIT……..I SO CANT WAIT FOR THIS ONE.

16\. Best Seat in the House - Oh what it would be like to do this in the CEO’s chair…..me eating you out while you are sitting at the desk.

17\. The Secretary - If I can’t do this for you one day then we can do 16 and 17 together….as long as we get the CEO’s office to ourselves. We fuck each other on the chair.

18\. Tipping the velvet - You have to look at me all the time I eat you out….no cheating and closing your eyes.

19\. Pandora’s Box - I would like to do this one outside somewhere. You sitting with your legs straight, leaning and stretching back and I eat you out…..No bending.

20\. The Unfurling - Your pelvis is raised while I eat you out. The higher the better.

21\. Big Bridge - I have you on the end of the bed, you open your legs wide and we trib. I may even go the extra mile and grab a toy to fuck you with.

22\. Doggy Dare - It is my dream to fuck you with a strap on over your desk.

23\. Bound - I am gonna strap you down and fuck you as I see fit.

24\. The Naughty Teacher - I will dress up in that white shirt and skirt you like so much and tell you off. Smack your arse with the cane too. Maybe punish you further…..depending on how naughty you have been.

25\. Full Dress Uniform - I take you out on a date while I am wearing my full dress uniform and then I make love to you all night long.

26\. The Major - I wear my khaki uniform, maybe even tuck the strap on in and make you be my private….and work you hard.

27\. The Doctor - We can give each other a thorough examination….maybe get a few tools and equipment from work.

28\. The CEO - Oh this is your turn to make me do anything you like, wherever you would like to do it….maybe make it all day?

29\. Raw Passionate Unadulterated Hot Sex - Where we take all night and get sweaty as we see fit at the time.

30\. Shower and Bath - We spend our night in the bathroom, we can use toys and massage each other.

31\. Your desire - I take you to somewhere we we can explore each other further. Use ropes, toys, cuffs anything you want you can have. Your wish id my desire.

All My Love Bernie xx

P.S. Oh and it starts tonight, you get to pick what you want.

Serena was squirming at her desk as she read the letter. ‘Why give me this here?’ Went through her mind, then she realised as they were both on nights and she had completed her first day of no alcohol.   
It means she can chose one to do at work.   
“God I love you Bernie.” Serena says out loud just enough for Bernie to hear it at the other end of the ward. She smiles and heads back to the office to see what Serena’s first pick will be.  
Stoptober may be just that little bit easier after all.


	2. Day 1.        The Sublime Caress.

Day 2. Sublime Caress.

It is now 2am and the ward is finally quiet. They have spent all night so far in theatre and all Serena just wants to do is get Bernie on her own to have her first treat.   
Serena heads straight to their office to look over the letter again to see what they can actually do in work!   
This is usually a big no, no. But Bernie has changed her mind about everything else…..work place romances, was strictly heterosexual, never do it with your best friend….etc, etc.

Serena studies the list carefully and checks that the ward is still quiet and all of the junior doctors can cope while her and Bernie ‘go to get some sleep’.  
Thankfully it is, Bernie saunters in the office knowing what Serena is already planning.   
“I want number 11….in here, in the store cupboard and in the on call room….and both have the pleasure in taking part.” Bernie’s eyes go wide, not only does she get to enjoy it being done to her, it will be in different places on the ward.

Bernie turns around silently with that ‘I have done well” smirk on her face as she locks the doors and closes all the blinds. Serena stands and watches her, wanting to kiss that smirk right off her face, so she does. She pulls Bernie to her forcefully and kisses her deeply, it takes a nano second for Bernie to realise what Serena is doing….apart from the kissing.   
She has undone her trousers and they are pooling around her legs, along with Serena’s.

Serena picks her knickers up off the floor and places them in Bernie’s mouth. “So you can keep quiet.” Bernie nods while sucking the wetness that Serena has left behind on them.   
Serena kneels down and slowly lifts Bernie’s leg onto the visitors chair.   
Her fingers rub through the folds.   
Serena sits back and looks up at Bernie and slowly, with the tip of her tongue, wipes the wetness that has already gathered off with her tongue.

Serena grips Bernie’s arse, tightly that will leave nail marks for days to come, pulls her hips slightly forward and licks the full length and then pulls back. Bernie lets out a low groan, her legs nearly buckling and it was only the first lick. How on earth is she going to cope when she cums?

Serena blows over the sensitive wet area, cooling it down.   
“Oh fuck.” Escapes Bernie’s mouth.   
“Shhhhh……quiet remember.” Bernie nods and Serena gives her exactly what she needs. 

Serena starts, taking 3 fingers deep inside of Bernie while sucking directly on her clit. Serena is thrusting slowly, turning as she goes in and out, a suck for each stroke.   
Bernie’s hands are gripping like a vice on Serena’s head, trying, pleading with her to make her cum……she needs to cum…….not knowing how long she can stay quiet for. Bernie is really no good at staying quiet where making love to Serena is concerned.

Serena takes the hint and as she suck she scraped her teeth lightly over the engorged nub and thrust hard and fast. “Ssssssssseeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeeennnnnnnnnaaaaaa!” Bernie whispers and collapses, folds on top of Serena, who has to gently place her on the visitors chair where her foot was a second ago.   
Bernie is twitching and very wet. Serena loves the sight of this so she opens Bernie’s legs wide and holds her in place while licking the wetness that has dripped down her girlfriends legs, having to make sure she doesn’t touch her sensitive nub.  
Eventually Serena lifts her head and replies huskily. “Your turn major.”

Bernie gets her to stay exactly where she is kneeling on the floor, but lifts her knee to the chairs from where she has just vacated. Bernie lies down underneath Serena and uses her tongue to make love to Serena in this position.  
Bernie edges Serena’s legs just a little wider so she is naturally opening her folds wide. Every time Bernie sucks hard her nose tickles her open entrance causing Serena to buck, needing something, anything to go deeper inside her.   
“Bernie for fuck sake stop teasing me.” Serena growls.   
Bernie hums and that vibrates through Serena, enough to make her shake with anticipation. 

Bernie repositions herself ever so slightly so she can wrap her arm around Serena legs and enters her with 2 fingers, just at the angle needed to hit her g spot. Serena cums……Serena cums hard, riding Bernie’s face and fingers. Bernie thoroughly enjoying the creamy fluids that come from her girlfriend once more.

“Round 1 done, round 2 next…..hmmmm…..store cupboard, get dressed Ms Campbell, I shall meet you there in a minute or two.” Bernie and Serena get redressed and leave to meet in the supply cupboard.

As soon as they enter the supply cupboard it is Bernie’s turn to ‘jump’ on Serena. She easily picks her up, places her on the high metal shelf tugging at her trouser bottoms while kissing her fiercely.   
“Up” Bernie murmurs at Serena’s lips, Serena lifts her hips and Bernie whips Serena’s trousers off in one swift movement, just realising Serena didn’t put her knickers back on. Serena’s smile is feral! “Saving time Major…..if you would too.” 

Bernie lifts Serena’s leg onto the shelf on the other wall, Bernie bends down slightly and French kisses her labia.   
Bernie is after something with her right hand, its a internal investigation probe. Bernie unwraps it and places it in Serena’s mouth to wet it, not that it is actually necessary. Bernie places it between Serena’s folds and slowly thrusts it in and out, her mouth latching on to Serena’s clit.   
The probe is thick enough for Serena to clench her inner muscles around as she cums. She come almost instantly, she is about to lower her leg as Bernie keeps her in place to make her cum and cum again. So much so that she is drenched, her wetness has leaked all down onto the metal shelf which in turn makes it slippier so every time she thrusts it is a smoother motion that in the end nearly send her flying off the shelf. It is a good job that Bernie is strong and already had a good hold on her pelvis to keep her in place. Bernie eventually lets her down.

Serena goes to reciprocate but Bernie shakes her head.   
“Not in here, I will have my turn again in a bit, this is about your reward……on call room next.” Serena can barely stand without the aid of her girlfriend, so they walk tirelessly arm in arm to the on call room, making the junior doctors promise to only call them if the red phone rings or someone is on deaths door.

When they arrive in the on call room their feralness has calmed down by 10 degrees, this time it is loving and caring kisses and caresses that take over. Bernie lies her down on the bed and strips all while Serena is looking, when she is naked she places herself so she hovers over Serena’s face, her knee is by the side of Serena and her foot is on the bedside table, she is open wide for Serena to take.

Serena sits up, arranges all the pillows and spare blankets under her head and shoulders and lowers Bernie to her face. This is a similar position to what Bernie did in their office, but as she has longer limbs she can stretch across the bed and also has the metal headboard to hang on tightly to. She is going to need it.

Serena takes long slow deep strokes with her tongue, she intends to enjoy this, she intends to prolong it as long as she can.   
“No riding my face, you must keep very still and if I hear a murmur then I will stop and make you wait…..do you hear me major?” Bernie looks down and sees love in her girlfriends eyes and nods.   
Bernie wants Serena to have exactly what she wants. 

Serena gets the probe and dips in in Bernie’s core, swirls it around then tells her to bend a little. Bernie does exactly as she is asked to do. She doesn’t know what Serena is going to do next, so when she places it in her arse Bernie’s eyes open wide and relaxes enough to allow it to enter her deeply. “Ok?” Serena wants to make sure it is ok. They have had anal sex before but always using their own toys and even though this probe is slightly smaller she wanted to make sure that Bernie is comfortable with doing this.  
“God yes” was Bernie’s breathless response.

Serena takes 3 fingers and turns them just as the enters Bernie making her shudder at the fullness of not only her core but of her arse too.   
Serena lowers Bernie onto her awaiting mouth and sucks and flicks her clit with her mouth and tongue while slowly and strongly fucking her with the probe and fingers.   
Bernie gushes all over Serena’s mouth and was about to get up when Serena holds her in place.   
“Oh no major…….not yet.”

Bernie tries to steady herself on the headboard as Serena picks up the pace once again. Only stopping when Bernie has to pull up too sensitive to take any more of the onslaught Serena has bestowed upon her.   
Serena takes the probe out and pulls her down to sleep next to her, now undressing herself so she can manage a little rest in her girlfriends arms, ready for the next patient that will need treating.


	3. Day 2.  The Big Bridge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena needs a little reminder.

Day 2. Big Bridge.

The 2nd of October is quite a challenging one for Serena as she hates having to wake up early after a night shift as they are both on earlies tomorrow. So today it is early rise and early to bed.   
Usually shifts like these are made for a very grumpy Serena who likes to have a drink or three throughout the day. The ladies manage to get up around 11:30am after having 3 hours sleep, which is not too bad as they did get a little last night - more sated sleep than actual sleep. They were eventually woken up by an F1 who disagreed with Mr Duval’s treatment of a pregnant lady, the F1 surprisingly was correct in the end.

They sat around and lounged for on the sofa, while Serena flicking through the movie channel before changing their minds and grabbing some much needed food. In the end deciding on a full English Breakfast that will tide them over to tea as Jason, Greta and Guinevere are coming for fish and chip night.   
Serena went to grab a bottle of wine with her brunch and Bernie swiftly took it out of her hands. “Oh no Ms Campbell…..remember no drinking?”   
Serena pulled her sulky face.   
“But, but no one will know if I have 1 small glass” as she tries to retrieve it out of Bernies hand who pushes her the letter she wrote into it instead. Serena taking it, inspects it and then grins.   
“Oh yes, my fucktober list instead.” Serena turns her heels and gets a bottle of water from out of the fridge and pours them both a glass as a replacement. Bernie places the bottle back in the rack and sits to eat their Bruch with Serena next to her.

After brunch they decide to stretch their aching limbs and enjoy the cold but dry October air. They end up at a little cake and coffee shop both deciding that a top up to their brunch was required, so was their calorie intake. Latte’s and carrot cake each later they head back out on their walk.   
Serena unfolds her letter and decides on which one she wants later - The Big Bridge. Explaining to a blushing Bernie what she intends to do to her for each one of them, as Ms Serena Campbell will never be a pillow queen. Bernie honking in the middle of the woods as Serena declares it out loud. 

Bernie, once dampened her honking pushed Serena up a large oak tree so the are hidden and kissed her hard. Bernie’s hands were either side of Serena’s head, using her body to push her into the rough bark of the tree, rolling her hips into Serena.   
As soon as Serena tries to do the same Bernie steps away quickly back on to the foot path. Leaving her wanton.

They walk around the lake eventually deciding to sit in the hanging love seat. Wrapped around each other Serena looks at a content Bernie, she is looking out on to the water, enjoying the peace and tranquility of it all which is a stark difference to their work lives. 

When Serena has had her fill she turns Bernie’s head towards her and they kiss slow and languorously. No rush, not hiding but enjoying the coverage that the wooded area gives them and the love seat too.   
They kiss for ages, neither one of them getting out of breath as the slow pace makes it easier for them to breathe.   
“I think we need to go home now.” Bernie says peppering Serena’s neck with small kisses all the way down to where the buttons are closed on her shirt.   
“Hmmm” Serena replies and moves to get up holding her hand out for Bernie to take. They walk back home just in time for Jason, Greta and Guinevere to arrive for their tea.

Fish and chip was their usual routine. The chip shop proprietor knows what they have and prepares it ready for Bernie to collect. Guinevere is now eating solids enjoying the fish from Bernie’s plate. It is soon over and Serena heads straight upstairs. 

She was still rilled up from their earlier walk, Bernie making sure she is on edge all day not only with her actions but her heated looks.

“Bernie” Serena shouts, she hears Bernie locking the door and switching the light out before heading upstairs. Serena is completely lying naked on the bed, waiting for her reward. On the bed lying next to her is the double headed dildo, her toy of choice for tonight, wanting, no needing Bernie to enjoy this too.   
However Bernie always loves sex with Serena whether she is giving or receiving.

Bernie walks through the door naked, she has stripped off as she came up the stairs. Bernie flings the clothes into the hamper and kneels down between Serena’s open legs.   
She licks and gently fingers Serena to spread the wetness around then hauls herself up and straddles Serena, joining their clits together. Bernie raises Serena’s hands over her head so the pressure is more on their joined pelvis’. Their nipples brushing passed as Bernie rocks, Serena’s eyes are glazed, as Bernie looking in them deeply, as if she is the most precious thing on the planet, and she is to Bernie. 

The tell tale signs are there that Serena is about to come and Bernie knows she wont be far behind. Bernie lowers her head and once again they kiss slowly, full of love. Tongues brushings, but only parting when they cum, breathing in each others exhaled air, lips touching as neither of them want to be apart right now. Bernie rolls to the side but leaving limbs draping over Serena as they get their breaths back.

Serena has changed her mind, she wants to wear the double headed dildo, wanting to share how much she appreciates Bernies support with not drinking. Bernie helps her in it and tightens up the straps and allows Serena to stand between her wide legs. 

It is a good job the bed is tall, the right height for this, Serena enters her slowly pushing Bernie’s feet fully on to the ground while making her stretch further out so the dildo can fully be taken. When it is as deep as it can go Bernie arches her back off the bed, just so her top of her head is on the mattress, gripping the sheets that tight her hands have gone white.   
Serena gives her a moment to relax back then thrusts in hard, drawing back slowly. Doing this a few times then slowly in and quickly out, not giving Bernie what she needs.   
“Serena…..Serena please.” Bernie pleas.  
Serena whispers all the times today that she has had her on the precipice of coming, the looks that were sent her way, the kissing against the tree, the gentle brushing up as they cooked brunch, the list goes on.   
“Please Serena” Bernie begs.   
Serena places her hands on Bernies hips, lifts herself on her tiptoes and thrusts quickly and hard making Bernie cum after a few minutes of pounding. Both now sweaty, the sweat trickling down their bodies, meeting at where they are still joined together.

They are once again sated and ready for bed, an early start tomorrow. Serena helping Ms Tate with some CEO duties as Gaskell has been playing havoc with patients and staff lives.


	4. Day 3.       The Secretary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is stressed thanks to Gaskell. Bernie knows how to take the stress away.

Day 3. The Secretary.

Serena woke up early on the 3rd. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to prepare for it, for Bernie.   
Serena walked over to Bernie’s side of the wardrobe and plucked out her favourite white, tight fitting shirt, Black skin tight jeans. Then at the drawers she rummaged through to find exactly what she was looking for, Serena’s favourite underwear of Bernies. It is black lace, almost see through and the knickers that are a similar style to shorts.   
She places these on the chair and proceeded to get dressed herself. 

Serena choses to wear Bernie’s favourite leopard print underwear. A tight a line skirt and her blue Bernie’s colour scrub shirt with no vest underneath.   
The alarm brought Bernie out of her slumber, Serena bent over to kiss her, wished her a good morning and left her to get dressed with 2 words.   
“The Secretary.”

Bernie smiled, she loved to role play, and this time it was her turn.

It is about 4pm and Serena is about to scream  
She stomps in the office where Bernie is trying to catch up on the never ending paperwork and slams the door with “Bloody idiot Gaskell.” Screaming out of her mouth.   
Bernie’s head shot up, she knew exactly what her girlfriend was going to do, she reached over to Serena to pull her onto her knee.   
“You don’t need it Serena, you need me instead.” Finally a smile appeared on Serena’s lips, a feral smile. It the occurred to Serena that she felt beneath her something unexpected and something that she definitely did not pull out for her girlfriend to wear this morning.   
Bernie smirked, Serena’s hand went directly to the phallous shaped object that is tucked neatly away in Bernie’s skin tight jeans. 

Serena stroked it up and down, giving enough friction to Bernie’s clit to know that if she kept doing that she would quickly come undone. So she continues all while smiling at Bernie. Bernie tries to pull her away, but then she rocks her hips and replaces her hand.  
“Oh Fuck!” Bernie breathes as she comes fully clothed in the office and at the hand and hip of Serena.   
Serena bent down and placed kisses around her throat. “You Ms Wolfe are very naughty…….so naughty that I love it.” Bernie chuckled at her girlfriends declaration. No sign now of hatred or anxiety.

Bernie pushed Serena hard that she stumbled a little, holding onto the desk to steady herself. 

“Ms Campbell, you have been a very naughty girl. You have not completed the files that are on your desk! I expect you to lock the door to stop any further interruptions immediately.”   
Serena went open mouthed at the sudden erotic change of Bernie, she fumbled behind her to lock the door, Bernie in turn walked around the office to shut the blinds. 

“Ring the nurses desk and tell them that we are completing the forgotten paperwork and we are not to be disturbed.” Serena leaned over the desk so her arse was high in the air and lifted the handset all while looking at Bernie in the eye.  
“Hey Donna, yes we have got to finish this paperwork, we have clocked off so no disturbances and you if anyone asks we have left for the day.” Bernie could hear Donna repeating what she said and then Serena replaced the handset on the cradle.

Bernie stood behind Serena and kept her over the desk. Pulling her arse towards her rubbing the dildo over Serena’s backside. Bernie leans over her and gives Serena the first file and a pen.   
“Check, sign and date.” Bernie demanded in her half majorly voice.  
Serena went to lift herself up when Bernie shook her head and pushed her back down again. 

“For everyone you do I shall reward you.”   
Serena’s eyes went black, a smile appeared and she read it, signed it and dated it. Bernie untucked her shirt from her skirt and rucked it up her back, scraping her nails up and down making Serena squirm.

The next file was done and the buttons on Serena’s shirt was too.

The third one and Serena’s shirt was draped on the back of the visitors chair, Bernie reaching around her to pinch her nipples and squeeze her breasts. 

The bra off is next, then Serena’s shoes.

The 6th one Bernie slowly edges up Serena’s skirt around her waist, noticing that she is wearing stockings and suspenders. “Oh god Serena, you knew what you were doing this morning……..I love my little present.” Her hands edging the leopard print silk knickers, feeling the wetness that is already there. 

Serena pushed back and as she was signing the 7th document she rubbed herself up the dildo that is still encased in Bernie’s jeans.

The 8th document - the last one, is when Bernie undoes her trousers and pulls Serena over to her side of the desk.   
“On your knees and suck on this.” Serena does exactly what she says, every time she pops it out of her mouth it bounces on Bernie’s clit. Bernie has had enough, she doesn’t want to cum again just yet, she skilfully grabs Serena’s chin and pulls her back enough and makes her stand, she slowly inches down Serena’s knickers and allows them to pool at her knees.

“Bend over the desk.” Bernie demands, the telephone rings and just as Serena answers it as Bernie pushes the dildo deep inside Serena.   
“Oh God” comes unexpectedly out of Serena’s mouth as she talks to Abigail Tate, who questions if she is ok.   
Serena is trying to concentrate on the conversation but is overtaken by the sensation of Bernie pounding her from behind on the desk. Bernie hears Ms Tate say that she will come down to see her, Serena almost shout no down the phone. Eventually Serena makes Ms Tate see that she is indeed ok and doesn’t need a visit to make sure. 

As soon as the phone in replaced Bernie grabs Serena’s wrists and pulls them back tightly and increases the speed and strength of her thrusts. Serena didn’t realise Bernie could step it up another gear. It wasn’t long before Serena came, silently shaking through her orgasm.   
Bernie sat back on her chair and watched as Serena regained strength in her legs to stand.

Serena turned herself around and sat on the edge of the desk, leaned forward and kissed Bernie.   
“Thank you” she stuttered, Bernie ran her nose passed Serena’s cheek and replied. “We aren’t done yet, you are still to uptight.” Serena gasped and fell backwards on the desk. 

Serena lifted her legs as an invitation to Bernie, Bernie just sat there, Serena gazed down and looked at her puzzled.   
“Sit up.” Bernie demanded, Serena did what was asked and again waited. Bernie stood up and pulled her so her arse was on the edge of the desk, she lined up the dildo once again and pulled Serena further upwards by her neck. Bernie’s arms were under Serena’s knees as she did this, lifting her feet off the desk.

“Ok?” Bernie asked, Serena wide eyed nodded and Bernie very slowly inserted the shaft until their bodies were flushed together.  
Serena again nodded and Bernie thrusted. They have never done it like this before, it was intimate but exciting at the same time, sharing kisses as their bodies met, once again Serena came but at the same time as Bernie on this occasion.   
Bernie lowered Serena’s legs but brought her into a tight embrace, the dildo still deep inside her.

They kissed, some raw passionate ones, some slow ones, some in between. Bernie pulls back and takes the dildo out of Serena with a hiss at the loss, not because of pain because she no longer feels full and her insides are still twitching. 

Bernie and Serena get redressed and head out of the doors, only getting as far as the AAU door when they see Ms Tate, who decided that she would after all come and check up on Serena after the massive falling out that she and Gaskell had. After his suspension and him throwing sexist remarks at them both. Serena told Abigail it was all thanks to her girlfriend who helped her to work out the stress.   
Abigail looked at them both wondering what exactly Bernie had done in the space of 2 hours to get Serena so relaxed again. 

If only she knew.


	5. Day 4.      Spoons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day at work and Serena needs Bernie.

Bernie and Serena are both on a double shift today. Serena really wasn’t supposed to be but a trauma call came in 10 minutes before she finished, which meant that Bernie and Serena were in theatre for the rest of their shifts trying to save a family from the brink of death.   
It was a horror smash, one that was caused by a driver who had been taking legal highs and decided that he would do a demolition derby the wrong way of a busy A road. The families car had been nearly torn in half as he hit them with such force when they hit the start of the middle barrier it kept pushing it ripping it in two nearly.

Serena sat in the floor against her filing cabinet in her office.   
This was a little too close to what had happened when she lost Elinor. Not in a way that is so severe, but it had the same devastating consequences when the parents find out they their child lost the fight and died shortly after the operation.   
Serena went through every scenario that may have saved his life but knowing that it was the head injury that killed him in the end.  
Bernie joined her on the floor at the end of their shift, she knew this would be when Serena would reach for the spare bottle of shiraz in her draw, but she hasn’t. Serena never even gave it a thought, she just wanted to be held by Bernie, that was something that Bernie could do.

Serena looked at her with tear filled eyes, just as they did on that faithful day on the floor of the theatre.   
“You can you know……..you can kiss me.” Serena said as Bernie took the hint and placed a loving kiss to her lips then broke away. Serena rejoined their lips and then stood holding out her hand for Bernie to take.   
“Take me home Bernie.” Bernie grabbed their coats, placing Serena in hers, picked up their bags and walked hand in hand to the car.  
The car journey was silent, both in their own thoughts of the day.   
When they reached home they headed straight upstairs both exhausted both mentally and physically, needing to just spend the time in each others arms.

Serena lay down facing the Bernie’s side waiting for her to come to bed, she is washing her face in the bathroom, Serena can see her just through the slight open door. Admiring the view and thankful that she didn’t lose Bernie too, after she lost her daughter. She tried her best to push Bernie away, she even left but Bernie came to her at the right time for them both which in her eyes was fate.   
Bernie comes back in was about to put her pyjamas on when Serena shook her head and patted the bed. Bernie did what was asked and slid right up to her girlfriend.   
They kissed chastely, nothing else needed.   
They held each other and Serena turned around so she can be held tightly, feeling Bernie all over her keeping her safe.

“Spoons,” Serena breathed out, Bernie barely catching what she said, Serena entwined their fingers together and lowered them to her core. “Spoons,” she once again said “together.”

Serena arranged her leg so it was now over Bernie’s and wide enough to fit both hands to where she needs it the most. In sync they gently rubbed Serena’s nub. Both hips rolling at the same time, the friction Serena needs from the bush of Bernie’s pelvis rubbing on her arse, sometimes hitting the base of her core. Serena silently cums. Bernie holds on to her tighter and carries on the ministrations, seeing her though and leading her into another smaller silent orgasm. 

Once settled Serena turned and faced Bernie. “I love you, you know that right.” Bernie smiled, “I love you and hopefully you know that too.” Serena cried in her girlfriends arms, finally letting the emotion of the day and what she has lost leave her.   
They fall asleep in each others arms, only needing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is small and sweet. I promise the next one will make up for it.  
> Hope you liked the intimacy shared.


	6. Day 5.           Full Dress Uniform.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has forgotten that today is the fundraising gala. A reminder by her boss sends her into a mood, until Serena gives her a little pick me up.  
> Bernie is now happy to attend the gala.

Bernie isn’t happy!   
That is an understatement, she is not happy for 2 reasons, it is a Friday and they are both very busy at work and the second is the fact that they have to attend a fundraising ball. Bernie hates them, she hates them so much she tries to forget they even exist. She did exactly that with this one, Bernie hasn’t even got a outfit to wear that would be suitable. 

Abigail Tate arrives on the ward with a stark warning that anyone not attending will face disciplinary procedures that will end up being unemployed. Bernie thought for a second that it may just be worth it.   
“And that includes you Major…..I have some people there tonight only wanting to speak to you…..ex-military they are.” Bernie slumps against the pillar, Serena slides up against her and presses her chest into her arm and whispers - what she thought she whispered - was 3 words.   
“Full Dress Uniform.”   
Abigail Tate squealed an affirmative. “That will get the money rolling in Major…….Oh sorry…….that wasn’t for my ears was it?” Serena smiled and shook her head, Bernie bent over placing her head in her hands conceding defeat, then she realised what Serena meant.   
“Oh,” Bernie looked at Serena who flushed, “Well if I can’t drink at a free bar, then you better find a way of making it up to me Major……I have booked a room after all.”

Bernie’s day just got better, she managed to sneak off 2 hours early saying she needed to get her uniform ironed at the cleaners ready, that was of course okayed by the CEO and her girlfriend.

Bernie gets home after going to the dry cleaners begging them to do it while she waits, sort of. She has booked herself into the hairdressers across the road asking them if they could put her hair up in a tight bun, but with a bit of finesse. The junior stylist had a free appointment and as their was not cutting required she could do it.   
What a good job she did too, Bernie even allowing her to take photo’s for her college course and writing her a glowing statement to go with it. 

Bernie headed back to the house via one shop, to pack a few things - yes those things - that she will want to use tonight.   
Serena is going to be unbearable and she knows it.   
Serena has never seen her in her full dress uniform before. Khaki’s yes from when they were in the middle east doing voluntary work, but never this. Tonight is going to be fun - eventually.

Bernie sends Serena to the where the gala is being held first.   
“I want you to see me there, dressed in my uniform…because I know you Campbell if you see me in it here we will both be getting the sack!” Serena laughed, it was true. Ever since she mentioned it earlier in the day Serena had become horny!  
Serena with the packed luggage was planning to stop off at the hotel, telling Bernie that two can play at that game.   
“If I can’t see yours Major, then you can’t see mine.” Bernie pressed her back to Serena and growled.   
“Maybe it is a good job, because I could just take you right now…..pin you down to the bed and make you scream my name all night long.” Serena stumbled, Bernie caught her by the waist.   
“Yes my love two can play.” She turned and they kissed heated and passionately for a long while, only stopping hearing the honk of the horn from the taxi to say it has arrived. Serena left Bernie all worked up both having swollen lips from their appetiser if Bernie has anything to do with it.

Serena arrives at the gala first, talking to anyone that wants to talk to her about the Trauma Unit and AAU. She is mid way through a conversation when she suddenly goes quiet, her jaw drops to the floor nearly and so does half of the room.   
Bernie has walked in wearing her full dress uniform, sword, gun and cap just sitting right on her head.   
Then the room all turns to watch what Serena does next, she does the unexpected and leaves the room to go to the bathroom. She is so flustered she nearly faints, her blood pressure and heart rate has sky rocketed. 

Jac Naylor follows her with the smirk that could annoy anyone.  
“Alright Campbell?” Jac says as she puts her back to the bathroom door preventing anyone else to enter. Jac and Serena have a long and hard history but both being women in a male dominated environment means that they will always have each others back.   
Serena nods and tries to control her breathing. “I will be.”   
Jac laughs. “You will be tonight……you only have to smooth things over and get their money, then you can have your fun later.”   
Someone tries to get in, Jac opens the door slightly and sees Bernie standing there nervously.   
“She is all yours Major” Jac leaves with a wink.

They stand far enough apart that they cannot touch each other, but close enough to take in the beauty of the other. Neither of them wanting to start anything just yet, savouring for when they are alone in the hotel room.  
“God Serena you are beautiful.” Bernie eventually speaks, Serena goes bright red and uses her hand to wave at Bernie.   
“How am I going to cope tonight?” Serena asks while panting.   
“I suggest that we only speak together a, when we need to, to get donors to pay up. b, when we are alone in the cab going to our hotel room. Don’t forget no drinking! If you drink there will be no reward.” Serena can only nod, Bernie leaves the room to go to find Ms Tate and the donors that wish to speak to her. 

They manage to avoid each other all night, Bernie goes to the cloakroom and asks for Serena’s belongings and walk towards the door, signalling to Serena that they need to leave. And it is a need. Bernie cant stand to talk to anyone else, she has watched her girlfriend for long enough smooching with the donors and she wants her now!

The taxi ride is silent, both using their hands to convey what is going to happen next. Bernie finding the long slit of Serena’s dress and curves her fingers around Serena’s thigh as far as it can go…….it went all of the way. Finding that Serena is wearing suspenders, stockings and no knickers. A gasp leaves Bernies mouth as she rubs her little finger against Serena’s slit. Serena opens her legs just a little and turns herself towards Bernie so they can look at each other. 

Serena’s hands are caressing the buttons of Bernie’s jacket opening a few until Bernie shakes her head. Serena then rubs her tips of her fingers across the medals, down over Bernie’s breast giving it a small squeeze, which earns her a groan.

They finally arrive at the hotel and Bernie follows Serena to the room, pressing her back and holding onto her hips, kissing her neck as they walk along the corridor to their room. Serena was just about to put the card in the reader when Bernie spins her around and pins her to the door, kissing her starting at her lips, then her jaw and chin now her neck.   
“Bernie” Serena gasps, Bernie takes the key card off her and puts it in and the door opens. Thankfully Bernie has Serena around her waist which stops her from falling into the room. Bernie walks Serena backwards into the room, shutting the door with her foot.

They stand apart from one another for a few seconds then Bernie strides towards Serena, picking her up bridal style and throws her on to the bed. Serena laughs her deep laugh and lays there waiting to see what Bernie wants to do next.   
Yes this is her reward but Bernie is in charge tonight, Serena is her pawn. 

Bernie gets on her knees, lifts Serena’s dress just enough that her head can fit reaching her hot wet core, and takes her first swipe.   
“Oh fuck!” Serena screams…….   
“Not yet but I will be soon.” Bernie replies and goes back in for a second swipe, this time hitting Serena’s clit, she bucks to follow where Bernie has gone. Bernie pins her pelvis down and goes in for the kill, just needing to take the edge of Serena’s want.   
Serena comes screaming Bernie’s name begging for her to let her come down of the magnificent sensation.   
Bernie does and leaves Serena alone so she can breathe once again.

While doing this Bernie has taken off her gun and sword, undone her jacket and stood watching her girlfriend come back to some sort of normality. Serena leans up on her elbows and looks at Bernie in half lidded eyes. Bernie points to the floor in front of her and Serena gets up, still a little wobbly from earlier.   
Bernie turns Serena around and slowly takes down the zip of her dress followed by a kiss, each kiss is an inch further down than the last one, stopping as the small of her back.   
Bernie then stands and kisses Serena’s neck thoroughly before sliding the shoulder sleeves off Serena’s shoulders and arms, to find that she is not wearing a bra neither.   
The dress was hugging and keeping all of Serena’s best assets in without needing any undergarments. Bernie growls and massages Serena’s breasts until they are firm and erect.   
She widens Serena’s stance with her feet and kneels down behind her, taking a bite of Serena’s arse cheeks making her squeal then soothing them with her hands and tongue.

Bernie ducks under Serena’s legs and kisses her core again, Serena’s hands tangling through her hair and keeping her firmly in place, Serena bucks and Bernie allows her too. Riding her face while looking down and Bernie looking up at her is highly erotic.   
Serena cums again and has to hold on to the footboard of the bed to stop her from collapsing.   
Bernie raises herself and escorts Serena back to the bed. 

Bernie goes to the bathroom taking her bag with her as Serena watches her leave. Not knowing what comes next is making her wet again, she so wants to keep her hand on her nub but forces herself not to do it, she wants to wait for Bernie.

Bernie comes out without her hat, trousers on or her jacket. She has opened her white shirt so Serena can see that she too has had no bra on, but what she does have on is the rather large 9 inch brand new dildo that they have been wanting to buy but never plucking the courage to do so. Bernie left the dry cleaners to collect the reserved item on her way back home.

Serena rubbed her thighs together, licked her lips and crawled to the edge of the bed. She looked up at Bernie, knowing what she wanted to do next, Bernie nodded and Serena wrapped her lips around the wide erect dildo, feeling underneath to find it is the double headed one so she began so suck in earnest, determined to make Bernie come from this alone.   
She did.   
Bernie came and flung Serena back onto the bed once again laughing.

“On your knees.” Bernie growled, Serena did so, making sure she faced the mirror so she can see Bernie’e expressions.   
Bernie slowly entered Serena, stopping half way giving her time to adjust to the size of it. Serena adjusted quickly and pushed herself back until her arse hit Bernie’s pelvis.   
Bernie leant forward and pulled Serena so she was arching into her then thrusted once.   
“Oh god Bernie” Serena panted, Bernie waited and Serena was trying her best to pull away to thrust back but the position that Bernie has her in prevents anything like that, so Serena places one arm on Bernie’s neck and the other on Bernie’s hip and squeezes out the words.   
“Please Bernie…..please fuck me!”  
Bernie turned her head to kiss Serena and slowly thrusted in and out, it wasn’t quick enough to allow Serena to cum, but that wasn’t what this was about. It was about making love in a new position, bodies together, entwined almost.   
Serena speaks again. “I love you Bernie, god I love you….but please I need to cum.” Bernie’s hand left Serena’s waist and slowly crept down to her swollen nub, she doest apply direct pressure, she just circles below it which is enough to make Serena shake in her arms, coming hard for her, flooding her thighs with juices.   
The slow wide fucking she has just had made her squirt.   
Bernie smiles against her lips. “I was hoping that that would happen” and then releases her to collapse on the bed.

It takes a while to come around again, but in no way is their night finished. Serena wants to be fucked while looking at her girlfriend in the eye and tells her so.   
Bernie sits with her back on the headboard and waits for Serena to straddle her, but first Serena strokes the shaft with precision that makes Bernie stand on the precipice of an orgasm then stops. Serena pulls back slightly and smiles at Bernie.  
Bernie’s eyes grow dark, she lifts Serena by the hips and pulls her onto the shaft. Bernie arranges her legs so she can kneel between Serena’s, pulling her in tightly then thrusts up and they start to fuck each other.   
Their nipples brushing against each other, sloppy kisses, panting against each others cheeks whispering words of love and adoration, Bernie’s nails embedded in Serena’s arse while hers are in Bernie’s shoulders, scratching her back every so often too leaving red marks in her wake.

They both cum hard together and collapse sideways onto the bed. Serena helping Bernie out of the harness, she places it on the floor. They will clean it up tomorrow, tonight they fall asleep in each others arms sideways on the bed where they fell.

Finally able to speak Bernie picks the next day’s reward for Serena as she has booked an extra night and they are both off the next day.   
“I want tomorrows reward for you to be the bath and shower. The bath in there is massive and so is the shower.” Serena’s eyes light up, they have had sex in the shower before but she has a feeling that they wont just be using their fingers and mouths.   
Sex in the bath was going to be new. Serena’s bath is plenty big enough for one, but not for 2.   
“I love the sound of that Major.” Was her sleepy reply as they finally drift off asleep happy and sated, for now.


	7. Day 6.        Shower and Bath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still in the hotel. Spotting a few of their colleagues together as they watch from the balcony.

They wake up later than usual today, it must have had something to do with last nights antics. Both sore from their daily exercises too (wink). Bernie is even too stiff and sore to go for her usual morning run, not that Serena is complaining.   
They order their breakfasts for room service and enjoy sitting on the wicker furniture our on the balcony that they just discovered. Serena pulling a blanket from the cupboard to shield them from the cold as they have only put their pyjamas on. There is no point getting dressed really as they don’t plan on going anywhere else until checkout. They have today and tomorrow off, today is a lazy day and tomorrow is a cleaning day, much to Bernie’s disappointment. Serena has promised to make it up to her, if she cleans out the cars too.

Breakfast arrives and they eat the smoked salmon and cream cheese bagels with a large pot of coffee, while cuddling into each other, not moving from the balcony.   
They can see Ms Tate having a cheeky snog from Mr Fletcher, Serena notes to give him a little bit of jip in revenge for all of the comments and teasing before. There will be no snipe to it.   
Bernie laughs as she sees Sasha and Essie walking hand in hand around the garden, Sasha is so focussed on Essie he nearly falls into the fountain.

Breakfast eaten they head back indoor to snooze once more, needing to collect all of their energy for what they have planned. 

It is now 11am and Bernie has left the bed to fill the rather large bath up to soothe their aching limbs and takes in a few extras too. Serena wakes to find her girlfriend missing, but smiles as she hears the water running and Bernie humming a tune that she doesn’t recognise as she cannot sing in tune. Serena calls it cat calling when Bernie belts out a song.

Serena lies there and waits for Bernie to return, she does, as she walks the short distance from the bathroom to the bed, she strips for Serena to see. Serena places 2 fingers in her mouth and whistles at her appreciation of her now naked girlfriend. Bernie reaches down to the edge of the silk negligee and on one movement pulls it over Serena’s head, she stands and admires the woman kneeling on the bed waiting to see what her next move is.

Bernie swoops down and once again Bernie lifts Serena into her arms, but this time flings her over her shoulder in a fireman lift. Serena squeals and Bernie slaps her arse hard, earning one for herself too.   
Bernie places Serena in the bath with a kiss to her lips before she gets in. They sit facing each other for a while, letting the heat relax their muscles. Bernie topping the water up every so often.

Serena sees Bernie reach over the bath and pulls up the glass dildo. Serena takes it straight off her and lifts Bernie’s legs over the side of the bath, sinking down so her chin hits the water. There is no protest, she knows she will enjoy it, and is currently enjoying the feral look on Serena’s face.   
Serena kneels up and places a lingering kiss to Bernie’s lips and slowly inserts it, she swirls it around and turns it a few times before pulling right out. 

Bernie is breathing heavy on her cheeks, her eyes are closed and her head is wobbling from side to side. She is stretched wide and the width of the glass object makes her feel full.   
Serena does this again and again.  
Bernie needs more, more than the slow insert, wiggle and slow exit.   
Serena bites Bernie’s shoulder as she thrusts it in more forcefully and presses her thumb directly onto her clit. Bernie releases a strangled sound, she is near the edge, Serena angles the glass dildo down a little and thrusts fast and hard sending water all over the floor - not that she cares.   
Another final push to Bernie’s clit and she is shaking violently, her hips are matching Serena’s thrusts and she cums straight after her first again.   
Bernie having to pull Serena’s hands away as she cant cope with a third just yet.

Serena lets the dildo sit in place for the time being, her hands are now enjoying the feel of Bernie’s body, twisting her nipples, squeezing her breasts, scraping her nails down Bernie’s taut torso, cupping her head to kiss her and tangling her fingers in Bernie’s curly locks.   
Bernie now able to breathe normally takes the phallous and drives it deep into Serena without warning, pulling her quickly onto her lap.  
Serena arches back, her breasts are directly in front of Bernie so she lowers her head and takes one in her mouth and bites. 

The Major is back and Serena loves it. 

Bernie lifts her legs to pull Serena off the dildo and lowers her back down to take it fully once more, Serena following Bernie all the way. Letting her once again be in control.   
Bernie has one hand on the glass dildo holding the base of it on the bath floor and her other hand is under Serena’s arse encouraging the harsh rhythm that she is setting. Serena’s hands are now gripping on Bernie’s ankles so she can freely give herself over to Bernie. The biting on her skin, the nails digging in that will also leave bruises as well as indents, the hard cool dildo what is in stark contrast to the hot water, but is warming up with every second she is thrusting on it.   
Serena comes as Bernie has changed to suck hard on her pulse point, the glass dildo angled directly on her g spot and Bernie’s thumb rubbing her clit. She has no idea how Bernie has got into this position to make her cum, but she has and she is.  
“Bernie, Bernie, Bernie” Her pleas to carry on, Bernie doesn’t stop. She stops the movement of her legs to use her hand now to thrust it in and out of her. Seeing that her muscles are clenched around it and the inner skin pulls out as she withdraws it. Serena falls against Bernie once again spent.  
Bernie just hold her tightly and strokes her back until Serena can lift her head enough for them to once again kiss slowly and lovingly.

They head back to bed where they spend the next hour just talking about mundane things, work, their future….the trip to Iceland.   
If Serena makes it that far.

It is Serena that moves first this time. She gets up and places the givers end of the large double headed dildo in herself in full view of Bernie. It is Bernie’s turn to give herself over to her girlfriend, the only one she would and has ever done it for.   
Serena saunters and wiggles her arse as she enters the bathroom once again, holding on the the doorframe as she drapes herself across it and whistles and uses her index finger to summon Bernie to the bathroom. Bernie scrambles off the bed and practically runs to the bathroom, having to stop abruptly as Serena hasn’t moved. She is laughing at the eagerness of her partner. Serena pushes herself off the doorframe and walks into the shower cubicle with Bernie right behind her.

“Hands on the wall and bend over slightly for me.” Serena asks, scraping her nails down the red marks left from last night. Bernie hums and does exactly as she is asked, Serena turns on the shower and cold water spurts out and Bernie curses Serena who slaps Bernie’s arse hard leaving a hand print. Bernie loves it so Serena repeats it until her cheek is rosy and warm, now not complaining at the cool water.  
Bernie is squirming, she is prevented from opening her legs as Serena has her feet either side of them, rubbing the dildo up and down her wet arse.   
Serena wraps her fingers around Bernie’s locks and pulls her backwards, arching her back so Bernie’s breasts are brushing the cool tiled shower cubicle. Serena enters her in one full swoop, not seeing if she is wet enough to take it, the water did that for her.   
“Fuck!” Bernie growls, finding the position that she is in hard to speak. Serena has her spare hand on the small of Bernie’s back to keep her where she wants and she thrusts hard.  
“Ser…..Serena…….oh god I am so full………harder baby………fuck me ……..thats it hard and fast.” Bernie managing to ground out and Serena does exactly what she is asked.  
Bernie cums with a curse and a low groan that seems to last a long while. 

Serena slows and releases her feet, Bernie automatically changes her stance and pushes Serena back a little so she can bend over more now as her hair has been freed. Bernie looks back at Serena, she is ready again so the pace and strength of the thrusts are increased. The sound of the slapping of their bodies together make Serena moan, she is close herself, she has wanted to give this to Bernie and not wanted to make herself cum until she can no longer pound her ass!   
“Bernie I am close….Bernie….” Bernie arches her back pushing herself off the tiles and shouts “NOW.” They both cum hard and collapse onto the shower floor entangled in each other.

“Bloody hell Serena, that was hot!” Bernie panted out into the chest of her partner. Serena giggled, “it was rather, but now I cant move.” Bernie laughed as they rearranged themselves to release the double headed dildo from Serena so they can sit in each others arms until they can once again stand.

They shower each other off, making it erotic but not making each other cum, enjoying the sensations that they can give to each other. They get dressed and head back home. A day of cleaning for tomorrow with hopefully some reward.


	8. Day 7.              Tipping the Velvet.

Sunday the 7th October and Serena has gone 7 days without needing a drink, that is because her wonderful girlfriend has kept her busy with other, lets just say enjoyments. So much so that Serena is determined to not drink as much when November arrives, as long as she can get her fill of Bernie. 

Today is cleaning day, they are already late as the past few days have taken it out of them. As good as all the sex is, and it is fantastic. They are both exhausted. So the cleaning of the house takes longer than usual, therefore they order in a take away for tea as they are too tired to cook.   
They sit entwined together in the lounge and eat in comparable silence, Serena wants her treat but doesn’t know if Bernie is up to it either.   
How wrong she is.

Bernie lies on the sofa and pulls Serena to lie with her, it is now 8:30 in the evening and it will soon be time for bed as they are both on an early shift tomorrow. 

Bernie lavishes Serena with kisses, all over her face and neck. Some down to her chest, everywhere she can reach without moving.   
“Open your eyes and look at me.” Bernie requests, Serena has to blink a few times to regain focus as she looks Bernie in the eyes. Bernie shifts Serena onto her back and kisses her deeply.   
“Keep your eyes on mine……I need to see the love in your eyes.” Serena nods and pulls Bernie down for a series of slow and sloppy kisses.

Bernie undresses Serena slowly, kissing for long periods between each piece of clothing. A caress of the bare skin every so often, its erotic, it leaves them both wanting more but knowing they cannot do anything more tonight.   
This is about love and attention rather than lust and passionate sex.   
Bernie continues so show Serena how much she loves her, she loves her curves, she loves the bits that Serena hates. Serena is just left in her knickers when Bernie leaves the sofa and sits on the floor patting the seat of the single chair.

Serena gets up and walks over to the chair, to Bernie and is made to wait before she can sit down. Serena rakes her fingers through Bernie’s hair as she places wet kisses to her knicker line. Bernie reaches behind and lowers them over Serena’s arse and grabs the front with her teeth and pulls them down for Serena to step out of. Bernie lifts them up and smells the juices of Serena that is left on them, Serena’s knees gives way a little so Bernie allows her to sit down placing lots of cushions behind Serena’s back.

“Don’t forget to keep your eyes on me.” Bernie says, Serena nods and allows her legs to be places over the cushioned arms of the chair. Pulled forward slightly and one last cushion placed behind her head, Bernie settles back on the floor.

A long blow to Serena’s wet core makes her shudder, her eyes try to flutter shut but she keeps them open, focussed on Bernie’s intense gaze. Bernie places her thumb in Serena’s wet hole angling down slightly flicking her g spot.   
“Oh god” spills out of Serena’s mouth with a small retort from Bernie.   
“He wont help you now.” Serena coughs at her, the one that stops her from moaning.  
Serena tries to keep her hips from bucking, Bernie helps a little by placing her free hand on her stomach just above her pelvis.

Bernie takes a swipe at her core, from where her thumb is to the top of she slit. Delving as deep as she can, still while Bernie is tickling her g spot. Serena’s hands are white, gripping onto the arms of the sofa tightly, still looking down her body into her girlfriends eyes.  
“Please.” Serena begs, she is tired, her limbs hurt but she needs to cum.  
Bernie smiles, she has got what she wanted, for Serena to get desperate. Bernie places her lips around Serena’s clit and suck while flicking it with her tongue, all while keeping her hand on Serena’s stomach to stop her from moving.   
“Bbbbbbeeeeeerrrrrrrnnnnnnniiiiiieeeeeee.” Serena strangled sound as she cums hard filling Bernies chin and chest with creamy cum. Bernie cleans her up as much as she can then leans over Serena’s face so Serena can clean up the rest.

Unable to walk Serena is carried upstairs to bed, joined by Bernie. Both sleeping until the shrill of the alarm wakes them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its another short one, but I hope you like it.


	9. Day 8.               Best Seat in the House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaskell gets fired and Serena has the backlash.

Serena is called to the boardroom as soon as Ms Tate walks on the ward, this is not a request it is a demand. Bernie shoos her off telling her that she can manage, knowing that the rush will start soon.  
Serena was summoned to see the sacking of the Medical Director, Professor Gaskell and is requested to take over his position with immediate effect albeit temporarily. Gaskell explodes at her, at the board and at Ms Tate. He leaves the boardroom in an angry rampage, heading straight to Kellar to see, who used to be a close friend Hansen. 

Hansen is in theatre so Gaskell buzzes the intercom and shouts and berates him through that, knowing that he is on short time before security throws him out. Hansen ignores him, he can see the worrying looks Dom is sending his way but a small shake of the head means to leave it alone.   
Bernie walks into the theatre after hearing raised voices and pushes Gaskell back out into the corridor where Ms Tate and Serena are now standing with 2 burly security guards.   
“Take your hands off me.” Gaskell shouts and Bernie takes a step back so she is between Serena, Ms Tate and Gaskell. The Security men escort him out the back door of the building, them all going back to the observatory pod of the theatre to make sure that Hansen and Dom are ok and they are.

Gaskell waits outside, hidden from view and sees Serena head to the peace garden. He rounds her up so her back is pressed against the bushes, she manages to use her phone secretly to ring Bernie, thank god for emergency contacts.  
Bernie answers confused that she can only hear the threats that Gaskell is going to do to Serena, Hansen and the board of the hospital. Bernie runs telling Donna to call Ms Tate and the security and meet her at the main reception immediately.   
Bernie is pacing up and down the entrance trying to see where they are, listening to the accusations fly at her girlfriend. She can hear Serena repeating 2 words, peace and Digby.   
“This way” Bernie shouts behind her as she runs towards the peace garden.

Bernie grabs Gaskell by his collar and drags him out of there, away from Serena. He tries to square up to her when the guards tackle him to the floor and the police follow shortly behind and cuff him, bundles him into a police car, Gaskell still ranting and raving.  
Bernie envelops Serena into a hug, turns her face away from Ms Tate and the security guards that are still hanging around. Serena falls into the embrace and sobs. Ms Tate approaches carefully and tells them to head up to her office where she will be shortly after updating the board member of what has just occurred.

Her secretary opens the room for them and they sit on the sofa on the edge of the room, Serena draped over Bernie who is still holding on tightly while checking to see if Serena got any bruises at the hands of Gaskell, she doesn’t, that makes Bernie relax a little more.   
Ms Tate comes back with a police officer who takes their statements and then leaves.   
“Stay here, as long as you need. I am needed in surgery and Ric is covering the ward. Have a coffee and something to eat, go home if you wish….both of you.” Knowing that Bernie would not leave Serena’s side.

Ms Tate’s secretary brings them a sandwich each and coffee’s and explains that it is her half day and leaves the keys with them, after they promise to give them to Ms Tate before they leave.  
The door closes. 

Serena takes the keys off the desk and closes and locks the door.

“I have had a terrible day, and if I could I would have a nice glass of shiraz now.” Bernie smiles, she knows what Serena is going to ask.  
“I have locked the door, we have 2 hours to spare, our ward is being looked after and Major……. I need to feel better.” Serena starts to strip off, Bernie sits back and watches the strip show that Serena is providing.   
“Shoes stay on.” Was Bernie’s only reply. 

It was her idea anyway so of course she was up to pleasuring Serena, in the office of the CEO. She needs to congratulate her on her promotion after all.

Serena naked apart from the shoes sits, then lies on the desk, arching her back as she stretches. Bernie stands up and stalks her girlfriend, Serena knows Bernie finds her sexy, she lifts one of her legs and drags her fingers from the point of her shoe to the apex of her thighs, showing how wet she already is. She repeats this with the other leg, this time Bernie follows her fingers with kisses, not stopping at the apex of her thighs, she kisses all the way up to Serena’s lips and back down again. Bernie undresses to her underwear and sits on Ms Tate's chair. 

Bernie sits back and admires her girlfriend splayed out over the table, they are currently face to face so Bernie scoots Serena so she has the pussy end and not her beautiful face. 

Bernie lifts her legs and places them over her shoulders and licks her deeply, purposefully staying away from her clit. Serena arches her back once again, holding onto the edge of the desk, her legs widen but she pushes the heels of her shoes down Bernie’s back. Bernie holds her in place and slides 3 fingers deep in Serena as she kisses her clit, waiting before thrusting. Serena moves her hips to thrust on Bernie’s face and fingers, Bernie immediately withdraws and stands.

“No, I am in the chair, I take you as I see fit.” Bernie plainly states as she cups Serena’s core and squeezes one breast then the other.   
Serena nods, she is so turned on she cant speak.   
Bernie sits back down and taps gently onto Serena’s clit and she cries out. “I am sorry, I promise to be good.” Bernie smiles and bites at her inner thigh to illicit another cry.

Bernie has mercy on her and knows time is running out, she roughly pulls Serena’s legs wide apart so her pussy lips are wide open and she goes in full force, biting and sucking on her clit while the three fingers fuck her harshly.  
Serena is holding back, she needs to cum but is waiting for permission.  
Bernie knows when she needs release and waits until the last second before finally giving it.   
“Cum for me now Serena.”   
Serena does, her body is violently twitching, her feet try to gain pressure to push on but she cant as Bernie is holding her wide, watching all of the fluids trickle out of Serena’s entrance, lapping up with her tongue the drips that are about to fall onto the desk.

Serena finally calms down and lays back onto the desk. Bernie lifts her up so the can kiss fiercely. Noticing the time they both get dressed and head back out into the corridor only to be greeted by the lift by Ms Tate. They thank her for the use of her room and enter the open lift that Ms Tate has come out of. As soon as the door close they both laugh at their 2nd near miss of this whole thing.  
“Perfect timing.” Bernie whispers as they leave the lift to go back onto the ward. Bernie will get her treat to say thanks later.


	10. Day 9.         Pandora's Box.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day trip out after the commotion of yesterday.

Serena hates Mondays but today isn’t so bad as she and Bernie are off on a road trip. The trauma of yesterday with Gaskell has thrown her off slightly so Bernie decided a trip out is what is needed.  
“Where are we going?” Serena asked as she got into the car…..no was shoved in more like. Bernie was sick of the Spanish Inquisition now as Serena would not allow “out and a surprise” be an answer.

They ended up at a country manor which has a maize maze. Bernie wanted to be somewhere quiet where work didn’t need to be the main subject of conversation.   
When they arrived there were only 2 other cars on the car park, and they had the venues advertising on it so it was clear to Bernie that they were the only customers there, thankfully.

“Pandora’s Box.” Bernie whispered as Serena paid to get in. Serena looked at Bernie as if she grew 3 heads. “The Fucktober Fest………Pandora’s Box.” Serena was racking her brains, she recognised the title but couldn’t remember what it entailed, she would be very soon finding it out.

They went around the corner to their first dead end. Bernie pushed Serena back into the corner unleashed her shirt from her trousers and kissed her passionately allowing her hands to go up Serena’s top and then pulled away quickly leaving Serena breathless and to follow behind.

“You sit outdoors.” Bernie said as she wandered around the maize maze, finding another secluded spot. She grabbed Serena’s hand and pulled her in crashing their bodies together and attacked Serena’s neck with kisses and small bites that for now wont leave any bruises. “I get to lick and eat you out.” Bernie once again pulled away and left Serena standing there, only catching up when she went out of sight.   
Serena tried to pull Bernie in but she smirked and walked off further into the maze.

They must have been about a third of the way in when Bernie casually informs Serena, “you sit on a seat and straighten your legs.” And then stops. “What Bernie? You are driving me crazy.” Serena tries to hold hands but Bernie pulled away walking backwards using her index finger to indicate she needed to follow and then placed it on her lips to be quiet.   
Serena loved it and hated it at the same time.  
There is a brick wall at the next wrong turn. (Or is it a wrong turn?)

Bernie waits for Serena to get close enough then picks her up, wraps her legs around Bernie’s waist and pushes Serena up the wall. They kiss, hot wet tongues, small nips to the lips, Bernie sucking briefly on Serena’s tongue, taking the kisses all the way down to the top of Serena’s breasts. Using her hands to undo a few more buttons then squeezes them almost painfully but very erotically.   
“Fuck” Serena breathes as the harshness of the wall is sending shivers down her back. Bernie now rolling her hips as she thrusts Serena into the wall. Then Bernie drops her and runs off around the corner to wait for her.

Serena is so hyped up, Bernie is keeping her on the edge and Serena wants more. Every time she touches Bernie, Bernie pulls away with a wink and a stupid smirk. “I am either going to end up dead by the end of this or you are!” Serena states huskily, with no real bite tho her words.

They are now 2 thirds in and there is a bench. Bernie pats it and Serena sits and waits. Bernie stands behind her and pulls her head back gently for a slow languorous kiss, Serena almost upside down. Bernies nails scraping down Serena’s chest and torso, making sure she is not touching her nipples, a few more buttons on her shirt pops open but neither of them care. Serena’s legs widen apart as she is pulled back a little further and Bernie cups her core on the outside of her trousers applying a little pressure. As soon as Serena rolls her hips she pulls back and walks off again. 

This time Serena snags at Bernie’s wrists and pulls her towards her, Bernie landing on her knees between Serena’s legs. Serena grabs Bernie’s face and kisses her fiercely. Bernie allows this only because she loves it when Serena is getting desperate, and she was.   
When Serena’s hands start to wander Bernie just places them back in her hair. Finally needing oxygen they pull apart and carry on.

They walk passed another 2 seats to Serena’s dismay nothing happened, she tried but was stopped inter track from a anything happening by Bernie. Then all of a sudden Bernie disappeared. Serena was in her own daze she hadn’t noticed that Bernie had turned a corner. Bernie waited until Serena had gone passed and stalked quietly behind her, just as she was about to turn around Bernie pressed herself up against Serena’s back, placed her hand over her mouth to stop a loud squeal from breaking free, a squeal did break out but by no means loud and whispered in her ear as Bernie walked her backwards. 

“Get ready for the opening of Pandora’s Box.” 

Serena’s knees went and Bernie had to practically drag her to the stone high backed chair. Bernie managed to turn the chair around so it faced the maize away from anyone that may pass. This was unlikely as their voices were the only ones they can hear.

Bernie straddled Serena and kissed her again, undoing all of the buttons on Serena’s shirt and taking it just off her shoulders, no further.   
She needed access to Serena’s collar bones.  
Next she undoes Serena’s front clasp bra, the one Bernie requested her to wear this morning, always wanting to please her girlfriend Serena placed it on looking Bernie directly in the eyes this morning. 

How on earth they left the house this morning neither of them knew, their thirst for each other was growing, was it the lack of alcohol for them both or was it their insatiable desire for each other?

Bernie knelt down on the floor.   
“Up.” She requested with a pat to Serena’s arse, she raised herself up not realising that Bernie had already undone her button and zip to her trousers. Bernie slid them down and off passed Serena’s shoes.  
Bernie sat back and admired the beauty that was before her, looking intently at Serena’s deep rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes that are dark and cheeks are red like fire. 

Serena edged herself to the edge of the stone seat, rough under her bare arse. She leant back on her elbows but at the right angle that she will be able to see the blonde mop between her legs. Serena straightened her legs as much as she could and waited, the cool breeze hitting her hot wet core was torture.  
“Please.” She begged. “Bernie please I need this.”  
Bernie smiled and widened her legs a little further she straightened her tongue like a small rod and delved it as deep as she can go, fucking her with her tongue, every time she went in her nose touched Serena’s clit and Serena moaned a deep clit twitching moan.

Having made Serena very wet she moved her tongue upwards to flick the enlarged very red clit up and down, Serena shuddered having to pull herself up on locked arms to control her movements. It was hard keeping straight, her legs were trembling with desire, she needed to cum but didn’t want this to be over.

Bernie sat back once again and waited. If looks could kill Bernie would have been in ashes at the death stare that Serena gave. Bernie used her nails to drag down the insides of Serena’s thighs, which earned her a wail, a cry like she had never heard before from Serena. Yes she has been desperate, she has even begged, but this is something new.   
Serena was trying to play the game of cat and mouse. 

Bernie leaned up and kisses her, Serena tasting the juices and shivering because of the cool breeze and in anticipation of what was to come next. Bernie withdrew by placing kisses and sucking hard on Serena’s stiff nipples that was on the borderline of being painful to touch now. Down to her navel, a kiss to each hip bone, a sharp pull of her pubic hair with her teeth then finally latches onto her clit, sucking and nibbling hard.  
Serena’s eyes and head rolled back, her best was as high as she could get it, her body so taut she could snap at any moment, she floods Bernie’s mouth, her body is shaking so much Bernie has to hold her steady on the chair.   
Finally calming down she pulls Bernie back onto her lap and frantically pulls down her tight jeans, Bernie having to take off her shoes.

Serena plunges 3 fingers straight into Bernie and bites hard through her shirt on Bernie’s nipple, Bernie is trying to undo her shirt too while finding a rhythm to ride Serena’s fingers. Eventually she does.  
Serena now pulls Bernie in close so their skin rubs against the other, kissing and breathing in the others exhaled air.   
Bernie cums with a strangled sound in Serena’s neck.   
Serena pulls back a little to lick her fingers clean both neither of them move any further than that.  
Sated for now, they sit on the chair wrapped around each other semi naked. Goose pimples appearing where fingers have just touched, red marks from fingers and nails appearing slowly. 

Bernie gets up to get dresses and Serena shakes her head.   
“My turn.”   
Bernie smiles and sits ready for her. There is no teasing, no foreplay….that has already happened. Serena plunges her fingers deep inside Bernie and latches her mouth on Bernie’s clit. It starts of slow, the thrusts and sucks, then Bernie is rocking her hips so Serena increases the pace.  
Bernie can’t keep her legs straight when she cums, she bends at her knees and pulls them up into the fetal position and twitches, not as violently as Serena did but enough to make her muscles know she has been well and truly fucked.  
Serena again cleans her fingers and wipes her chin and redresses herself, helping a twitching Bernie to do the same. 

They decide not to finish the maize maze and head back home for a nice hot shower…..together.


	11. Day 10.                The Doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty ladies in theatre.

They are back at work and Serena has spent most of the day catching up with the board members and her new role as Director of Medicine…..not that Gaskell actually did anything in that capacity anyway.  
Bernie is on the ward and for once it is relatively quiet so she does some investigating. 

Her first stop is to the maternity ward, if anyone asks it is so they can book more pictures and videos for the scans that are in 2 days time for a patient. Bernie seeks out Ms Fanshaw asking if she can borrow some leg stirrups for said patient that ‘needs them’, not going into too much details. Ms Fanshaw roots her some out and asks her to make sure she returns them as soon as she can.   
Bernie does that tight lipped smile and nods starting to go bright red. 

Bernie heads back up to the ward and places them in her office until she can find the time to set it all up. Today Serena will not pick what she wants for her treat. Bernie has it all planned out in her head, hoping that fantasy can be reality and that Serena is willing to play along.

Bernie has to tend to a few patients, one that needs immediate surgery so she is a good soldier and puts it to the back of her mind until scrubbing out. She leans on the sink and looks around her. They have come a long way since their first kiss on the theatre floor.   
Maybe that is where this shall start, she books a theatre slot and continues to plan.

Bernie speaks to Donna to make sure that no one takes that slot that she has just booked to use the theatre and that she needs to carry out some tests on Serena. That it has to be done alone and privately, not wanting to tell anyone else until the tests results come back ok or not. Donna smiles rubs her arm and agrees, “she has her own BMAM to look after her, who else would she want.” Bernie smiles and plans the next stage, going into the store cupboard for ‘supplies’.

The final surgery of the day is completed and Bernie calls up to see if Serena can get away, using the fact that she is needed in theatre, she is though. Serena is disgruntled that she has to leave the boardroom and agrees to come down to the theatre.   
Bernie sits on the floor where they shared their first kiss and waits for her to arrive.

“Bernie?” Serena quietly says as she sees a empty theatre, not happy that she has changed into her scrubs for nothing.  
“Here.” Bernie says still waiting behind the glass, Serena sees her sitting on the floor and smiles, she looks around and realises that Bernie has planned something.  
“Oh no, not here.” Serena protests weakly, now being pulled down to straddle Bernie’s lap and is kissed thoroughly.  
“It is all set up, you need a good thorough internal examination and I am not going to let anyone else do that…..that is my job.” Bernie replies half hoping that Serena will play along and half knowing that she will.  
“Well I am a little sore, I hope you will be gentle with me Doctor.” And there it is, a signal for it all to go ahead.

Bernie and Serena head towards the theatre table and Bernie hands her a hospital gown to put on and Serena gives her a disgusted look.   
“Need to make it look right……just incase.” Serena nods unhappily and strips to put the gown on. Bernie smiles as she walks Serena over to the trolley and places her in the position that she wants. Half sitting up - there is a back rest for Serena to lean against. Legs in stirrups and lightly fastened down. Her gown just above her knees and Bernie sitting on the stool at in between her legs, gazing up at her with fire in her eyes.

“Ready Ms Campbell, first I need to get you wet before the internal examination can take place. Do I have your permission to take care of it myself?” Serena huffs a husky laugh remembering her words quite clearly. “Please do Ms Wolfe, you are the doctor after all I shall follow your lead and treatment plan.” Bernie’s eyes darken and she lowers her head beneath the fabric of the gown and slowly licks her.   
It makes her very wet but not anywhere near cuming.  
Serena squirms, holding on to the gurney tightly trying to stop her hips from bucking.

Bernie sits back and looks up at Serena and wipes her face with the back of her hand. “I need to see how big I can get your hole………I may need to use some of these…….is that ok?” Bernie pointing to the selection of items on the trolley. Serena groans and nods.   
“Great I need to use my fingers first.” Bernie enters her with her index finger. “Not big enough yet.” She says as the second finger goes in easily.   
“I am afraid Ms Campbell, you are bigger than I thought.” So she enters 3 then 4, slowly thrusting then pulls away just before Serena’s inner muscles start to clench.

“This is torture.” Serena breathes and Bernie does that annoying smirk.  
“I know……and it is going to last for a little while longer. A thorough examination remember.” Serena gasps as she feels the lubed up speculum inserted and twisted slightly, Serena cant help but to buckle slightly. Bernie waits until she is settled and thrusts it in and out, with any force just smoothly in and out, she opens it slowly opens it wider and again slowly pushes it in and out. Serena is well lubed up and takes it easily.

Bernie pulls it out and sits back, wiping away the excess lube that has slipped out. Purposely touching her clit which makes Serena groan and squirm.   
Next is the larger speculum, no lube this time, there is still plenty from before. As Bernie inserts it as he turns it and trusts will a little more force.  
“Oh fuck.” Serena gasps as she bucks even higher, her legs are shaking. The only thing going through her mind is that this should not make her feel this way, how can she ever go for a cervical screening without being flooded with desire after this.  
Bernie rejects it quickly as Serena was increasing clasping down her inner muscles and Bernie doesn’t want her to cum yet. 

This is nearly and hour of inner torture. 

Bernie tilts the table so Serena can see what is about to happen next.   
Bernie grabs the thick phallous shaped object that they use to find polycystic ovaries etc with.   
She places it in her mouth close to Serena’s face and allows Serena to take it from her so she can control the mouth fucking she is currently receiving.  
Once suitably wet Bernie takes it and rubs it through Serena’s folds and edges the tip to stimulate her clit.  
“Bernie, just fuck me already will you?” Serena growls.

Bernie stands backs and takes off her scrub bottoms and places her foot on the stool that she was just sitting on.   
Serena realised that Bernie was going commando. 

Bernie thrusted the probe in and out of her with vigour, circling her clit with the other hand and she comes, drenching the probe and standing with it in front of Serena’s face, turning it so she can see the juices running around it. Serena tried to lick it but Bernie thrusted straight into Serena.  
“BBBBBEEEEEERRRRRRNNNNNIIIIEEEEE” She nearly screams, Bernie has to place her hands on Serena’s mouth and gently presses down. “Ssshhhhh.” Bernie demands while harshly twisting the probe in and out, “Oh…..oh god…….Bernie……..I am……” Bernie pulls it out before she cums.

Serena lunges forward and grabs Bernie’s scrub top and Bernie laughs at her. “If you don’t make me cum soon…..I will finish myself off.” Serena slides her fingers down to her clit and Bernie drops the probe and tugs Serena’s hands above her head and kisses her. Now both panting Bernie manages to retort. “Patience my darling…….you shall get your reward.”Bernie leaves the main theatre room and for a few minutes stays out of sight. Serena can hear the cupboard door close and footsteps from behind her. Bernie has put on her extra wide and long double headed dildo. 

Bernie takes both of Serena’s hand in her left and places it back above her head and uses her right to place the dildo at her entrance, slipping it in just enough so she can place her hand now on Serena’s neck.  
Bernie looks at Serena and waits for permission, Serena nods with a desperate look in her eyes.  
Bernie squeezes slightly with her fingers and plunges the dildo deep in Serena and leans forward to kiss her and thrusts her hard.   
The kiss is messy and sloppy, teeth clash and force takes over.   
Bernie pulls back and takes out the dildo nearly all the way and thrusts it back in and once again kisses Serena while rolling her hips.  
Serena gasps deeply, her eyes are tightly shut and she is beetroot red.

Bernie lets go of her hands and neck and grabs her forward with her hands on the back of her neck and steadily and forcefully thrusts in and out, Serena cums within seconds like this but Bernie doesn’t stop.   
A second one comes minutes later and then a third one nearly 10 minutes after that.   
Serena lies back with sweat dripping down her.   
Bernie undoes the straps to the stirrups and place her legs on her shoulders. 

“One more?” Bernie asks and Serena holds onto the gurney and starts to thrust herself on the dildo, Bernie takes the hint and lowers the table slightly so she can angle herself over Serena for more pressure when she thrusts in.

When Serena is about to cum, she wraps her fingers in Bernie’s hair and looks her directly and intensely in her eyes. This makes Bernie want to cum now too.   
The deep love that she can see in her girlfriends eyes makes this so erotic and this is no longer role playing. Bernie places her face near Serena face and declares that she loves her as she cums. Serena cums too shortly after.  
Serena lowers her legs and holds on to Bernie tightly fearing that she would slide onto the floor if she didn’t and she desperately needed to keep the skin to skin contact.

Eventually they get cleaned up and tidy the theatre up. Placing the double headed dildo in a patients clothing bag hidden, Serena and Bernie sit back on the theatre floor under the window and gaze at each other.  
Eyes flitting to each others lips and eyes, then they meet in the middle and kiss lovingly and languorously for the first time since they entered in the theatre. 

2 hours later they exit the theatre fully sated and in each others arms. It is now home time, they go home and fall asleep entwined knowing that there are another 21 days to get through and what fun they are going to have doing them. 

Maybe, just maybe this Stoptober is better than Serena or Bernie could ever have imagined.


	12. Day 11.               69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this is the point where everything got mixed up.

Day 11. 69.

Serena was called in to an early meeting with the board and Bernie was on a short shift and in a little bit later. Serena hated having to start earlier than her girlfriend, she hated leaving Bernie fast asleep in bed but this morning she just couldn’t do it.

Bernie was lying on her back, her legs were wide and her hips were moving. Bernie mutters in her sleep, this is nothing new but today she was muttering words of love like she does when she worships Serena’s body. Her fingers were at her breasts or scraping down from her neck to her curls.   
Serena was mesmerised.   
Thankfully she hadn’t even got dressed yet.

Serena sat down on the edge of their bed and very gently places her hand over Bernie’s and allowed a sleepy Bernie to take her hand where she needs it. Serena brushes the fridge of Bernie’s hair off her face with her spare hand and tucks it behind Bernie’s ear. Serena bends down and whispers “I love you.” Bernie’s face turns towards her and mutters it back.

Bernie is dripping, Serena carefully lays down between Bernie’s legs and opens her folds, Bernie stills.   
“Please” can be heard “Serena please.” Serena drinks her fill and Bernie is finally awake, woken through her deep moaning orgasm, looking down to see Serena licking her lips and wiping her chin.  
“Good morning to you.” Bernie says panting with a beaming smile. “Breakfast for one or can we both eat together.” Serena was all of a sudden wet with desire.   
This is something they never have done before and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Another one to tick of the fuck list.

Serena turned herself around and straddled Bernie’s head, Bernie lowered Serena’s core to meet her eager and awaiting mouth. Bernie took a swipe and Serena arched upwards, Bernie pulled her back down and held her tighter in place. Serena lowered her head and once again starting to build Bernie back up, nips at her labia, tongue swooping deep inside then small strokes just outside. Always keeping away from the clit just now, Serena wanted to see if they could cum together.

Bernie teased Serena’s entrance with her tongue, her nose managing to rub close to Serena’s anus, a place that she has always liked to be stimulated. A small push up and backwards to reposition Serena so she can place her lips around her clit. Bernie delved her thumb in her deeply and her middle finger circles her anus and she sucks and nibbles harshly on Serena’s clit.   
Serena can’t take much more so she places her lips too around Bernie’s clit and bites and pulls back while plunging 2 fingers in and out of her.

Bernie’s hips meet Serena’s face and fingers thrust for thrust but she isn’t quite there, Serena wont give her what she needs, Bernie squeezes her thighs around Serena’s head to keep her where she needs and Bernie finally is allowed to cum once again. Serena let go of the swollen nub and used her wide flat tongue to push down hard and circling it against Bernie’s hipbone. Serena too cums, Bernie has a thumb in her hotting the g spot directly, her middle finger is just in the entrance of the anus and Bernie is flicking her clit with great speed and subtleness at the same time.

They both collapse, Serena has to slide off Bernie, and turns around to lay sated for a short while before she is late for work, for the board meeting.  
They kiss, tasting each others juices and Bernie chases for more as Serena withdraws to get dressed.  
Bernie watches her intently, Serena puts on quite a show, deciding to wear suspenders and stockings, Bernie’s favourite leopard print bra and knickers. The stilettos that also matches, Bernie wonders if that is a coincidence or just sheer luck. Then a dark blue trauma coloured shirt, Black figure hugging skirt that finishes just above her knees and a black jacket that shows off her ample cleavage.  
“God your beautiful. I hope to see you soon.” And Bernie does hope, hopes to catch 10 minutes or more with her girlfriend in the CEO’s office or anywhere really, she doesn’t care. She just needs to have her fill once again.

Much to Bernie’s disgrace they miss each other, one is in surgery when the other is free and then Serena has to go back into a meeting or meet the press to give a statement about Gaskell’s arrest of the death of his patients and of their colleague.


	13. Day 12.               Seesaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is date night.

Day 12. Seesaw.

Thursday is date night.   
Bernie intends to remind Serena that they can still have the perfect date despite no alcohol, so she goes to Morrison’s to get some picnic items. Serena just lately has a craving for the salt and pepper tiger bread, so she gets a small loaf of that. Some slices of ham and turkey, picks up fresh salad from the salad bar with some mini pork pies and scotch eggs. She remembers to buy plastic cutlery and wine glasses.   
She decides to get some Schloer - red grape, so she hopes that Serena looks like she is drinking her favourite shiraz. Finally a selection of pickles and jams to go with it.   
Bernie heads home and puts it all in the picnic hamper then meets Serena from work.

“Hello you.” Bernie says startling Serena as she exits the main doors and was about to walk to her car.   
“Hello to you.” Serena beams a smile and wraps her arms around Bernie’s waist and kisses her briefly, they are at work after all.  
“Come on, date night tonight and we are going for a picnic.” Serena was about to protest but sees the childlike look in Bernie’s eyes and follows her, when caught up, she entwines their fingers together and walks all the way to Bernie’s car.

Not far from their work and just before they get home there is a small country park with a lake.   
It is beautiful at night, to see the sunset head behind the hills, the glow off the water makes it feel magical almost.  
When they arrive there, Bernie pulls out the hamper and the blankets, hold out her hand for Serena to take and leads her to a spot on the embankment.  
She lays one of the blankets down and lowers Serena in the middle. Pours 2 glasses of the mock red wine and hands one to Serena before half sitting half lying next to her. Serena takes a sip of the grape juice and copies the same position as Bernie, they turn to face each other and slowly kiss.   
Wine glasses now set aside so hands can cradle faces, stroke through hair and brush over coats. 

Its not warm enough to be undressed, but it is perfect at the same time.

20 minutes later, they break apart and Bernie places the hamper between the both of them and lays it all out.   
“I can’t believe that you have gone to all this trouble.” Serena watches as she brings out all of her favourite ingredients. She even remembered to bring cutlery but forgot to cut the loaf. Serena shrugged her shoulders, smiles and rips a chunk out and then places the ham and beetroot jam on it. No preamble, no jest about she had to forget something, she just tucked straight in. 

After her first bite she gave Bernie a small kiss. “Thank you for this. Just what I needed……and I didn’t know I needed it either. I love you.”Bernie sat there looking at Serena in the lowering sunlight. The sky is a reddy orange, clouds are scattered and the twighlight birds are singing, swooping and soaring finding their food. 

They eat in silence, eyes tracking each others movements, meeting each others eyes, no need to talk about work or their families, this is about them. Reminding each other that the little things that count as much as the big things.

Bernie moves the stuff to one side and lies down and opens her arms for Serena to lie with her. Serena brushes her cold nose in Bernie’s neck and wraps herself around Bernie, who pulls her in tighter.  
The sun is just about to sink the last few centimetres below the horizon when Bernie whispers “Marry me.”  
Serena blinks once, twice. Bernie can feel the flutter of her eyelashes on her neck, then a small drip of wetness.   
Bernie pulls out a small box out of her pocket and turns to face Serena.  
“Marry me.”

Serena doesn’t, cannot respond. She looks at Bernie with soaked eyes and caresses her cheek. She kisses her deeply and pulls away.   
Serena gets up slightly so she is sitting on her knees, bends over and kisses her again.   
Bernie thinks she is letting her down gently, so she goes to place the unopened box back in her pocket when Serena stops her.   
Finally managing to speak.

“For a Big Macho Army Medic you really do know how to surprise a girl don’t you. But as nice as this is, can I at least see you on one knee and do it properly.”   
They both fall together in a fit of giggles.  
Now managing to settle themselves Bernie takes a deep breath, raises herself on one knee and holds out the box……still unopened.

“Serena, you are the love of my life, my soul mate and my best friend. Will you please marry me?” She waits and waits and waits….Still no answer.  
Serena’s eyes are on the closed box and Bernie slaps her forehead and tells her she is sorry and opens it finally.  
In the box is a single box cut diamond, about a carot, encased in a platinum band. Bernie takes it out and asks for Serena’s hand. With tears in her eyes she gives Bernie her hand. Bernie kisses her ring finger and places the ring on sealed with another kiss to her hand.  
Serena pulls her in and stops just before they kiss.   
“Yes of course I will marry you, you beautiful Big Macho Army Soppy Medic.” 

Serena kisses her like she has never kissed her before, such love and passion and as if it is the last kiss she would ever give her. Bernie ends up lying down and Serena joins her at her side.   
“I love you.” Serena says between kisses on repeat, to make sure that the woman in her arms knows it and she does.

Bernie breaks away and packs up the leftover food. Folds the blankets and walks back to the car with Serena’s left hand in hers, playing with the ring, kissing it as if she can’t believe she said yes.  
The journey home was in silence, hands wandered over hands and thighs, glancing once again at each other, every now and again their eyes meet and they share a knowing smile.   
They now have arrived home, Bernie leaves the hamper in the car and meets Serena around the passengers side of the car. A brief kiss and Bernie leads her now fiancé into the house, she takes off Serena’s coat, then hers and leads them upstairs to the bedroom.

Serena starts to undress and Bernie stops her.   
“I would like to do that.”   
It is one thing that she loves, unwrapping Serena, like it is her birthday and Christmas all in one. For every piece of clothing discarded Serena is rewarded with a kiss, the only thing Serena took off were her shoes and that was done downstairs.  
Now naked, Serena unwraps her present. It is not often Bernie allows her to do this, still affected by the scars that litter her body. But Serena loves her battle scars, it reminds her that they may never have met, that Bernie could have died without ever finding true happiness that she has now.

Naked and standing in front of each other, hands trace over their favourite parts, collar bones, necks, faces, breasts but never below the navel. Kisses trail over each others bodies too.   
The feeling of breasts rubbing together, hips joined and arms wrapped around each other is enough to send them both over the edge.

Bernie once again breaks away and lies Serena down on the centre of the bed and lifts Serena's leg around her waist and presses down, joins their clits together, already wet with anticipation.   
Serena arches her back and Bernie caresses her body as she slowly presses down and rocks. She blindly looks for Bernie’s hands and when she does she pulls Bernie down and entwines their fingers together.   
A slight readjustment and Bernie starts again.

Face to face, looking in each others eyes the kiss, they move in unison as one. Now sweaty bodies rubbing together, lips brushing then having to tear away because they need air and to look for the love in the others eyes once again.  
When they do this for the final Bernie untangles their hands and gently holds onto Serena’s face, Serena tangles her fingers in Bernie’s hair and their lips are joined but not kissing. They both cum, twitching against each other looking deeply in the eyes. 

Bernie goes to get off Serena, worried she may be hurting her after being on her for so long but she stops her. Serena rearranges her legs so the are both high above Bernie’s waist, heels digging in her middle back.

Serena rolls her hips and Bernie thrusts, this is more carnal than loving. Bernie raises herself up onto her elbows gripping the pillow either side of Serena’s head and uses her weight to press down.   
Serena’s hands trail down and enter Bernie who has to bite down on the crease of Serena’s neck, she knows it will bruise but doesn’t care at this exact moment. 

For each thrust Bernie is deepening Serena’s fingers inside her and Serena’s knuckles are stimulating her own clit too. There is not enough friction for Bernie so she requests more. Serena enters another finger and then makes the angle better, she can feel her fingernails rubbing against the g spot.   
Bernie needs to move her arms so she wraps them around Serena and pulls her ever so slightly up towards her and that is just what was needed. A final thrust and they once again cum. Both flooding the sheets and each other.

Serena now allows Bernie to move off her, they head to the shower to get cleaned up. Remake the bed and sleep entwined in each other, engaged to be married.


	14. Day 13.                  The Works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress relief at work.

Bernie and Serena are keeping their engagement for now a secret. Serena is wearing her ring on her neckless, on the same one she has always worn. Bernie knows why she wants to keep it on the down low. She has enough to contend with being the new director of medicine and cleaning up Gaskell’s mess to be fighting off the comments of having a fiancé that is her co-lead too. 

There is only one problem about Serena’s plan they are all very observant. It is a good job really as it is all part of their job, to spot something before it can get any worse or see the subtle changes that means their patient is getting better.

The first one to notice is Donna. She doesn’t question it to Serena or to Bernie, but she does to the others…..starting at Ric Griffin. He smiles and says if it is true then about time. Fletch starts another book with Donna as his first customer and goes around the hospital with his betting book.   
They all smile as they pass Serena and give wondering looks to Bernie.

Bernie drags Serena into their office when she pops down to the ward to see her.“They know……I am telling you they know. There whispering and giving me funny looks…..it's driving me crazy.” Bernie says quietly in the closed confines of their office.  
“How could they?……” Serena asks. “They have not looked at me funny, well no one except for Fletch…..but when doesn’t he have that daft smirk on his face?”   
Serena tries to calm Bernie down, which she does slightly, gives her a small kiss to which Bernie’s fingers plays with the engagement ring around Serena’s neck and lets her go back upstairs. 

Gaskell is in Court today and Serena along with Ms Tate have to attend.  
They say their goodbyes and leave their small cocoon.

Several hours later, Bernie is rushed off her feet dealing with a young patient with a severe drinking problem. She has cirrhosis of the liver and is close to death if she doesn’t stop drinking.   
Serena arrives back on the ward thankful that Gaskell has been remanded in custody and waves hello to Bernie signalling their office, Bernie nods and hold her finger up to indicate one minute.   
What Bernie missed while looking at her future wife, was the wretching of young patient that ends up being sick all over Bernie, blood and bile covering her from her chest to her feet. Bernie stands there with her arms out wide and Donna hands the young woman a sick bowl and asks Ric to take over so Bernie can get cleaned up.

“Shower now Ms Wolfe.” Serena suggests with that twinkle in her eye that Bernie misses.   
“I think I will have to.” She retorts unhappy that she took her eye off the ball. Bernie walks like she has just ridden a bull for the last 2 minutes while a domestic follows behind her with a mop.

Bernie closes the door, doesn’t lock it. She is in the on call room, and knows she doesn’t need to because of the time of day it wont be in use.   
She strips off and discards the soiled scrubs in the nearby bin. No need to try and wash them. She heads straight to the hand sink and rinses out her bra, thankful that it is one of her old running bra’s and not one of Serena’s favourite sexy ones.   
Once rinsed she puts the water on as hot as she can get it and starts to wash with hibbiscub, an disinfection soap.

Meanwhile Serena has headed to her locker to grab Bernie a change of scrubs and underwear, along with shampoo and body wash to use after the disinfectant. Before she enters the shower she undresses herself and places her clothes on the bedside table, planning on using the bed shortly. The last thing she does before heading in the shower was to mute her mobile and text Ms Tate she is unavailable for the next hour and deadlocks the door.

The cool swoosh of air is what makes Bernie turn around not hearing anyone enter the room. She smiles appreciatively at her naked fiancé and pulls her in under the shower with a deep kiss. Bernie tries to pin Serena to the wall but she manages to slip away and pulls Bernie in closer to her.   
“I want to do the works…….here…….seems appropriate…….I need to make sure you are thoroughly clean anyway.” Bernie smiles, she goes to get on her knees when Serena stops her.   
She shakes her head, “My turn first.”Bernie wants Serena to have it all so she leans back against the wall, opens her legs and uses her hands to lower Serena down.

Serena trails her hands up Bernie’s body and finds her breasts, looks up and gives Bernie a feral smile then takes the first lick, long deep and slow, all the way to the already twitching clit.  
“Holy fuck” Bernie says hitting the back of her head against the wall, scrambling to hold onto something that isn’t Serena’s hair, she knows the grip would be too painful. In the end she grabs her own hair, pulling on it over her eyes while trying to keep control her hips.

Serena squeezes her nipples and pulls them.   
“Oh God yes.” Spills out next and Serena delves her tongue deeper into Bernie’s core again and again, as her hips are now tilted off the wall, Serena’s nose tickling her clit.

Serena’s precise onslaught of her core is making the creamy white fluid come in bucket loads, she enters her with 2 fingers, gathers the liquid and hold it up for Bernie to devour and she does. 

Serena turns the around so she is sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and walks Bernie forwards to her waiting mouth. It is just the right height, Serena can clearly see Bernie now the spray is hitting Bernie’s back rather than her head.  
Serena digs her nails in Bernie’s arse and encourages her ride her face, she does. Bernie’s legs are shaking, she cant hold herself up much longer so Serena latches onto her clit and sucks hard using her wide tongue to rub up and down. Bernie cums and slides down into Serena’s lap and they kiss. 

Serena washes Bernie’s sated body and pulls her up slightly and dries her as much as she can on the shower floor. Bernie eventually manages to stand, a little wobbly and takes herself into the on call room only to flop on the bed, her legs cant hold her weight for long yet.

Serena lies next to her, they share kisses and eventually get dressed.   
“You haven’t had…” Serena cuts her off with her finger.   
“Later” she promises.

Later arrives at the end of their shift when they have to complete the last of the blasted paperwork. Bernie watches Serena curse under her breath at the amount she has to do.   
“You’re not helping Ms Wolfe.” Serena says sternly, matching her dark gaze.  
“I hope to ease the stress you are in.” Is Bernie’s reply, Serena stands and locks the office door, closes the blinds and strips her lower half standing with her arse on the edge of her desk.

Bernie makes her wait, she waits for so long that Serena drags her out of her swivel chair and pushes her down in front of her.  
“I need release Bernie……and if you won’t do it…….I will find someone who will.” Bernie stands up defiantly, nose to nose to Serena.   
“Who?……who will do that?” She challenges.Serena picks up the phone to ring Fleur, Bernie presses the button to end the call and gets back on her knees.

Bernie lifts one leg up around her shoulder then the other.   
“Hold on.” Bernie says with a smile and plunges her mouth to Serena’s core.  
Serena pushes her arse slightly more onto the desk so she can rake one hand through Bernie’s hair to pull her desperately closer, to where she needs her. Serena knows it wont take long and she knows she has to be quiet, the walls to their office are very thin.

Bernie finally gives in and gives Serena exactly what she needs.   
Flicking her tongue rapidly on Serena’s clit, just the tip, sends Serena over the edge. Her hips and legs twitch violently squeezing Bernie’s head, Bernie wouldn’t be able to hear anything even if Serena did say anything. Finally Serena flops her legs and pulls Bernie into a slow tasting kiss. 

Bernie hasn’t had her fill yet, she rubs on Serena’s clit slowly and gently, Serena has to grip her scrubs at her back.   
“I can’t Bernie…..I cant keep quiet if you make me cum again.” The plea is ignored as Bernie slowly enters Serena with 2 fingers resting her thumb on Serena’s clit. Serena wraps her legs tightly around Bernie’s legs and Bernie silences the very quick orgasm with tucking Serena into her neck and holding her tightly, whispering.   
“Cum for me know darling……I need to feel you around my fingers.” Serena cums, twitching and grabbing against her body until she sags and sighs in relief. 

Bernie takes her fingers from Serena’s core and offers it to Serena, like she did to her earlier. Licking her own juices off Bernie’s fingers is to her surprise rather erotic, Serena pulls Bernie in for a long passionate kiss before she has to redress and finish her mountain of paperwork.

Stress relieved and another one crossed off the list.


	15. Day 14.                 Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning wake up call sets the day off badly.  
> But their surprise is more than they ever could imagine.

Sunday is supposed to God’s day of rest, so they must be very wicked as there is no peace for them.   
Serena and Bernie are called in for an urgent meeting at the hospital, with the board members. Which they are both not happy about, they wanted to enjoy their engagement with their families. 

Finding the time Bernie managed to ring Cameron and Charlotte while Serena rang Jason to inform them of their engagement and to arrange a family celebratory meal.   
They found it suspicious that today of all days they all had cancelled their plans for lunch, setting it back a week. Cam was called into work, Charlotte was getting a lift of Cam and therefore can’t come and Jason just sent a text saying he will come next week when Bernie’s children come over.

So Bernie and Serena sit back on the sofa deciding that they soon need to move and get dressed to go into work.   
“Do I have to really wear a suit?” Bernie complained as Serena threw her blue tailored suit at her.  
“Yes, if we are meeting with the board members we need to be dressed for it……..and if they want to cause any more trouble then I am going to say something I may later regret.”   
Bernie smirks, she knows that a pissed off Serena means she is up for a challenge and today she is up for a fight with anyone that wants or doesn’t realise they are crossing her.  
Bernie stays silent and carefully places on her suit that Serena has picked out, including her underwear.   
Serena picks her own clothes out…..her power suit Bernie likes to call it with stockings and all. She plans to tease Bernie all day with her choice of clothes.

Serena leaves the bedroom while Bernie is fixing her hair into a French plait. She loves to show her long neck of to Serena, knowing that she loves to kiss it. She plans on sitting right opposite her at the boardroom table, playing with her neck, lowering her hands down to the centre of her chest knowing that Serena wont be able to take her eyes of her.

When she is finished with her hair, she reaches under the bed to grab a few items to lay out for later, the handcuffs, blindfold, the larger double headed dildo, a butt plug, lube and body paint, finally the cat-o-nine tails whip. Serena is going to need to either be in control tonight or to be controlled. Bernie hopes it is the latter, she hopes to hear her fiancé scream before the sun goes down and then rises again.

They head into work and even for a Sunday it is quiet, they head first to their ward to see the staff all working away with a ward barely half full. No new admissions which is a little strange but can happen, not they have ever witnessed it. They hang their coats and place their bags under the table and head up to the boardroom. 

The PA who is strangely working on a Sunday asks them to wait while she sees if Ms Tate is free to talk to you before the board. They take a seat and wonder what all of this is about.  
“It can’t be about Gaskell as most of that is sorted and left to the lawyers.” Serena mutters out loud with a confirmation nod from Bernie.   
“We haven’t had a unforeseen deaths on the ward recently and all of their staff are up to date with their training.” Bernie retorts with a hum of agreeance from Serena.   
Ms Tate casually exits her office, greets them warmly and wanders with them to the boardroom to be surprised by their Holby City family and friends along with their children and nephew, with Greta and Guinevere.

“Surprise and Congratulations.” Rings out from them all as they crowd the newly engaged couple.   
Bernie and Serena are perplexed at them all.

“How did you know?” Bernie asked Ric as he gives her a pat on the back and tells her to look after his friend with care and love to which she responds, “always, but maybe not tonight.” He laughs and knows what she is talking about. 

Bernie and Serena finally are together again and Donna approached them sheepishly, well as sheepishly as she will ever get.   
“It is sort of my fault, I am sorry….well not really….but ya know.” She smiles that wide bright smile and continues. “I saw the rather splendid diamond on your neckless,” Serena’s fingers going straight to it as Bernie takes it off the chain and places the ring in its right place. “I just knew, you had a glow about you both.” 

Serena and Bernie stand there arm in arm speechless. 

Fletch approached them with care, “I started a book, but gave up after Missy here blabbed to all and sundry so we used the takings to give you an engagement surprise party.” They looked at all of their friends and family and a teary Serena finally speaks.

“The major asked me to marry her a few days ago, and you lot caught on rather quickly. We thank you for this and we hope that you will all make the wedding soon to be set.” A cheer and glasses were raised.  
“To Serena and Bernie” Ms Tate lead the cheer, “To Serena and Bernie.” They all followed with the toast.They spent the whole afternoon there and long into evening, once the food and drinks were gone the majority of them all headed over to Albie’s to continue the celebration, all bar Serena and Bernie.   
Serena was the one who decided told them that Bernie had very specific plans for her and that she intended to enjoy every single moment of it, to which Jason, Greta, Cam and Charlotte groaned and the rest cheered as they made their way across the car park to the pub.

Serena having to drive as she insisted that Bernie can have a celebration drink, she only had the one for the toast and that was it. She was determined to support her fiancé through the last of the October days.  
Bernie’s hands never left Serena all the way home, she whispered words of love and her plans to what was going to happen tonight.  
Serena was squirming in her chair and placed her foot on the accelerator to get them home that bit quicker.

They get through the front door and Bernie entraps Serena on it.   
She encases her, presses her whole body against the door and tells her clearly what she wants her to do next.   
“You need to go upstairs, undress and lie yourself on the bed…….do not touch anything that I have left out………do you understand me?”   
Serena nodded and waits to be released, Bernie kisses her passionately and then stands back to let a heavily breathing Serena pass.

Serena practically runs upstairs and undresses as quickly as she can, then she notices the items on the bed.   
“Fucking Hell Bernie!” She breathed, she was going to stroke the double headed dildo when Bernie came in and slapped her arse hard.   
“I told you not to touch, bend over now.” Bernie sternly told Serena with a smirk, knowing that she couldn’t resist.   
Serena bends over and Bernie hits her gently with the cat-o-nine tails whip. Serena hums in excitement, there was no pain, just tickling the skin, then comes the harder whip, Serena slightly flinches and moans. Again not through pain but she is getting increasingly aroused.   
A third one is harder, one that leaves the skin red.   
“Bernie, again.” Serena pleads, knowing Bernie wont know how hard she would like it, they are all new and they haven’t explored too much with them. Bernie gives her 2 more hard whips then stops to caress the reddening area, she feels between the lips of her core to see if she is wet, of course she is wet, she is ready.

Bernie pulls her to stand up forcefully and throws her on the bed.   
“Arms above your head now.” She says and Serena happily complies, the handcuffs go on, followed by the blindfold.   
Bernie leaves the bed to place her end of the double headed dildo in situ, once in place and strapped on tightly she raises Serena’s knees so her feet are flat on the bed and wide, she lifts her arse and puts 2 pillows underneath it.

Bernie’s favourite ice-cream is mint chocolate chip, she managed to find body paint that is a similar taste to her favourite brand. She uses the first squeeze of the body paint over Serena’s nipples, she smears it around and then licks it off, the coolness of the mint makes Serena’s skin tingle. Then the warm wet tongue that follows shortly leaves Serena squirming and panting. 

The next squeeze of the body paint is just a pea sized blob on Serena’s clit. “Oh Fuck Bernie” Serena almost screams, not because of surprise but the tingling sensation that has been imposed. Bernie circles her clit as few times to spread it and Serena nearly comes at that.   
Bernie places her whole mouth around the area and sucks it as she closes her mouth.  
“Uh……uh….Bern………oh……fu….ck…….” And Serena cums, her hips bouncing up and down and Bernie allows the free movement, for now.

Next she places a swipe across Serena’s collar bones, hollow of her neck and smears it on her lips.   
“No licking it off…..that is my job.” Serena rubs her lips together and can just about taste the minty chocolate and hums in appreciation.   
Bernie throughly kisses her lips, then trails down to her chin, to the hollow in her neck then either side of Serena’s collar bone.   
Now all clean.

Bernie places the butt plug in Serena’s wet core, makes sure that there is plenty of the white creamy fluid that has trickled out and down covers the silicone plug and her anus. Bernie slowly places it in Serena’s arse and sets the vibration to the lowest setting.  
“Oh that is nice.” Serena breathes as Bernie holds it in place for a few seconds, making sure it doesn’t slip out.

She grabs the cat-o-nine tails again and slaps Serena’s breasts and stomach until they have a rosy glow. She trails the tips down her body until it reaches the thick brown curls. Serena’s hips buckle so Bernie slaps her core making Serena bring her knees together and turns away from her, groaning. 

Bernie places her lips to Serena’s ear.   
“Open them for me, is it too much?” Serena shakes her head and opens her legs once again.   
Bernie slaps a little harder, Serena does exactly the same so this time Bernie forces her legs open and puts herself between them.  
“Ok?” Bernie asks.   
“Yes.” A whispered breath was a response.  
“One more time?” Bernie asks for permission to continue, Serena licks her lips and opens herself as wide as she can get, lifting her feet off the bed.  
SMACK.   
“Argh” Serena screams trying to close her legs but Bernie is stopping her, she rubs to sooth her clit, only for Serena to start twitching and another spurt of creamy fluid glides out of Serena.

Bernie leans down and uses her tongue to clean it up. Her fingers delving deep, bringing out as much as she can.   
“Ready?” Bernie asks as she places the double headed dildo at Serena’s entrance.  
“Please Bernie, please……fuck me fast and hard……I need it.”   
Bernie lifts Serena’s knees so her arse is raised of the bed and she pummels in and out of Serena.   
Its hard and fast. Harder and faster than either of them have done before, but the noises coming from Serena suggests that it is just fine, better than fine in fact.

“Bernie……..Bernie…….I am……….FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!” Serena pulls on the handcuffs tightly and arches her back so much she pulls her arse away from Bernie which pulls the dildo out.  
“No Bernie don’t stop…….i need to………oh.” Bernie pulls her back and thrusts back in, pulling at her thighs to stop her from pulling back again. Rhythm and speed back up onto high once again. Serena cums hard.

Bernie allows her the time to twitch her way through it, every now and again touching Serena, a lick and a bite her and there, no place covered twice.   
Serena eventually calms down.  
Bernie turns her over and spreads her legs wide making sure the pillows are just under her stomach but above her pelvis. Bernie places her hands underneath and raises her arse slightly, she once again thrusts the long and wide dildo in Serena who arches her back.   
“Ready?” Bernie asks and Serena nods, pulled up a little higher Bernie begins to thrust hard in and out but at no particular rhythm. Sometimes holding it deep inside her, sometimes all the way to the tip, sometimes a third of the way in.   
Serena in frustration pulls her self onto her elbows and tiptoes and begins to fuck herself hard. Bernie leans back and watches her, she builds up a steady rhythm but it is still not enough.

“Will you just fuck me and fuck me hard.” Serena almost screams, Bernie laughs, leans up and pulls Serena back, tucking her legs now underneath her.  
SLAM, “Oh yes.” SLAM, “More.” SLAM, “Harder and faster.  
Bernie grips tightly on Serena’s hips and goes as hard and as fast as she can, Serena after a few minutes lies facedown on the bed, twitching and curled up in a ball, she is twitching so hard her butt plug comes out and is flung on the floor.

Bernie undoes the cuffs and removes the blindfold and sits on the chair at the base of the bed, watching Serena slowly come around.   
Serena eventually looks around to see where Bernie has gone and smiles at her.   
“Again.” Serena requests.  
Bernie raises her eyebrows and looks at her questioningly, she has had several orgasms tonight and not all of them have been small ones, but Serena needs more.

Bernie pulls her to the edge of the bed and opens her wide, Serena thinking that she will use the dildo is very surprised to see Bernie kneeling down using her fingers, 3 at first soon followed by 4.   
Bernie gently enters her thumb and widens her cervix, she slowly goes deeper and Serena hums, her hips meet Bernie’s slight thrust, she agh’s at the turn of her hand and sighs at the gentle exit.  
Bernie manages to get all her fingers and thumb in and gently fists. Although she is wet, Serena needs a little help to take it, Bernie reaches for the cherry flavoured lube and coats her hand generously.

Bernie starts again, first 3, then 4 then the thumb. Serena takes it easily, Bernie is able to thrust in and out, twist and place her hand in a tight ball all while inside of Serena.   
Serena meets her thrust for small thrust and grips the pillows as she cums for the final time.

Now Serena is finally sated, Bernie cleans herself up and starts the shower running for them both. A shower at nearly 3.30 am seems absurd but is needed, too many bodily fluids everywhere for them to be able to sleep comfortably. Bernie changes the sheets, glad that she washed yesterdays in anticipation for tonight.  
Tonight the can’t fall asleep entwined, Serena is too sensitive to Bernie spoons Serena instead.


	16. Day 15.            Skin Deep.

Bernie hates waking up early, although you think all of the years in the RAMC would have prepared her for an early wake up call. Unfortunately it wasn’t from Serena it was from Ms Tate as there is a Maj Acc coming in. A bus has overturned on the motorway and she is needed to get straight to the site, Serena is also needed at the hospital to prepare for the multiple traumas. Ric is already enroute and so are several other senior members of staff.  
Bernie heads straight to the accident site via a police escort and Serena drives herself to work.

Several hours (14 hours) later Serena and Bernie head home, utterly shattered. They had manage just about to save more than they lost, but the last surgery was one that would stay in their minds for a long time to come.  
It was a 15 year old who had been impailed by a rail that twisted and broke, it ended up in his chest exiting his stomach. Jac, Serena and Bernie managed to save him but he was going to need several surgeries in the near future and was certainly not out of the woods yet.

Bernie was in the shower sobbing, Serena came in and wrapped her body and held her tight. Soon her tears following. They sat on the shower floor, with the hot water still flowing over their bodies. Bernie told Serena about the sight that she saw, the bodies, the limbs the mothers crying trying to find their children. It was a mother and child day to the local museum.   
“Serena.” Bernie almost begged her name, Serena looked at her lovingly, she knew what she needed.  
Serena changed their position so they were now standing, Bernie’s back pressed to Serena’s front, her head resting back on Serena’s shoulder while Serena peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses.  
Bernie’s face under the shower, Serena trailed her fingers down and found her clit, barely touching it she circled it slowly. Bernie’s hips moved in time and a little forward to get more pressure but Serena didn’t give it.  
Serena’s other hand slowly and gently caressed Bernie’s breasts, Bernie arched into her touch and cried.  
Serena turned her around and brought Bernie’s face into the crook of her neck, brought her leg to wrap around Serena’s waist and entered her, again very slowly, in and out. Bernie once again met her thrust now wrapping her arms tightly around Serena’s neck, holding them as close as the can.  
Serena brushed her fingers down Bernie’s back and placed her thumb directly on her clit.  
Bernie silently came, her body shaking, still holding onto Serena.

Serena dried her and brought her to bed, where the last memories were of a tearful Bernie falling asleep wrapped around her, with as much skin touching as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short and sweet but hope you like it x


	17. Day 16.           The Major.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie needs something to do, something to take her mind of yesterday.  
> Luckily Serena knows what to do.

Still reeling from their long torturous day yesterday Bernie was fidgety. She had no work to keep her mind or body occupied. Serena was worried about her fiancés behaviour then realised when Bernie gets like this she needs to be told what to do. Like she would have been back in the RAMC, her being given an order so she can carry it out, no questions asked. 

Serena left to go upstairs and pulled out her running gear from the drawers, came back down stairs and dragged Bernie into the conservatory. She flung her running gear on the chair and told Bernie to put it on. Bernie took the gear without question and was about to leave the room when Serena stood tall in the doorway. She had that I am pissed off with you look, the one she usually gives the F1’s when they are fooling around and not doing their jobs. Bernie tried again to pass her but Serena stood her ground.

“Soldier, I told you to put those on now.” Her stern voice did something to Bernie’s insides that gave her goosebumps, the little hairs all over Bernie’s body stood to attention.  
“Get by the chair and put on your uniform soldier.” Serena barked. Bernie walked backwards while looking Serena in the eye and when she got to the chair she undressed from her casual clothes and she placed the lycra running gear on under the very watchful eye of her fiancé.

“I want you to do a run 2 miles in less than 12 minutes. You have 10 minutes to warm up before you go, then you must leave the house to run. Do you understand me?” Serena was now in her face, lips to lips, noses touching and eyes staring at one another.   
“Yes ma’am” Bernie gently breathed back.  
“I said do you understand me soldier?” Serena louder than before.  
“Ma’am, yes Ma’am.” Bernie shouted back.   
Serena smiled that feral smile and told her to start her warm up exercises. 

Serena had to leave her to do it on her own, she was too aroused, if she saw Bernie bend over in those tight lycra trousers she would have fucked her brains out then and there but then they would still have the same issue.

Serena entered the room exactly 10 minutes later and Bernie was shaking her feet and hands.   
“Leave now and do not be longer than 12 minutes, Serena placed the timer on the oven and started it as soon as Bernie closed the front door.   
Serena raced upstairs to get Bernie’s old Khaki uniform out from her wardrobe and put it on. It was a very tight fit but she just managed to squeeze into it, boots and all which made her feel as though she was a clown. 

11 minutes and 49 seconds later, a heavily panting Bernie came back through the door. Serena asked for her phone, so she could check the distance. Bernie always tracks her distance and time on the app.  
“Well done soldier, go and stretch it off, you have 7 minutes.” Serena handed her a small hand towel and pushed her through the conservatory door again. 

7 Minutes later Serena came back in and sat on the chair. Bernie for the first time took in the sight of her fiancé, her fiancé that is wearing her uniform and god did she look sexy in it. She went to touch her but Serena slapped her gently across the face.   
Bernie surprised took a step back and stood to attention.  
“How dare you touch a commanding officer without being told. I want 30 sit ups NOW!” Serena barked, she had this Major role down to a T. Bernie lay down on the floor right in front of the chair Serena sat down upon and placed her feet on either side of the arms on the chair and raised herself up in the middle of her open legs.   
Serena bent forward slightly so every time Bernie came up, she was teasing her for a kiss.   
She never got one though.

Bernie did her sit ups with ease, once she finished she stood to attention and waited her next command. Serena was now sitting back on her chair with her legs slightly open, rubbing her fingers up and down the crotch line, giving herself just enough pressure to make her increasingly wet.  
“Private Wolfe.” Serena sternly said, Bernie’s nostrils flared, a big demotion from Major, Serena could see the anger in her eyes when she called her private. So to get her further riled, Serena stood up, pressed her front to Bernie’s back and stated clearly in her ear.   
“Private Wolfe, you are my personal PRIVATE. You will do what I say, when I say it and then you will get your reward.” Serena scraped her nails down Bernie’s back trying to make her move, gasp anything but she didn’t.

Serena sat back down and crossed her legs.   
“Get down and give me 50 push ups, NOW SOLDIER.” Bernie didn’t verbally respond she saluted and jumped up in the air only to land in the press up position and proceeded to do the 50 press ups with ease and stood once again to attention.

Serena waited for Bernie’s breaths to even out, she was in this for the long haul and they were only an hour in. Bernie’s eyes tracked Serena’s eyes as she raked over her body. Watching as a drop of sweat runs from Bernie’s forehead to her cheek, down the corner of her jaw, one the muscle of her neck, over the bone of her clavicle into the wet lycra material.

Now calm but deeply breathing Serena started again. She gave Bernie 2 cloths and the window cleaner and told her to do the glass doors of the conservatory.   
This way Serena could watch as her toned muscles work over the glass, she had to bend over or get on her hands and knees to do the bottom of the door which means she gets a better view of her tight arse.  
Bernie does this without question.

As soon as she finishes Serena takes the cleaning things away and tells Bernie to place her hands on the glass, more than shoulder width apart. Bernie does this but they slide as the glass is still slightly wet, she leans forward a little to apply more pressure to stop them from slipping. Serena kicks her legs apart, wider than her arms, the lycra was almost at breaking point.  
Serena stands flush behind her, trails her hands from the wrists of Bernie’s arms, all the way up to her shoulders and cups her jaw. Serena pulls Bernie’s head back to lie on her shoulder, Serena sinks her teeth into Bernie and her knees gives way, Bernie stumbles, quickly recovers and resumes her position.   
Serena waits again for Bernies equilibrium to return.

Serena tentatively bends, conscious that the tight khaki bottoms have little give in them. She trails her hands up the outer side of Bernie’s legs until she gets to her knees then switches to the insides, ever so slowly.   
When she reaches for the apex of her thighs she rubs back and forth until Bernie’s legs are once again straining.   
Serena pulls back and Bernie instantly misses the contact of her.

“Attention.” Serena says and Bernie jumps to it and faces her, Serena is now back in the chair.   
“I want you to lie down on the table for me soldier.” Serena is barely holding it together now. Bernie silently salutes, takes of her trainers and lies down on the table facing the ceiling.  
The glass is cold against her fiery skin, the sweat collects around her. Serena goes to Bernie’s head and pulls her slightly more to the edge and licks the sweat off Bernie’s shell of ear.   
“I am going to touch you now soldier and you are not allowed to move.” Bernie didn’t respond as it wasn’t a question.  
Serena roughly squeezed Bernie’s breasts, not yet playing with her nipples, both hand working in tandem with each breast. Bernie has to close her eyes, the lycra material giving extra friction to her aroused nipples, her breaths becoming deeper and irregular.   
Serena pinches her nipples and lifts them both up and snaps them back, Bernie’s eyes open wide, her mouth opens but no sound, just her nails on her fingertips white with the amount of pressure that is applied.

Again Serena waits for Bernie to calm. Sitting at the chair observing Bernie’s body, watching as she slowly lifts each finger and her feet relax to the side more. Finally watching the rise and fall of the chest, no longer using her stomach muscles to breath Serena stands in the middle of the table.   
The back of her fingers go from just underneath the curve of Bernie’s breasts to her hip bone, back up a different way then back down. This is repeated several times.   
Bernie is biting on her bottom lip, her nostrils flair and her stomach goes further in as she admires each taut muscle.  
Serena uses her right hand to cup Bernie’s core and leaves her hand there with a bit of pressure.  
Bernie has gone, her hips move.   
“Please Major.” Escapes and her fingers now are wrapped around the glass table edge.   
Serena thinks she could break it if she continued this much longer.  
Serena stood back and withdrew all contact.   
“Upstairs Private, undress and wait for me in the bedroom.” Bernie forgot to salute, forgot to acknowledge as she headed out the door, Serena barked at her to. “Get your tight fucking arse back in here.”  
Serena pressed her breasts to Bernie’s, looked her in the eye. “Did you forget something PRIVATE?” She scowled. Bernie thought, refrained from smirking and then saluted, she waited to be dismissed before running back upstairs.

Serena made them both a drink of ice cold juice and took it upstairs, she handed it to Bernie with a nod so she could accept it. Bernie gulped hers down all in one go, a little spilling out at the glass edge, Serena leaned forward and licked it.   
Bernie reached out for Serena, she was about to grab Serena by the hips but remembered she cant. She hated having no contact with Serena, she loved to feel her everywhere, leaving nowhere untouched.

“I want you facing the wall, hands above your head and feet apart.” Serena ordered, Bernie saluted and did exactly what she said and waited. Serena left the bedroom with the box of tricks and came back with the glass dildo strapped onto her body. Serena pulled her hips back and widened her stance and thrusted it in without warning or lube or anything.   
Bernie’s head went forward and hit the wall, a big breath breathed out, her hands clenched tightly together.

Serena waited, wanted to see if Bernie would push back but she was a good soldier. 

Both of her hands slapped hard on Bernie’s arse cheeks and that was her own signal to go. Hard and steady Serena thrusted into her, she placed he hands on the wall too so her front was pressed up against Bernie’s back, her breasts rubbing on her shoulder blades.   
Serena sunk her teeth once again into Bernie’s neck and sucked, she didn’t release the skin until Bernie came. Bernie never released a sound as she came, but her body twitching and legs shaking told Serena that she was orgasming.

Serena pulled back and left the room to go back to the bathroom and Bernie stayed facing the wall, now pressing her chest into it, to cool her burning body down.

Serena soon came back with the cat-o-nine tails. The first slash was against the wall to the right hand side of Bernie, the second was to the left, the third was straight on the arse. Bernie’s head falling forward, this time her chin on her chest.  
Serena stood back a little and swirled it around gaining momentum. Bernie could feel the cool breeze emanating of it until the tail ends caught her skin up and down her back. It wasn’t painful by no means, just stimulated the skin so each nerve end is on fire.   
Her endurance is long.  
Bernie begs for her to stop, Serena stops and looks at her worriedly, scared that she has gone too far.

Bernie puts her at ease by telling her she just needs the loo - how romantic.

Bernie leaves the room and Serena undoes her boots, places the glass dildo in the drawer and waits for Bernie to return. Bernie is a while, Serena shouts and asks her if she is ok, but she doesn’t reply. Serena tentatively enters the room to find Bernie bent over at the sink with her hand on her clit, she hasn’t heard Serena come in through the open door.   
Serena grabs her hair and pulls it back hard, Bernie gasped and Serena pulled her so they were face to face.

“PRIVATE WHY ARE YOU GIVING YOURSELF RELEASE…..DID I SAY YOU COULD?” Serena yelled like she never yelled before. Bernie shook her off, took her by the chin and kissed her with such passion it made Serena forget who was in charge. Bernie walked Serena backward to the room and pushed her to the wall where she was made to stand.  
“Umph.” Left Serena’s lips and her fingers automatically sought out Bernie’s clit, she stroked and stroked until she came.   
There was no tenderness or love, it was a right good fucking.  
Bernie rested her head on Serena’s shoulder and apologised, she couldn’t wait any longer, her clit was hot it was almost painful.   
Serena nodded took Bernie’s face in her hands and told her it was ok. Serena looked her in the eyes and asked her what she wanted to do next. “Carry on please, please can we carry on.” Bernie practically begged, Serena nodded and moved so she can resume the position.

Serena grabbed the cat-o-nine tails once again and this time whipped her arse hard.   
“I want to hear you now Major, I don’t mind hearing your voice.” Bernie nodded and placed her forehead back on the wall, her hands are now gripping her hair tightly.   
‘Smack’ another whip to her arse and Bernie whimpers, she knows it is payback for what has just happened and she will take her punishment. ‘Smack’ this one was on her legs, setting them now on fire going instantly red. Her legs once again shaking.  
‘Smack’ this one to her core, Bernie’s pelvis thrusted forwards and she signalled with her hand that she couldn’t take anymore.   
Serena placed it down on the drawers so Bernie could see that she no longer would be using it.

“Shower private. Now” Serena said, she followed Bernie into the bathroom and watched her shower, Bernie watched Serena too. She took of the jacket, the t-shirt, boots and trousers to find Serena in khaki underwear. Bernie stopped what she was doing, frozen. Staring at Serena, her breath quickened and she slowly walked out of the shower and turned it off. Serena knew that whatever was going to come next would be unexpected for both of them.  
Bernie’s stalked her, pushed her back and pressed her wet body against Serena’s and plainly told her that she was the major now, she was in charge and she was going to fuck her until she begged her to stop. Serena could only just open her mouth, so she just nodded. 

Bernie took the double headed dildo, placed her end straight inside of her and secured the straps. Serena watched carefully, tried to move into the bedroom but she was stopped.   
Bernie pushed her on to her knees and thrusted the dildo into Serena’s mouth, Serena took it. Deep and long, eyes watering as it hits the back of her throat making her heave just a little. When Bernie had enough of mouth fucking Serena, she pulled her back and the up, kissed her and pushed her back onto the wall.

It all happened so quickly yet so slowly, Bernie picked her up, wrapped Serena’s legs around her waist, shoved the dildo between what she know knows as crotchless knickers and thrusts the full length of the dildo straight into Serena.   
“Hands on your head soldier.” Bernie ordered, Serena did just that, which gave Bernie full access to her bouncing breasts as she fucks her hard up the wall. The cool tiles allowing Serena to glide up and down them smoothly while she pummels her hard. Bernie is relentless, she builds her up to bring her back down again.  
When Serena finally cums, she hard and has to hold on to Bernie. Needs something to grab onto, to steady her violent twitches. 

It has been nearly 4 hours since they started this and now she has cum for the first time.  
One a piece.

Bernie releases her and pulls her in for another kiss, Serena this time walking Bernie backwards into the bedroom with ease, They fall on the bed and Serena allows Bernie to take her fill of her body. Bernie touches everywhere, worshipping every centimetre of skin. Fingers delving deep into Serena’s core and Serena doing the same to Bernie to bring them both to mutual multiple orgasms. It was difficult with the dildo still being inside Bernie but Serena’s slender fingers and Bernie’s wet core meant she could easily take it.

They lie sated on the bed, Serena takes the dildo off Bernie and places it with the whip and joins her back on the bed.  
“Thank you.” Bernie finally speaks, I needed that.  
“My pleasure Major.” Serena said with a final kiss before they fell asleep, still too hot to bring the duvet over them.


	18. Day 17.          Cunnilingus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie at work.

Serena and Bernie are in on shift together, they are hoping for a reasonable calm day, having learned not to say the Q word, because when they do bedlam appears before they get to the T.   
The ward looks busy and somewhat under control. The handover was done by a rather lovely by a locum who has taken quite a shine to Serena. 

Bernie finds it funny now, how Serena can charm the skin off a snake and still only have eyes for her, leading the poor buggers astray.   
What Bernie doesn’t find funny is when she is horny, Serena knows exactly how to make it worse. And today Bernie has woken up horny and very late, so was not able to do anything about it or should we say Ms Campbell do anything about it.

There are a steady stream of patients coming in and out that keeps them busy for most of their shift, however it is now lunchtime and Bernie needs feeding. When I say Bernie needs feeding, let me clarify, she needs to feed her sexual desires. Feast on Serena and allow Serena to feast on her all before they are due back on the ward. 

Bernie very quickly leaves the ward and leads Serena to her new Medical Directors office, which is more like a large store cupboard but Serena doesn’t really care as most of her work she completes on the ward anyway where she can see Bernie.   
As soon as the door shuts Bernie brings Serena in for a kiss. It starts of nice enough, and as the minutes pass Bernie is stripping Serena of her clothes. Before they part Serena only has her trainers on and her scrub bottoms around her ankles, she didn’t know how Bernie did that without her noticing.  
“You are very overdressed Major.” Serena huskily said as she pulled Bernie’s scrub top off, then her bottoms and finally her bra. Serena steps out of her trousers and walks Bernie to the floor behind her desk. The room is not big enough to have a sofa or spare seating in, there was her chair and her desk, one filing cabinet and a bookcase. 

The floor will have to do.

Serena lowered herself under the desk and spread Bernie’s legs so her ankles are as wide as the inner legs of her desk, just wide enough to fit herself in. A long cool blow to Bernie’s glistening core makes Bernie reach out for Serena’s fingers, when finally sought they entwined and gripped tightly.  
Serena used the tip of her tongue to nudge Bernie’s clit, Bernie’s legs shook and she arched her back the pressure is not enough but the bounce after the flick is so arousing.  
Serena released her right hand and used her index and middle finger to slowly thrust in and out of Bernie’s core. Curling and rotating slightly, Bernie has to bring her legs up and places her feet on Serena’s back gently rubbing up and down in time with each thrust.  
With her tongue as wide as it can get Serena licks from where her fingers are up to Bernie’s clit then sucks hard, rubbing the wide tongue up and down as she gently releases to suck again.  
Bernie’s free hand goes into Serena’s hair pulling her closer as she shakes through her orgasm, Serena doesn’t stop which starts Bernie onto her third only to be brought down gently, she releases Bernie’s clit but carries on thrusting her two fingers.

Serena releases her other hand and uses that to open Bernie wider, not only her legs but her folds. She blows again and Bernie swears quietly - thankfully as they can hear Ms Tate’s conversation that is only next door.  
Serena finishes her off by once again placing her lips over Bernie’s clit and rubbing up and down with force.  
Bernie cums, she arches her back, pulls her legs up into herself holds on behind her knees. Rolling onto her side to get Serena away from her core as she now is over sensitive.   
By doing this Bernie knocks the filing cabinet with her legs which bangs loudly. Ms Tate knocks and tries to enter the thankfully locked office, not that either of them knew who did it but is grateful all the same. She shouts through the door which means Serena has to respond.

“Its ok Abigail, its just me having 5 before I go back on the ward. I dropped a folder of the bookcase thats all.” As they scramble to get dressed. Luckily Ms Tate accepts this excuse….and that is what this is…….and leaves her to it. Serena checks the hallway is clear before they both exit down to pulses to get some proper food.


	19. Day 18.                Best Finger Forward.

They are cuddled in bed, work for the past 2 days has been ok. Yesterday was thrilling, nearly getting caught once again by the big boss in Serena’s new shiny office. Bernie is quite sure that Ms Tate actually knew what they were getting up to in there, the looks that they shared as they glance then a smirk as Bernie and Serena left Pulses. However she has never said anything directly.

Serena has to move, she needs the loo, Bernie watches her leave the bed and her bare arse shake gently as she pads into the bathroom. The silhouette of her through the glass on the wall and her breasts as she comes back. Serena walks around to Bernie’s side of the bed and stands snaking her hand up from Bernie’s ankle to her thigh.   
Serena reaches the nightstand where she pulls out the list and ponders it carefully, glancing at Bernie every so often. The moonlight is the only source of light makes Serena’s skin glow. Bernie gently pulls on Serena’s hand to pull her down, she can’t wait any longer. She needs to feel her, have Serena’s body on hers.

“Major……you need to put your best finger forward.” Serena seductively tells her in her deep alto voice as she looks deeply in her eyes, crawling up the bed now over Bernie’s naked body. Serena’s breasts trail up Bernie’s body and her eyes track them all the way, arching up as their nipples touch.   
Bernie pulls Serena’s face down to kiss her, her fingers roam all over Serena’s face and neck. Their faces are now so they are now cheek to cheek, Bernie rolls nipples with the tips of her fingers and Serena moves up further so her breasts are now in Bernie’s face where she takes one in her mouth and sucks. 

Bernie now has her hand free to find the wet curls of Serena’s core and tugs slightly, Serena brings her hips forward and as she does this Bernie places 2 fingers deep in her core and lies back, she watches Serena’s face as she curls her fingers just as she knows Serena likes it.   
Serena’s eyes rolled back and her jaw relaxed and opened wide, Bernie nuzzled her nose to bring their faces together once again, her thrusts are slow and placed, placed just so it nudges her g spot but not enough pressure to come.  
Serena rolls her hips in time with Bernie’s torturous slow thrusts, breathing heavy across the cheeks of her fiancée. Serena is trying to mutter something but she can’t, she can’t get the words out she needs her oxygen to keep her above Bernie and on the edge of what she knows is going to be a huge orgasm.

Serena places her forehead on Bernie’s and looks her dead in the eye. Her body is tingling all over, it feels like all of her body is being pricked with hot and cold needles, butterflies flying around in her stomach and her fast sticarto heartbeat is in her head and not in her chest.  
“Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh.” She breathes, her inner muscles clamp down hard on Bernie’s fingers as Bernie come hithers deep inside of Serena. Serena cums, shakes and twitches collapses on top of Bernie.   
Unable to breathe or speak, she lies there motionless.

Bernie with the full weight of Serena lying on her, reaches in the bedside cabinet and pulls out Serena’s favourite vibrator, it’s the first one they purchased together. The vibrator is large, blue, has ridges all around and has different pulse settings.   
Bernie places it in the slow pulse but gentle vibrate, she strokes it down Serena’s back, leaves it resting on the curve of her spine.   
“Hhhhmmmmmm Bernie.” Serena breathes deep in the curve of Bernie’s neck, she lifts her body up and Bernie places it in its rightful place. 

Serena opens her legs wider as she sits up and holds onto Bernie’s hips just behind her. Bernie can see the vibrator slip in and out of Serena, Serena bouncing ever so slightly so her breasts bounces and Bernie wants to touch them, she sits up and has to move so she can take one in her mouth.   
The rhythm of the thrusts falters, Serena raises herself higher, her breasts now rubbing Bernie’s face, Serena is pulling on her hair so her face is between her plentiful breasts, smothering almost. Bernie takes it all, regaining force and rhythm she turns up the pulse and vibrations she turns it slightly and waits for Serena to cum once again.

Serena does cum, juices flowing down her legs pooling on Bernie’s lap. The vibrator still buzzing inside her as she shakes her final shake and falls to the side, curled up.   
Bernie takes it out of her, uses the towel to wipe herself down and picks Serena up to take her to the shower. They sit in the shower on the floor and it is Bernie’s turn to shower a sated and boneless Serena. She never before been made to wait for so long to cum, so smooth and delicate, sensuous almost. The feeling of being wrapped by Bernie but it is she that is doing the wrapping. Even now on the shower floor she is wrapped around Bernie.

They head to bed, another day to work and they will do it together.


	20. Day 19.                 Face On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie says one word that triggers Serena.

Bernie is angry at Serena, she has pulled rank once too often today. Trying to steer the new policies in one direction and Bernie protested stating that she was going to far. That the policies she wants to put in place would hinder them rather than help them. That new medical procedures are found all of the time and that they simply cannot always go to the board before they do them. Today was one of those times and Serena put a stop to it mid procedure.

The fight carried on all the way home, Serena had only ever seen Bernie red faced for 2 reasons, one when she is emotionally exposed like on the day she fled to Ukraine and when she is sexually aroused.  
Today it is both, she is emotionally exposed because she lost the patient on the table as she could not try to do the procedure and he bled out, and that she found the new Medical Director so fucking sexy.   
Serena is wearing one of her power suits today, to just make it worse she is wearing the leopard print blouse and heels to match………and to really top it off she is wearing bra and crotchless knickers that her desert storm army uniform khaki colours. The ones very similar to the ones she wore when she was ‘The Major’ but instead of green, they were a mixture of browns and creams.

Serena has undressed ready to get a shower, before they started to get tea prepared when Bernie spun her around by her shoulders and kissed her, Bernie is rambling in between kisses about how sexy she is, hot, irresistible, a vision of beauty, but the word that made Serena shut her up was when she called her a MILF!  
Serena pulled back with her death stare and pushed Bernie hard so she fell back onto the bed. Serena instantly on top of her, pinning her down and growling.  
“MILF………you really want to fuck me?????” Serena said as she bites her way around Bernie’s neck as a strangled yes comes out.  
“I will let you fuck me……..but I am going to sit on your face until you make me cum……..and you don’t stop until I tell you.” Serena demands as she crawls further up Bernie’s body, gripping Bernie’s hands to hold herself steady.

Serena looks down and sees Bernie’s eyes darken, she licks her lips and lifts her head to nudge the throbbing nub making Serena shake on the first touch.  
“Fuck…….” Serena breathes as she lowers slightly, feeling Bernie’s tongue fluttering in her folds, not yet penetrating her. Bernie pulls with her teeth on the folds and hums appreciatively feeling a gush of wetness trickle down her neck.  
Serena feels it, every time Bernie sticks the rod of her tongue deep inside of her, Bernie’s nose twitches on her clit. Serena’s hips move back and forth uncontrollably, the fingers tighten around Bernie’s, nails now digging in the skin.   
Serena is bent forward now, can no longer stand the mini rods of Bernie’s tongue, it’s not enough, she begs and pleads with Bernie to make her cum, but Bernie’s isn’t listening, she is snogging her wet core, her nose blowing cool air onto her clit making it burn more.  
Serena has to force herself to sit up and place her own clit on Bernie’s mouth and presses down so she can sink no further into the pillows.  
Bernie relents and sucks hard, rubbing her tongue around in circles until Serena cums, sending a fresh gush of creamy liquid down her neck and chin.

Serena releases her hands from Bernie’s and was about to get up when Bernie’s arms wrap around her thighs to keep her in place.  
“MMMMMIIIIIILLLLLLLLFFFFFFF.” Bernie hums into Serena’s core several times, Serena scrambles to grip onto something, Bernie raises her knees so her feet are flat on the bed so she can support Serena and encourages her to lie back, her hands now gripping Bernie’s ankles.

Bernie opens Serena’s folds more and uses her index fingers to probe in and out while using the tip of her tongue to rub the indent of the nub, up and down or sideways, applying just enough pressure to make Serena scramble once again for purchase, her body is now arched backwards over Bernie’s knees and pulling tightly on Bernie’s ankles.  
Serena screams into the dark and Bernie enjoys the squirting liquid coming from Serena. Bernie’s thighs open and Serena collapses back between Bernie’s legs and turns around, her face now level with Bernie’s core.

Serena rubs her finger between the folds and gathers the wetness to sooth her dry mouth, the salty sweetness clinging to her lips as her fingers delve for more. In tandem the turn so that Bernie’s core is now on top of Serena’s face as she is now lying on her back and a long drip of white creamy fluid is enticed onto Serena’s lips. She rubs her lips together like she has just applied lipstick, the tip of her tongue tasting.   
Bernie’s fingers are stroking the side of Serena’s face as she lowers herself down. Serena’s lips stay closed, just the hint of her tongue squeezing through as Bernie’s folds open around Serena’s face.  
Bernie stills and Serena’s hands rise up to fondle Bernie’s nipples, not any pressure, holding them lightly like holding a new born puppy.

Serena suddenly takes one big swipe from the anus, through her folds and to her clit only to go back again, circling her tongue on her arse hole to repeat this several times, maybe 8 or 9.   
Serena closes her eyes and allows the knowledge of Bernie’s body to take her where she wants to go, probing the core entrance, delving deep inside her wet core, nipping on the folds, a kiss to the nub, her tongue trying to penetrate the tight arse. Never settling on anywhere for more than 30 seconds before picking a new place.  
Bernie’s breaths are shallow and quick, every time she probes deep in Bernie with her tongue Bernie’s muscles clamp down immediately. She wont last much longer.

Serena slightly readjusts herself, wets her middle finger of her left hand and slowly inserts it into Bernie’s arse. “Holy Fuck Mother of God.” Bernie screams holding onto the footboard of the bed.  
Serena takes her middle and index finger of her right hand and slowly inserts it in Bernie’s hot wet core, flickering against her swollen g spot. Finally Serena places her lips tightly around Bernie’s clit and bites as she sucks.  
It doesn’t take long for Bernie to cum 3 times consecutively within 5 minutes, it is Bernie now that lies boneless on the bed Serena stroking her through it.

Bernie just about has the strength to turn around and lie in her fiancé’s arms until they can both move to get some food.  
Serena turned to Bernie and smiled. “MILF hey?” Bernie chuckled, “Oh yes the only mother I want to Fuck all the time.” Serena kissed her deeply, tasting themselves on each others lips wasn’t enough to stop their stomachs reminding them that they need physical food to keep them going.

They ordered take away and headed straight back to bed.   
Tomorrow Bernie is hoping that Serena can tone down the sexy Medical Director just a bit so she can focus on the ward and their patients.


	21. Day 20.                     Doggy Dare

Saturday is usually Bernie and Serena’s day off but as they have had rather a busy week between surgeries and meetings they decided to lock themselves on their office to complete the ever growing pile of paperwork.   
There was only one problem, Serena couldn’t concentrate.   
Bernie was wearing her reading glasses at the end of her nose, the tip of the pen was being sucked on and every now and then Bernie’s tongue came and swirled around the plastic like she does when licking the ice-cream tip for the first time.  
Serena groaned and Bernie raised her eyes and smirked. She was playing a game, a game that she must be winning she thought.  
To ease the tension Bernie got up with her purse in her hand and left the room, Serena exhaling as soon as the door closed. Trying to bring herself to some decorum at least she attempted to do some more paperwork.

10 minutes later Bernie arrived back with 2 chocolate croissants and 2 lattes and sat on the visitors chair, ever so not ladylike with her splayed legs wide, pelvis up and breasts perky.   
Serena licked her lips to get the trace of chocolatey crumbs all while looking directly at Bernie’s breasts. The steady breathing, rise and fall was making Serena squirm. It is a slow torture, as soon as Bernie gets home she is in for a good fucking.  
Bernie stood up and closed the blind that was behind her, lifted Serena’s chin and kissed her passionately before sitting back at her desk leaving Serena panting and wondering why and how she has just nearly been killed off by a kiss.

It is now lunchtime and Bernie’s done pile is twice as high as Serena’s, every time Bernie lifted her head Serena was in her world of her own, staring at her. This time Bernie closed all of the blinds and massaged Serena’s shoulders until she came back from her revere into the room.  
“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me Bernie…….We have had so much sex the passed 20 days and I still want more, all I can think about is you fucking me on this desk. I am sure it is on the list and even if it isn’t, can we swap it, can you please fuck me.” Bernie’s hands stilled on Serena’s shoulders, Serena looked up pleadingly. 

Hands slowly trailed down Serena’s shirt opening each button one by one, once opened Bernie’s fingers trailed up Serena’s torso and back down into Serena’s bra. Squeezing and massaging them, Serena fell back onto the backrest of the chair, her head rolling side to side and her eyes closed. Mumbled words coming out of Serena’s mouth, nothing either of them knew what it was. Serena’s hands trailed from Bernie’s wrists to her neck pulling her down for a long slow sexy kiss.

Now the need for air is desperately needed Bernie pulled away and walked over to her desk, pulled her bag from under the desk and pulled out the harness, she next pulled out 2 of the 3 dildo’s from her bag and inspected them and choose the extra large purple one, Serena’s eyes widened and she smiled as Bernie placed the cock through the ring and secured it to the harness.  
Serena stood up all while looking at Bernie in the eyes, pulled down her trousers and knickers, took off her shirt and placed her breasts back in the bra.  
She moved the chair back and bent herself over the desk, hands splayed out and her feet wide apart.  
Bernie took off her clothes and stepped into the harness, tightened the straps and locked the door as she walked back to Serena.

Bernie placed the cock between Serena’s legs and bent forward she her full weight was on Serena, she wrapped her arms around her chest and kissed her neck telling her that if she wanted to be fucked here and now she would have to beg.  
“Oh god Bernie, I need you, I need you to fuck me hard over this table. Bernie please…..please…oooohhhhhhh.” Bernie slid the cock into Serena but only about a third of the way in. Serena was pinned to the desk and couldn’t buck her hips to get cock fully in her.  
Bernie chuckled at the strangled sounds coming from Serena. “You need this don’t you baby, you need me to fuck you hard, you need me to show you who is boss…..that we are still equals…..that you are mine!”   
“Yes I am yours………Bernie…..please……..” Serena’s hands were slipping as her palms were sweaty and she could no longer het a grip.

Bernie raised herself and thrusted hard the rest of the cock deep inside on Serena. “Holy mother of god.” She panted as Bernie stilled.  
Bernie waited and took the full length out then rammed it back into Serena, her legs slamming on the desk so hard the computer screen wobbled.  
Bernie repeated this 8 times and Serena came, Bernie having to place her hand over her mouth to stop the strangled orgasm from being too loud and letting their colleagues on the other side of the office know exactly what they are doing.  
“Again.” Serena panted pushing herself back onto the cock and onto Bernie. Bernie staggered back a little before pulling Serena so she is arched onto Bernie’s shoulder.  
Serena held on to the edge of the desk as Bernie started slowly, thrusting in and taking about a third out before easing it back in. Bernie is kissing her neck, pulling Serena’s face away to give her more access, licking the full length of her neck while steadily fucking her, tilting her hips so the full length of the dildo is deep in Serena making her grunt each time.

Serena can feel the naked nipples rubbing on her back, the sweat on Bernie’s chest exchanging with her sweat dripping down her back from her hairline. Her lacy bra becoming restricting yet stimulating as her nipples bounce as Bernie trusts in her. Bernie’s hands pulling at the hairs of her core, every now and then just touching above the clit sending shockwaves down her legs, praying they wont give way.

The position is good, been arched backwards encased by Bernie, been filled to the max, not able to clench her inner muscles as she is so full. The whispers of love and adoration embedded on her skin from Bernie as she keeps the pace set, the tension building in the pit of her stomach, her legs so tight that she may even snap her hamstring.   
“Come for me darling.” Bernie whispers and Serena instantly shakes, Bernie stills and hold on tight as she orgasms in her arms. 

Serena now limp and boneless, Bernie pulls the cock out and sits her back on the chair, raises her legs over her shoulders and slowly licks her bright red swollen folds.  
Serena scrapes Bernie’s head, as she is thoroughly licking her clean. Their eyes meet and Bernie closes her mouth on Serena’s clit and sucks. Serena instantly bucks, Bernie holds her down and continues the sucking and tonguing of her clit as she cums once again.

Bernie raises herself and sits in her chair, the cock still in the harness and strapped onto Bernie.   
“If you are a good girl and finish off your paperwork I will fuck you again.” Serena nods in a trans and sets to work on the pile of documents she needs to check and sign. Bernie sets on hers, watching her fiancé closely.  
Bernie finishes her pile first, she places her legs wide on the desk and loosens the harness so her hand fits down it, playing with her own clit.  
“You are not playing fair Ms Wolfe.” Serena growls watching Bernie’s hand bob up and down, hearing her juices moving. Bernie raises her eyebrow and points to the small pile and tells her to finish it before she finishes herself off. That was all the convincing Serena needed.

Bernie climaxed, Serena sat back in her chair as watched carefully as Bernie made herself cum, changed the dildo to a new one, it was one that does double penetration. Serena’s eyes widened as she placed it in the harness.  
“Bernie.” She gasped. Bernie strode over to her and let Serena look closely at it, she wrapped her lips around each one making it wet for her to take. She was about to get up out of the chair when Bernie stopped her, Bernie lifted Serena’s legs over the arm of the chair and pumped it up as high as it would go.   
The were face to face, nose to nose when Bernie placed it carefully in Serena, making sure that both holes were ok and she wasn’t in any pain.  
Serena’s eyes rolled back, her head back and her body arched up but leaving her pelvis exactly where it was as they were inched in further.  
“Ok?” Bernie whispered.  
“More than.” Serena replied and kissed her, Serena moved her hips slightly so she could indicate to Bernie that she was ready.

Bernie pulled away slightly and started to thrust filling Serena in both holes, Serena was making all the usual sensuous noises and held Bernie’s hips maintaining the speed and pressure.  
“More.” Serena whispered, Bernie looked at her, she nodded and increased the strength and pace of each thrust.  
The look on Serena’s face was heaven, her eyes were the give away that she was getting exactly what she wanted and from the person she loved the most. She was coming, she pulled Bernie close and buried her face in Bernie’s neck as she came.

Bernie withdrew but stayed close. Serena had passed out and she needed to make sure she came around quickly without falling off the chair.   
Bernie placed the harness and dildo back in her bag and stroked Serena’s face until she came too.  
“Thank you.” Serena whispered sated and sleepy. Bernie smiled and got her dressed to head back home where they could spend the rest of the day snuggled up on the sofa. Tomorrow they were off and Serena was going to repay the favours that Bernie had been accruing over the past 3 weeks.


	22. Day 21.                      Bound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is a day of rest and...............cleaning..........get ya mind out of the gutter.

Sunday, it is finally Sunday and they have a day of rest, together and no one else to disturb them. The only problem is there is a pile of washing to do, food shopping to be done and cleaning…….hmmmm, cleaning. Serena decides that cleaning in the buff is the first thing to do.   
She stands in the middle of the front room and strips in front of Bernie who is delighted at the sight then moans every time Serena bats her hand away. Serena then starts to clean, making sure that her bare arse wiggles in Bernie’s direction as she moves to the music.  
Bernie has the hoover now in her hand is entranced by her fiancé, the hoover is on and Bernie is watching her breasts bounce and sway as Serena is cleaning the glass on the bottom shelf of the tv stand.

Bernie takes the flat foot off the Henry the Hover and places it on Serena’s arse so it sucks at the rump making Serena jump and a nice circular raised bruise appear. Bernie is crying with laughter, Serena takes a swipe at her with the duster and Bernie raises the tube once again latching it onto the stomach, just above the curls on Serena’s pelvis.   
Serena pulls back and throws the duster hitting Bernie straight on the face and runs, they are chasing each other around the front room, a naked Serena running from a fully clothed Bernie with the hoover in her hand.   
Serena slips on the floor and Bernie stands over her rubbing the suctioning hoover over Serena’s body, it captures a breast and Bernie swiftly turns it off.

Serena is panting on the floor, Bernie kneels over her and smooths the puckered breast with her hand, sucking harshly the other breast with her mouth to make it similar to the left one.   
Serena arches her back, reaches and whips the plug out of the socket and quickly winds the cord around Bernie’s wrists tightly. She turns them over and straddles Bernie with a feral smile on her face, bend down to her ear.  
“I am going to fuck you now.” Serena states matter of factly as she is pooling Bernie’s vest t-shirt up over her breasts to rest under her chin.

Serena’s hands go straight to Bernie’s breasts, she takes the plug, places it in the socket by the tv stand and puts the suction tube over Bernie’s tit and allows it to suck it, Serena stops the hoover only to put it on again over the other breast leaving Bernie screaming and panting. Bernie is in no pain, she is aroused and already very wet, she lifts her hips up with force that Serena topples on top of her and they kiss passionately, Bernie bringing her wrapped wrists over Serena to press her further in to Bernie’s body.

All kissed out Serena lifts herself up and swipes Bernie’s jogging bottoms off and to no surprise she is going commando. Serena pulls Bernie’s legs apart, lowers her head to claim the free flowing juices already there, not touching her clit for the moment, probing and gathering more of the creamy fluid. Bernie is panting again, she squirms on the carpet as her arse is high in the air, supported by Serena’s legs. Serena places two fingers in easily and teases them in and out, rubbing the juices around Bernie’s anus, slipping a finger in every now and then. She doesn’t give any chance for Bernie to cum, she uses her time to slowly tease, bring her up only to let her back down.

Serena sees the bag that Bernie used at work yesterday untouched from when she dropped it there, she hummed into Bernie’s neck and promised her she can cum soon. Then promptly bit down on Bernie’s clavicle leaving teeth marks, not breaking the skin though.  
She rose to get the bag, placing it near Bernie’s face, her eyes widen at what could happen next. Serena reached in and got the harness out still with the double penetration dildo on, kneeling back next to Bernie and once again sucked it while circling Bernie’s clit, keeping her very wet.   
Bernie can hardly breath, watching Serena again sucking the dildo and keeping her on the edge with her skilful fingers is exhausting. Bernie reached up with the enraptured hands and pulls the dildo out of Serena’s mouth begging to be finished off.

Serena stood and placed herself in the harness and lubed up both dildo’s as Bernie hasn’t had anal sex all too much until recently, she needs to make sure that it is smooth and as comfortable as possible.  
Serena lifts Bernie’s legs so that her arse is high off the ground and lowers herself ever so slowly then releases Bernie’s legs to find a comfy position.  
Out stretched on her arms Serena lifts her pelvis slowly then thrusts all the way in.  
“Oh Serena…….oh god I am so full, again baby please…….fuck me.” Bernie has placed her bound hands above her head which gives Serena access to her breasts as she thrusts in and out, then tilts her hips as soon as she is deep inside her making her moan even more.  
Gentle thrusts in and out soon bring Bernie to completion, meeting her with every thrust and then all her limbs slap onto the ground. Bernie’s back is a little red from the carpet burn but it all added to the sensation of being well and truly fucked.

Unable to move Serena undoes Bernie’s wrists and rubs so that the blood flow is back and she can now open her eyes.  
“That was……was fantastic.” Bernie smiled. Serena hummed in agreement as they lay naked on the floor, ready to finish their naked cleaning. The rest would have to wait.


	23. Day 22.                The Naughty Teacher

Bernie hates to meet the board and trustees. Today is the day she is showing them around the trauma unit and AAU, she usually does this with Serena but as she is currently Medical Director she has to leave the responsibilities to her. Serena has her power suit on and instructed Bernie that she must too. Bernie never normally wears suits but today she wears her black above knee pencil skirt that has a split on Bernie’s left thigh, tight white shirt (a favourite of Serena’s) black tailored short jacket and black stiletto shoes. Serena watched her very carefully get dressed and do her hair, her fringe and curly locks brought back into a clip that shows off her cheek bones. A light dusting of makeup and Bernie is ready to go, but Serena stops her and shakes her head.

“You have forgotten these Headmistress.” Serena smiles and hands her a pair of thigh laced stockings.   
Bernie takes her foot out of her shoe and places it high on the dresser next to Serena and watches her face as she pulls it up, hitching her skirt above her arse to allow her the movement. Serena couldn’t help but to reach out and trace her finger around the top of the lace.  
Bernie repeats with the other foot and places her feet back in her stilettos. Serena goes to the door and suddenly feels a smack of the whip across her arse and moans.

Bernie has reached the whip out of the drawer and smacked Serena straight across her arse cheeks. She trails the leather pad up Serena’s inside leg and sucks on her earlobe making Serena purr.  
“Today, you will do what the Headmistress says and if you do that you will get your reward. I will be bringing this with me. At lunchtime you are to find me and wait for me in the office, if I am not there you must stand outside and wait until I enter.” Serena nods emphatically, turns around and kisses Bernie with such force she is backed to the wall, the bedroom lights flickering as Bernie’s shoulder blade is on the switch.

Finally separated they head to work, Serena has to go straight to the boardroom and Bernie awaits their visit in her office, trying to complete the ever growing pile of paperwork.  
At 10am precisely the trustees and board members are shown around the ward. Bernie is placing herself very closely behind Serena, rubbing her hand on her arse as much as she can get away with while under the close scrutiny of the others. Ms Tate asks for a demonstration of the new CPR and Bernie asks Serena to lie on the gurney, which is difficult with a tight skirt on but she manages it with a smile to Bernie.

Serena now lying on the gurney Bernie slowly opens the shirt buttons knowing that Serena has a vest underneath it. Tracing her finger down Serena’s sternum she shows exactly how to place the heel of her hand, interlock the fingers and how to stand over the patient.  
Bernie’s fingertips touching Serena’s nipple as she stands over her, Bernie purposefully tweaking it with her fingertip. Their eyes meet and Bernie shows how to do mouth to mouth if the are in public place.  
A gentle tilt of the chin, hand on her forehead, Bernie licks her dry lips and places them over Serena hoping that she wont kiss back, their tongues touching as their lips are sealed. Doing this twice, and the showing them once again where to place their hands for CPR.

Serena was trying in vain to steady her breathing and Ms Tate can see how flustered Serena is so guides them onto AAU with a knowing (You are very naughty look) to Bernie as she helps Serena down and off the gurney.  
“I……I……” Serena bows her head and holds onto the bed, trying to compose herself. “I hope you enjoyed that.” Serena said finally meeting Bernie’s shinning eyes, Bernie nods and walks off to join the group with a smug look. Serena catching up with them shortly after redressing.

Ms Tate explains the options to extend AAU and the trauma unit, showing which store cupboards can go to make room. Bernie pulls Serena into one that they have just left and pins her against the door.  
“You are such a good student Campbell. But I think you need a few more lessons on anatomy and kissing.” Bernie pushes her even further into the door and kisses her fiercely. Serena grabbing Bernie’s tight arse, wishing that they both didn’t have skirts on.  
They hear Ms Tate coming back with their guests and casually exit the room to follow behind.

The board and trustees are satisfied and grant the money they need there and then to the delight of Ms Tate, Serena and Bernie who all thought it would be a bigger fight. As it is now lunchtime Serena heads towards their office to wait patiently outside for her Headmistress.  
Ric and Donna look at her quizzically, she smiles and waves leaning back against the door frame.   
“You forgot your key?” Ric asks, Serena shakes her head and says she is observing for Ms Tate. Ric leaves her to it and sees Bernie come onto the ward with her stern ‘I am pissed off face.’ That they all know not to disturb her.  
“Office now Campbell.” Bernie practically growls, Serena smirks as she enters….. ‘a good show major’ she thinks. Serena stands by the now closed door and awaits what is next.

Bernie swipes everything off the filing cabinet and stands behind Serena, luckily the blinds are closed, Serena hears the door lock and gulps.  
“Bend over there.” Bernie says quietly and in the lowest tone she has ever heard. Serena bends over the filing cabinet using her forearms as support, legs slightly apart. Bernie trails the whip up the back of her legs until she reaches the back of her knee. Slapping the whip down on the desk making Serena jump she hauls Serena’s tight skirt up over her arse and smacks her with her bare hand. Serena grunts with every slap, biting on her lip to try and stop any noise coming out of her mouth.

Bernie picks up the whip once again and trails it down Serena’s spine and then whacks it on her arse, one on each cheek.  
Up her legs then straight on the pussy, Serena raises up and throws her head back.   
Bernie forcefully pushes her back down.  
This is repeated several times, each time a smack on the arse, thigh or pussy. Serena’s legs are shaking, Bernie rubs her middle finger through her folds making sure when at the furthest point she rubs the clit. Serena’s head is now in her hands, panting and moaning.  
Bernie pulls her skirt over her arse and leaves the room.

The next time Serena see’s Bernie is in the CEO’s office, where they are discussing in finer detail how the board want the money spent. Bernie and Serena have a very heated discussion, Ms Tate leaving the office for them to sort it out between them, after all it is their ward.  
The minute the door is shut Bernie pounces on Serena, kissing her deeply, pushing her back onto Ms Tate’s desk.  
“I fucking love you.” Bernie growls as she picks Serena up and pushes up her skirt so she can get between Serena’s legs, Serena lifts herself slightly knowing exactly where Bernie wants to be.  
“You are so fucking sexy.” Bernie declares as she opens the first few buttons to get access to Serena’s neck, sucking on her shoulder to hide the marks she is about to leave.

Serena takes it all, loves it, Bernie’s hunger makes her want her more.  
A hand goes up Bernie’s slit and Serena hitches her skirt up too, driving 2 fingers deep into Bernie. Serena having to keep Bernie upright as she falls onto her, fingers deep inside driving her wild. Thumb grazing her clit every time Serena thrusts up, as she is in stilettos her pelvis is just further forward than what it would be if she was in trainers.

Serena has to kiss her to stop the groan that emanates form Bernie. Her hips thrusting forward making Serena cum at the same time. Serena takes her fingers back and looks Bernie dead in the eye as she sucks them clean. Bernie leaning in for a kiss to wipe the smugness of her girlfriend. Ms Tate is outside the office talking to her PA, so the rearrange themselves and hold hands to show a sign of peace as Ms Tate walks back in the room.  
“Agreement reached?” Ms Tate asks, Bernie and Serena nod and tell her what they want as long as the board agrees.

They don’t see each other for the remainder of the day, so when Serena finishes she heads back down to see Bernie who is in theatre. She leaves a note saying that she has caught a taxi home and the keys are in her bag.  
The surgery runs on for another hour, it was successful so the patient now in recovery. Bernie finds the note on the desk and texts Serena.  
“I expect you still have your uniform on and wait for me in our bedroom. Pick a toy of your choice for me to fuck you with. Bx”Serena has just got showered when she heard a text come through, she smiles and gets dressed. She has found her old University jacket and a chequered mini skirt she used to wear back in the 80’s with a leather belt, luckily it still fits so she wears them both along with new black lacy underwear, white lace stockings and red high heels. She hears Bernie’s car on the drive and stands with her face against the wall by their bedroom door.  
Bernie immediately heads upstairs, slapping the whip on every step as she advances.   
Serena hears an audible gasp as she turns to see her on the landing, she peers out of the corner of her eye to see Bernie’s jaw wide open, eyes gazing all over Serena’s body, a cough then a deep breath in.

Bernie stands close to Serena, making sure that they are barely touching, her lips ghost her ear as she whispers “bedroom now.” Serena walks into the bedroom with an extra sway to her hips. Bernie slams the door, runs to Serena and picks her up, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her. 

Serena holds on tight. She is in for the time of her life.

They break apart as they need air, Bernie throws her onto the bed and wraps her wrists in the handcuffs already hidden under the pillows.  
Bernie opens the jacket wide and kisses her chest thoroughly and hungrily leaving red polks every now and again, all the way down to her waist.

Bernie reached for the double headed dildo and gets up off the bed to put it on, she takes off her jacket, rolls up the sleeves to her white shirt and opens it, removes her knickers and skirt, leaving everything else on.  
Bernie kisses from Serena’s shoes, all the way up to the apex of her thighs, places a pillow underneath and lines the dildo up ready.  
“Ready Campbell?” Bernie asks ghosting a kiss to her lips.  
“Yes Headmistress. I am ready for my punishment.”   
Bernie holds on to the bed frame and thrusts hard, slapping her body against Serena’s, lifts slightly off then straight back in again.  
Serena’s eyes roll back and clench, her mouth fires expletives and her body arches.  
Bernie carries on, her thrusts are short, hard and fast. Serena bouncing with each thrust means she meets her as Bernie thrusts back in, making their bodies slam harder together.

Serena wraps her legs up as high and as wide as she can go. Her hands pulling on the chain that keeps her wrists above her head. Bernie leans up and slows the pace and harshness of the thrust, Serena begs for it to carry on. Bernie pops the dildo out so it springs up and slaps back onto Serena’s pussy, she enters and thrusts hard, repeating this over and over again, making her wait longer between each thrust in.

Bernie reaches for the whip and angles it so the tip of the dildo is just in Serena, so she can whip her swollen clit (not too hard). Serena is begging to be finished off, Bernie shows mercy.  
Bernie slowly places the dildo deep inside Serena and lies completely on top of her, fingers entwined even though her wrists are still in cuffs, nose to nose, lips open against each other.   
“Place your legs on the bed as open as far as you can.” Bernie ghosts against her lips, she feels Serena relax them down, a squeeze of their fingers and a look to ask of she is ready, it is given.  
Bernie only moves her pelvis to thrust the dildo in and out of Serena, rolling them as soon as their pelvis’s meet. Serena’s eyes go wide, and glaze as she cums hard. Unable to twitch as she cums as Bernie’s full weight is upon her.  
A long silent orgasm hits Serena hard and Bernie doesn’t stop until the inner muscles relax and Serena’s toes finally uncurl.

Bernie unties Serena and allows her time to come around, when she does she turns to face Bernie bringing her in for a slow languorous kiss. Unable to move and has no intentions of doing so until tomorrow.  
Falling asleep dressed as they are.


	24. Day 23.               Rodeo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of love making.

It’s been a tiring day, Serena mostly with Ms Tate and the board while Bernie is in scrubs completing one surgery after another. Serena is desperate for a drink, she stands at the kitchen side lovingly stroking the various bottles of wine she has. Bernie comes up behind her and wraps her hands around her waist, “you don’t need that, only 8 more days and I shall set you free on it.” Serena smiles, turns and kisses Bernie chastely.  
“Hmmm what is my reward today?” Serena asks as she is kissing down Bernie’s neck.  
“What do you want?” Bernie breathlessly asks, Serena pulls away, catches Bernie’s hand lightly and heads off in the direction of the bedroom.

The door closes and Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s neck and kisses her again, tongues brush together, moans and gasps heard that spur them into a deeper kiss.   
“Make love to me.” Bernie asks, they had had it fast and furious, lustful and down right erotic but not actually made love for a while.  
They undress each other slowly, eyes meeting, fingers adoringly grazing the fresh skin unearthed. Some part of their bodies is always touching.  
Serena ghosts Bernie’s neck as she lays her face on Bernie’s shoulder pressing their now naked bodies together. Their hips roll together instinctively, both of them getting the right amount of friction.

“I need to lie down.” Bernie states, her legs wobbly from the closeness they have reached in the last 40 minutes. Serena separates them and walks Bernie over to the bed, kissing all over Bernie’s body but missing out her nipples and core. Everywhere Serena places a kiss Bernie arches to her, moaning and writhing. Serena only uses her lips and tongue, no bites, not sucking, just kissing sensuously.

Serena straddles Bernie placing her core directly on top of Bernie’s and presses down as she rolls her hips. Bernie goes boneless at the sensation, her eyes roll back, her mouth closes as she bites on the inside of her lips to stop the long moan that is vibrating through her closed lips. Her hands finally rest on Serena’s hips lightly, her eyes slowly open to see Serena gazing down at her waiting for her lover to come back to her. Serena’s hands are placed lightly on Bernie’s breasts and she rolls her hips over and over, Bernie bringing her knees up ever so slightly to open her core and lifts her pelvis up to gain more friction to where she needs it the most.

Each slow roll of the hip builds them both up, Serena moves Bernie’s hands so they are gently caressing her own breasts and Serena places her back on Bernie’s. Rhythm found, friction just right, juices flowing and mixing the both cum silently. Serena stills and lifts, only for Bernie to lie her down, place one of her legs around her hip as she leans down to kiss Serena.

Bernie waits, waits for Serena to signal she is ready to go again, this happens by Serena rolling her hip up to meet Bernie’s. Bernie doesn’t lean back or sit up, she stays just hovering above Serena, so their breasts rub with each roll, their core meet openly now as Serena’s leg is wrapped around Bernie’s hip. For every long kiss Bernie gives Serena she rolls and presses down her hip. As the length of the kisses speed up so do their hips, it takes longer for them both to orgasm this time, fresh of one just 20 minutes ago but the juices mixed making it harder to get more friction.  
Serena scrambles at Bernie’s shoulder as they are thrusting against each other, Bernie places her hands on Serena’s face, their eyes meet and they both come. Moans heard and breaths staggered as they lay now side to side, still entwined in each other.

Faces buried in necks, arms wrapped tightly unable to let go just yet. They are both exhausted so lie like that until they grow cold and need the covers. It is Serena that moves to bring the duvet over them, only to half lie back on Bernie. Thats how they sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few are quite short, but I hope you enjoy all the same x


	25. Day 24.                   Carnal Rodeo.

They both wake up still entwined in each other but this time Bernie is on her front with Serena lying half on top of her fiancé. The exact way they fell asleep but now on their stomachs. 

Serena is the one who tries to move first, she raises her chest so she can slip of Bernie but a deep moan comes as Serena’s pelvis inadvertently pushed Bernies onto the bed. Serena smiles and moves further on top of her kissing her neck and shoulders.  
“Oh god Serena, how is it I am so horny this morning, what are you doing to me?” Bernie asks face deep in her pillow. Serena doesn’t answer she just rolls her hips and widens Bernie’s legs so she can fit between them.  
“I need more.” Bernie tells her, Serena reaches under the bed and brings out the strap on single dildo and fastens it on herself quickly.

Serena rubs the dildo between Bernies arse cheeks and kisses all the way down her scarred spine. Bernie hums appreciatively into the pillow and gips it tightly as Serena slides it between her folds. Serena just needs to readjusts her position so she is straddling Bernie, encouraging her to close her legs. Bernie does what she asks and arches her back to meet Serena. As they kiss at this awkward angle Serena thrusts the cock in and out long and slow, just like their kiss.   
It takes a while but Bernie cums, face plants the pillow and enjoys the fact that Serena hasn’t stopped, still steady, still long and slow thrusts.

Serena presses her front to Bernie back and carries on the slow and torturous thrusts, telling her how much she loves her, why she loves her and the fact that they will be married very soon. Bernie moans at this the only audible word was “date?” Serena smiles and just says before Iceland, so they can go there on their honeymoon. Bernie lies there and enjoys the gentle fucking she is getting. As she cums again.

Serena still doesn’t stop, Bernie needs to cum again, no Serena wants Bernie to cum again so she pulls her head back, straining a little against her shoulder, Serena’s other hand is at Bernie’s breasts, gently squeezing it with every thrust, Bernie up on her forearms, her clit rubbing on the cotton bedsheet. She is desperate to cum again, she reaches for Serena’s face with her left hand as she keeps them in position with her right and kisses her deeply only stopping as she cums for the final time.

It is time they get up to go to work, luckily in slightly later than usual but they still don’t want to be late. Bernie’s muscles are going to be sore at work all day, a reminder of her woman’s love and care.   
Serena is satisfied that she at last took care of her girl.


	26. Day 25.                   Lateral 69.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trauma ruins their plans.

Serena was working on the ward today with Bernie as tomorrow she has a meeting to go to, it is a late one so they have to stay overnight and get the results in the morning. They are placing another funding bid for the hospital, Serena as always likes her comfort so paid to upgrade her room to a double rather than a single.

Bernie hates being separated from Serena for too long so suggested that they eat out tonight at their favourite restaurant, only emergency surgery halted their plans. It is now 11:30pm and they have just scrubbed out from their latest patient. Serena luckily had the forth-sight to place her overnight bag in the car ready, as she didn’t want to be rushing around tonight or tomorrow morning……she had plans with Bernie and for Bernie, while they were alone in their respective bedrooms.

As it was so late and they both needed to be back at the hospital before 7am they decided to commandeer the on call room, as they were both exhausted.  
Both undressing quickly they fall asleep in each others arms until Serena falls off the bed, forgetting she is sharing a rather small single bed. Bernie wakes after hearing a thud, thinking someone was at the door but finding Serena looking up at her startled.  
Bernie holds out her hand and pulls her up, Serena flailing and landing with her face unexpectedly in Bernie’s crotch. Bernie laughs until she feels the wet tongue lick from her clit to her core, readjusting herself so Serena could bury her face in Bernie’s lace knickers.

Bernie pulls Serena’s hips forward as they are now lying on their sides, and copies exactly what Serena is doing to her, lick for lick, suck for suck, bite for bite. However the final barrier needs to come off so they take their own knickers off and lie back down in their previous positions.

Bernie has her hands wrapped around the outside of Serena’s hips pulling her closer, Serena has her top hand over Bernie’s hip but the other one is between them circling her clit while she blows warm air over Bernie’s core.  
They work each other up slowly, both now not keeping to one place for more than 30 seconds before doing something different.   
Bernie’s hips are moving making the bed creak against the wall so Serena stops until she calms. Only starting again because she needs to use her mouth from something other than stopping her own loud moaning. 

Bernie is doing her favourite thing, she is only using the tip of her tongue to stimulate her clit while having her thumb deep in her core and middle finger circling her anus.   
Serena latches on to Bernie’s clit and with long strokes she sucks, her eyes are screwed shut knowing that she wont take long and neither will Bernie.   
They cum together, exhausted and sated, Bernie has to move slightly so Serena can change position and rest her head on the pillow, now with her back to the wall.   
Falling asleep noses touching, waiting for the alarm to ring out later that morning.


	27. Day 26.                  Face to Face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for FaceTime.

Serena is all about to kill Ms Tate, this stupid bid was in her opinion poxy for what they needed and spent the time doing. To top it off she was really missing Bernie too. The bid was to have 4 extra beds on a ward for infectious diseases that if she looked into it deeper, could be done by moving beds slightly in the bays…..but no Ms Tate wants to have an extra bay, meaning more staff too!

Anyway enough of the rant.

Serena is now in her hotel room and is serious need of her fiancé. She rings down to get the wi-fi password and hooks her iPad up to the internet so she can FaceTime Bernie, but just before she presses the call button she pulls out a few ‘toys’ that she had brought in preparation for tonight.   
Sitting on the bed, wrapped only on her silk dressing gown she presses the call button and waits for Bernie to answer. When she does, she sees a beautifully sweaty woman who looks as though she has come back from a rather long run.

“Hello you.” Serena says in her sexiest alto voice, that she knows goes straight to Bernie’s core.  
“Hi.” Bernie pants as she wipes the beads of dripping sweat off her chest, looking at Serena who is following where the towel goes.  
“I wish it was me that got you in that state.” Serena says just as she lies on her stomach, allowing the dressing gown to open to see her ample cleavage, Bernie now closing in on the screen.  
“Hang on a minute.” Bernie says as she presses the end call button only to get her laptop, and calls her straight back. Serena smiles, the image far clearer now, the curve of Bernie’s arse outlined more as she is taking off her shoes, Serena gasps.  
“Off!” Serena states watching closely as she can on the screen. Bernie smiles and complies, waving her hand for Serena to do the same. She sits up and slowly undoes the tie and allows the two sides to open. Bernie’s has lost her concentration of undressing and nearly falls over as her eyes having not left the screen. To have not left a nearly naked Serena on said screen.  
Serena chuckles and waits for Bernie to take off her leggings. 

Bernie now lying self consciously on the bed, her hands hide her erogenous zones and Serena asks her to look under the bed for the box, when she does and finds a new addition to their collection.   
Bernie picks up the rose gold bulb vibrator and shows it to Serena who just happens to have her own leopard print one.  
“Its fully charged.” Serena declares. “As I am not there to get my reward for being a good girl, I thought we could do it over FaceTime.” Bernie’s eyes light up, she has only done this a few times.

Serena adjusted herself and the iPad, and sat with her legs open all for Bernie to see, Serena waited and Bernie did the same, they switched on the vibrators and together pressed it on their clits, mirroring their other hand on their own breasts. Bernie finding the position best for her and Serena doing the same. Bernie likes hers just above the clit where Serena likes it just to the side.   
Serena moves her hands down her body and inserts 2 of her own fingers, holds them still for a minute or two before thrusting in and out. Bernie didn’t need that, she needed more so reached over to the box and pulled out the glass dildo and eased it in herself, holding it as far as it can go while gently moving the vibrator so it sits between her clit and the top of her glass dildo, sending the vibrations deep in her.

They both manage to look at each other with hooded eyes, moaning of how good it feels, wanting the other one to replace their own hands. It is Serena that cums first, knuckle deep fluttering against her own g spot. Hips thrusting nearly knocking the table where the iPad is.  
Bernie goes rigid, her toes curl and she shakes dropping the vibrator only to replace it with her fingers in desperate need to cum again.

They lay in their own rooms facing each other on the screens, love pouring out of both of them, to allow each other to witness such an intimate act was breathtaking.   
“I love you.” Bernie states before they both fall asleep.  
“I love you too.” Serena declares as she presses the end call button, they place their respective devices away and fall asleep, dreaming of each other and what tomorrow will bring.


	28. Day 27.            Raw Passionate Unadulterated Sex.

Serena is back in the loving awaiting arms of her fiancé. Being apart for over 24 hours was like having a root canal done and needing a wee. (Sorry couldn’t help it!). The minute Serena walked through the door Bernie was was their pinning her against it, her body is pressed against Serena’s at every possible point, hands pulling her in tighter. Serena melts instantly, takes it all, she needs Bernie as much as Bernie needs her right now. 

The kiss is passionate but slow, hands not moving yet, the kisses are lighting the touch paper to what is going to happen tonight. They part for air briefly, Serena’s head is lifted slightly and moved to the side so her neck can be seized, from her left ear, to her right, she is turned around so the back of her neck is thoroughly kissed too. Bernie’s hips push hers into the door, grinding herself on both. Serena’s hands are up and holding Bernie in a place that she loves the most, the bit where her neck and shoulder joins, she can feel Bernie nipping and sucking then soothes it with her tongue. 

She is spun around again, hands lightly holding as she is taken into the front room. There are candles lit all around, light flickering from them gives a warm ambiance, making her feeling warm inside, cared for almost. The fire is roaring, a glass of ice cold water and a bottle of shiraz sitting on the coffee table, uncorked and already breathing, which is more than Serena is right now as she takes in her surroundings. 

Bernie has draped African traditional material from the ceiling and made it into a tent almost, her sofa and chairs have gone and there are large cushions scattered all around. There is no tv, but Serena can hear the night calls from Nairobi’s animal, she remembers from their time out there sleeping under the stars.   
Bernie places her front to Serena’s back and slowly turns her around to get the full experience, undressing Serena as she goes. Kissing at the skin she can reach, down her spine and touching everywhere. 

Serena turns and holds Bernie close, “I love this Bernie, I love you.” Serena declares then uses her own dexterous fingers to undress Bernie, giving her the same love and attention she has just received, but she doesn’t stop at Bernie’s top half, she undresses all of Bernie, lifting a leg over her shoulder and licks through her wet folds, to just take the edge of their needs. It doesn’t take long and thankfully Bernie manages to stay upright thanks to her solid core strength.

Bernie slides down Serena and kisses her, tasting her own juices on Serena’s lips, her fingers undoing her partners trousers as she devours those delicious lips. She slips her finger in Serena’s folds before taking them passed her knees, places the wetness down Serena’s sternum then follows closely with her tongue, Serena arches into her, Bernie holds her close as she comes back up, their hips join unconsciously and rut against each other.   
Serena slides the fabric from her knees, down her calves and off her feet, landing just in the doorway. Their hands trace over each other, kisses placed every now and again, tweak of a nipple, scratch over the curve of a spine, nails embedded in arse cheeks, they do it all.

Serena lies down and opens herself up to Bernie, she needs to take the edge of her desire, it wont take long, maybe even just the briefest of touches, but if they are going to do this all night, and she hopes they do, she needs this. Bernie lie’s above her, hides her face in Serena’s neck, she asks her how she want it, but Serena is coiled so tightly she can’t answer verbally so she takes Bernie’s hand and places it on her clit and massages it gently.   
Serena bucks and writhes, she grips Bernie’s hair so her lips on on her neck, her breaths are felt all over her neck, chest and face. Serena’s knees lift and she wraps her calves around Bernie as she cums, it wasn’t supposed to be a big orgasm but it was, she collapses back on the floor and holds on to Bernie tightly.

They lie side by side, the heat from the fire makes them sweaty, they slide easily over each other and they find the next piece of skin to caress and love.  
They place a leg between each others thighs and they rock, hips thrust in time, breasts rubs against each other, lips and noses touching, its almost erotic, Serena’s fingers deep in Bernie’s arse, Bernie’s are tight around Serena’s shoulders keeping each other close.   
It is Bernie that orgasms first, Serena is holding back, wanting to watch Bernie come apart in her arms, on the last twitch Serena’s resolve breaks and she buries her head in Bernie’s chest, her hips thrust up and stay just gentle twitches against Bernie’s legs that massages her clit and the wetness pours, she is still for a while then relaxes, tears down her face that is wiped and kissed away by Bernie as they lay against each other breathless and contented but not yet fully sated.

Bernie moves and pours the wine, Serena sits herself behind her partner, wraps her legs over Bernie’s thighs, drinks her wine while pressing her cheek against Bernie’s back, pressing her front as close as she can, not wanting to be apart even for the shortest time.   
When she finishes it, Bernie takes Serena’s empty glass and sits it back down on the table, she can feel more kisses and rests her head against Serena’s shoulder, her arms go back and hold Serena’s hips as she moves back the few centimetres that is between them. Serena uses her short nails to scratch down Bernie’s chest where her scars are, she is move sensitive and almost cums at that ministration alone. 

Serena tells her how much she loves the scars on her body, a symbol of her bravery and strength, how that she gets to embrace the woman she has become because of her love. Serena’s middle finger traces just under the curve of Bernie’s breast, her thumb rubs over the perk nipple as she bites on her shoulder. Bernie wails, Serena widens her legs and takes Bernie’s with her, her hand now stirring the nub, Bernie’s grip on her hips tighten as she is taken higher. Serena’s left hand is at Bernie’s neck, turning her face so they can kiss, their mouths and tongues meet as she cums, twitching violently in her lovers arms, she is brought down and held until normality resumes.

Serena gets up to leave and Bernie looks at her to see why, “I am going to fetch something out of our collection.” Bernie shakes her head and lifts a cushion to see their box is already there, Serena smiles and lies Bernie down so she can get what she wants.   
Blindfold, handcuffs, leg stretcher…….leg stretcher ( a new toy)…..Serena holds it up and Bernie shyly smiles at her, single dildo and the glass one along with the harness. Bernie looks at her disappointed Serena leans down and whispers in her ear. “If we are going to be doing this all night then I intend to fuck you without coming so you can repay the favour. I am sure it will make an appearance soon.” Bernie goes beetroot and nods, her partner, girlfriend, fiancé has this all planned out in that magnificent brain of hers.

She blindfolds Bernie, raises her hands above her head and lightly fastens the handcuffs so they don’t mark.   
“Keep them up there for me yes.” Bernie nods and breathes deeply, trying to keep her breathing under control, trying to keep her body as relaxed as possible. Serena kisses her all over, slowly, spends time on each nipple and traces her tongue around Bernie’s navel before heading south to her core. Serena grabs the leg stretchers and places the anklets on and slowly, notch by notch widens Bernie’s legs until the widest setting. 

“I will be back in a minute.” Serena leaves Bernie outstretched on the floor, she squirms, Serena in fact hasn’t gone anywhere, she is hovering over Bernie watching her closely while getting ready. Watches how her legs move, lift of the floor unable to close, cannot even bring her knees together to rub and sooth her rather wet and glistening core.

Serena gets some water from the glass on the side and drips it over Bernie’s body, she almost screams but as her throat is dry its more like a high pitched growl. Serena wets Bernie’s lips with her fingers and watches as the tip of her tongue darts out.   
“Open wide.” Serena requests, Bernie does so and as a reward Serena places her freshly wetted fingers and slips it deep into Bernie’s throat. She hums, “keep it open.” Serena tells her as she dips the glass dildo in the water and slides it in to the unexpected mouth of Bernie. She coughs and Serena pulls it out and lifts her until she is calm, “again” Bernie almost pleads and waits with her mouth open. Serena does, this time Bernie knows its coming so takes it, Serena slides it in and out, turning it every now and then. With her other hand she stirs Bernie’s core, getting as much wetness to the lips as possible.

When she is satisfied she takes the glass dildo from Bernie’s mouth and slowly enters Bernie’s core. Bernie’s hips thrust up and Serena pulls it out quickly, lifting her legs and bar around her shoulder, she slowly reinserts it, Bernie gasps at the sensation and her hands that are still above her head balls into a fist.   
“Okay?” Serena asks, Bernie nods and pants, “god yes, please Serena.” Serena smiles and slowly takes it out, holds it at her entrance for a while then at a snails pace slides it back in. This carries in for about 10 minutes, slowly in and out, turning it every now and again so the bulbous end stirs Bernie’s g spot, but not every time, they are few and far between as she wants to hear Bernie to beg for release. She can see the wetness drip out of Bernie, with every withdrawal she sees more and more creamy fluid come from Bernie’s core and wonders if she has already cum, but no there were no other signs. 

Serena takes it out briefly and places it the harness already on her, adjusting her position she kisses Bernie and thrust it in harder, faster and deeper that she did with her hands.  
Bernie gasps and groans at the same time. Her hands can no longer stay above her head so places them on Serena’s back, holding her in place, trying to find her lips to kiss once again but Serena moves until she is ready.  
“Please………….please……………Serena please.” There it is, Serena kisses her, lifts herself up and starts to thrust hard and fast in direct contrast from before, Bernie cums, not once to twice but three times, her last one was so long and hard she passes out.   
Serena undoes all of the restraints, get a fresh glass of water and waits patiently for her to come around.

Bernie takes the drink, watches the smug face of Serena and devises a plan, not for tonight, but for the future. Tonight its about them making love and taking each other to the point of complete and utter heaven.   
It is now her turn.   
Serena is waiting, she wants her fill of whatever Bernie gives to her.

Bernie flips Serena so she is on her back, their hands are entwined and by Serena’s head, nipping at her lips then kissing her deeply. “How would you like me to make love to you Serena, tell me what you dreamt of last night, when you were alone in your bed and I in ours.” Serena retold her dream, step by step. Bernie was going to recreate it as best as she could.

Serena turns over, her arms are stretched above her head and her chest is on her knees and her arse is in the air. She places her face on the floor and waits, Bernie opens her feet slightly so she has enough room for her to place her own knees between them.   
Bernie uses her fingers to massage from Serena’s neck to her arse, through her folds and keeps them deep inside of Serena, using her fingertips to tickle and stir her g spot, only removing them when Serena’s head flings back. She bites Serena’s now tight arse, then does the other cheek only she does not soothe it with her tongue, this time she smacks the bite with her bare hand, Serena curses and waits. 

Bernie rubs her hips against Serena’s arse, the friction from Bernie’s pubic hairs is making Serena squirm, thrusting back the little that she can. Bernie stops her by placing her hands on Serena’s shoulder and overcrowding her, “wait my beautiful woman, wait your turn.” Serena nods and relaxes onto her knees, taking deep breaths then releasing them slowly.   
This was going great until Bernie thrusts the dildo into her, the big single ribbed one she pulled out. She raises up and gasps now breaths coming quick and fast, she hadn’t realised that Bernie had even moved to put it on herself.

Bernie pulled her up against her body, held her hips in place and kissed Serena’s neck as she slowly thrusted in and out, encouraging Serena to do the same. Using her knees she lifts herself and lowers back down, Bernie thrusting that little bit harder as soon as their hips meet, rocking hers so it angles just right. Serena shakes, she stills but Bernie carries on with her thrusts, Serena starts again but now is on all fours, collapsing as she comes for the second time like this, Bernie still not stopping smoothly readjusting as she goes. 

Serena now is in her original position, Bernie overcrowds her again, but wraps her arms under Serena, hands bracing on her shoulders, as her breasts rubs Serena’s back with each thrust.   
“I love you so much Serena, I want you, I need you and I need to feel you cum again, for me,” Serena turns her face to Bernie’s looks in her eyes for a brief time before her eyes roll and her mouth opens wide, a brief “Oh” is spilt out and she cums for the final time.

Serena is lying flat and out stretched on the floor, Bernie is lying on top of her, both exhausted. Their raw passion, love making session may not make it until the sun rises but the early hours of the morning it does. The sounds of the night Nairobi sky still echos around the room. Bernie takes of the dildo and Serena wraps herself around Bernie, just like they did that night, blanket wrapped over them as they sleep. Bodies and minds sated for today at least.


	29. Day 28.                      The CEO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all going to plan until they forgot they were needed to babysit.

Serena today is in her power suit, even though it is a Sunday. They are not due in work and Bernie wakes up confused. Standing at Bernie’s feet in her high heeled red painten shoes waiting and gently kicking Bernie further awake. Bernie smirked as she realised that today was role play, and Serena is her boss. Bernie’s eyes travel from the point of Serena’s bright red shoes, up her stocking clad legs, over her tight above knee length skirt, her curves inside it as she can see the the straps to the harness outlined in the skirt. Serena’s ruby red shirt is open and her black lacy bra is showing, its tucked in and the bottom 2 buttons are fastened, her make up is perfect for now, but she is sure by the time they are finished it wont be.

“The bloody F1’s today like the lie in, while the consultants do all the running around. Get bloody up.” Serena shouts with a smirk on her face. Bernie jumps up and was about to leave the room when Serena grabs her wrist and pulls her roughly back, their bodies collide and so do their lips. Serena’s hand goes straight between Bernie’s legs, she is already wet and ready so she takes her into the conservatory and pushes Bernie down on the sofa, leaving the blinds open. 

“Name all the bones in the body.” Serena demands, every one Bernie gets right the skirt is risen by a millimetre. They get about a third of the way through before Serena gets bored.  
“Now……. Ms Wolfe, tell me what you think of this, I think it is rather unnatural, don’t you?” Serena lowers her skirt, undoes it and lets it drop to the floor. Bernie can see the bulge in her own boxer shorts, Serena is wearing her own boxer shorts and god does she look sexy in them.

Bernie rises up to rub the bulge vigorously “Does that hurt when I do that Ms Campbell?” Serena rubs her fingers through her hair, enjoying her end deep in her being stimulated. “May I look closer?” Bernie slides it through the cock hole of her boxers and uses her mouth now, Serena cants her hips and sets the pace to mouthfuck Bernie. She knows she is about to cum so pushed Bernie back and grabs her nipples hard, twisting them.  
Bernie lays back, arms out wide and allowing Serena to be rough with her, it is usually the other way around, but if this is what Serena wants, she can have it.

Serena pulls up Bernie’s legs and opens her wide, placing the dildo at her entrance, their eyes meet, Serena waiting for the signal she can go ahead but Bernie hasn’t and isn’t giving it so she waits. Bernie tries her best not to smile, smirk or generally anything, she wants Serena to just take her, but they have always asked when for permission when they are like this, Serena loses her nerve and goes to back off but Bernie places her hands on her hips to keep her there.   
That is her signal to go.

Serena leaves Bernie’s legs hanging in the air as she grabs the sofa either side of Bernie’s head and kisses her, just as their lips meet Serena thrusts the dildo deep inside of Bernie, her back arches and their lips are pushed together, Serena pumps the dildo in and out, when she feels Bernie is about to climax she pulls it out and stands back out of reach. Bernie falls forward trying to reach for Serena, needs her to finish her off and not leave her hanging, burning.

Serena walks out to the kitchen and sits on the island, the cool marble on her arse, she needs to feel the coolness all over so lies down and takes a minute to breathe. Bernie knows not to follow until she is told. 

“Here, kitchen now.” Serena shouts and Bernie stumbles through the door, standing waiting for her next command. Bernie’s eyes track all over Serena’s body, she so wants to delve her face in her cleavage, stroke the dildo sticking up, erect from Serena, god that is a hot sight to see.  
The beads of sweat are forming on the hollow of her neck, Serena uses her fingers to wipe it all over her chest, Bernie’s eyes burning her skin, her fingers grip tighter to the marble trying not to reach out but the urge is too strong and her body reaches over and kisses Serena’s neck just below the apple. Serena allows it, only because she knew Bernie had no restraint, licking up and down her collarbones as far as the open shirt will allow.

“UP!” Serena says like she is telling one of her junior doctors off. Serena meant get off her, but Bernie leapt on top of the counter and lowered herself directly onto the dildo, riding it frantically. Serena really doesn’t mind, its not quite going the way she had planned, but this was better.   
Bernie was like a lioness waiting to catch her prey, and she just did.   
Serena squeezed and pinched her nipples as she bounced up and down, rotated her hips and rubbed herself up Serena’s pelvis, soaking the boxers to complete ruin.  
Bernie cums, and stills, Serena pulls her down and kisses her chastely as Bernie as needs to breathe. 

“Can I carry on now please?” Serena asks raising her eyebrow. Bernie smiles and nods, then shakes her head, lying fully on top of her, keeping the dildo deep inside of her.  
“I am going to keep going Ms Campbell.” Bernie tells her, lifting her hips only to slam them down again that makes Serena’s end twitch in her and subsequently groan.   
“I am going to treat your condition and make you feel good, better than you have ever felt. Just lie back and trust me.” Bernie kisses Serena’s neck and chest while slamming down on her hard, Serena moans with every thrust, her hands are gripping Bernie’s pelvis so she can meet her thrust for thrust but the sensation isn’t the same when she isn’t hitting the cold marble slab beneath her so she lets Bernie do it all. Serena and Bernie cum together, looking deeply in each others eyes.   
Bernie has to roll off, Serena is lying next to her, panting and twitching.

A knock at the door disturbs them, Serena places her skirt back on and answers the door while Bernie hides in the kitchen, hoping Serena would get rid on the intrusion but no, it is Jason and Guinevere.   
Thank goodness that Jason forgot his key and didn’t let himself in the house unannounced.  
Jason and Greta are at work today and Serena forgot she agreed to have her great niece for the afternoon, he asks after Bernie but Serena tells him that she is planning on an African adventure for Guinevere and setting it all up in the front room. Bernie shouts hi from the kitchen and hopes he doesn’t follow the sounds. He doesn’t, he kisses his daughter and heads off to the hospital for his afternoon shift. 

Bernie grabs her clean washing out of the basket and meets Guinevere and Serena in the front room, where she is rolling around in the cushions.  
“To be continued.” Serena says as she leaves the room to get changed, not wanting her power suit to be ruined by back milk and whatever else is thrown.


	30. Day 29.                      The Unfurling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play fight ensues.

They were play fighting, it started when Bernie accidentally flicked a bean at her, she was waving her fork and the bean flew off and hit Serena in between her eyes, her eyebrow raised in the ‘i’m not impressed look’ that scares the F1’s but Bernie finds it incredibly sexy! So Bernie, childish as she can be, picked up another bean and threw it at her on purpose, this one trailing down Serena’s cleavage and Bernie promptly removing it with her lips. Serena pushed her away playfully which made Bernie fall backwards missing her chair and landing on the tiled floor. They were both in a fit of giggles, which promptly rose to Bernie’s goose honk that echoes around the house.   
As soon as they finished laughing Bernie rose off the floor to sit back down she pulled Serena onto her lap kissing furiously. The kisses getting lower and lower until clothes stop the descent. 

Bernie picked her up and lead her back into the front room, thankfully restored back to normal, and lowered Serena onto the floor. Bernie knelt up and removed all of Serena’s clothing quickly, leaving just her bra on, Serena tried in vain to undress Bernie but she kept on batting away the hands, enjoying Serena as she is getting more frustrated.

Bernie sat on the sofa above Serena and waited, Serena tried to get up but Bernie used her feet to push her back down, a foot finally resting on the centre of Serena’s cleavage rubbing up and down, the other on her core. The arch of Bernie’s foot massaging the wet and wanting core of Serena that made her whimper and go limp, legs falling wide open and lifeless at the pressure, enjoying the stimulation. Serena is writhing and moaning, hips thrusting to gain more pressure and then suddenly Bernie withdrew all contact, their eyes finally meeting, Bernie’s defiant and Serena’s begging for her to carry on.

Bernie placed cushions between Serena’s legs and arranged them so it inclined up to the sofa’s edge, with one swift pull, Serena’s arse was on the edge of the sofa and her head on the cushions. Bernie straddled Serena, kneeling over her and lowered her head to the open core of her girlfriend. Carefully massaging and opening her folds with her fingers Bernie’s hot poker tongue stiffens and lowers, taking it as deep as she can get, only to come back out and straight back in. The feeling of Serena’s inner muscles clamping down, making it harder for her to gain entry but pushes her way through regardless.   
Serena uses her legs to trust up to meet Bernie’s face until she is pushed and kept back on the chair, moaning at her restrictions she tries to move side to side, again Bernie stops that by leaning further forward. 

She blows over the centre and keeps blowing, the coolness of her breath is rewarded by a slap of her arse, pulling then pulling her down to Serena’s face, but pulling back up instantly. The frustration in Serena’s moans are evident.  
Serena has managed to untuck Bernie’s shirt from her trousers and shoved her hands underneath only to bring down her nails, digging in Bernie’s back, Bernie smacks her core hard, Serena’s hands still and grip onto her waist, she is too keyed up for that to happen again. 

Bernie smirked as she knew she won, shuffling back Bernie enclosed Serena’s clit with her mouth and gently sucked and rubbed it with her tongue. The nails deepened in her side and knew Serena was close, not increasing suction or pace she just kept on going. Serena screams as she cums, one orgasm after the other not pausing between each one. Her legs shake, her body tries to contort but Bernie is preventing that. Soon the creamy liquid pumps out and Bernie laps it all up, every single drop and lets her go. 

Serena slides back down, panting and shaking. She has a few minor carpet burns on her shoulders but she doesn’t care.   
Unable to move, Bernie lies down with her until she can, then Bernie leads her upstairs, to bed. Even though its early they are both exhausted. 

They want, no need, sleep. To enjoy 10 hours of sleep before they head to work again tomorrow, Serena is back in the boardroom and Bernie is running the ward.


	31. Day 30.                  Rocking Horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate one.

The meeting with the board went well, better than ever, if Serena was honest. Not one of them put up a fight to her change in proposals, they all agreed as if she was giving the one hundred pounds out of her own pocket. But there was this one board member that was enamoured with her, wanted to talk to her exclusively during any break, you know the type they have no understanding of personal space, always wanting to be in your face! Bernie watched as Serena walked on the ward with him following very closely behind, hand on the curve of her back as he held the door open, shutting the door to their office and standing over Serena almost, as she sat in her chair, pushing it further away from him but he getting closer still.

Bernie was worried, not for her fiancé, but for the board member as Serena could and would look after herself, which was soon realised when her hot cup of coffee accidentally spilt down the front his trousers, very close to his crotch - she isn’t that cruel…….yet anyway, lets see if he gets the hint.  
Bernie quietly opens the door and watches as the man does a highland jig, giving her more space then closing in again. 

Serena is not impressed by his closeness once again, she rises from her chair and sees Bernie standing closely behind him. He goes to raise his hand to her jaw and was about to place a kiss on Serena’s cheek when Bernie coughed in his ear, making him jump and swear at her.   
“I am trying to have a private conversation here……Ms…………Ms…..?” Bernie held out her hand for him to shake, he took it with a scowl, “Ms Wolfe. Soon to be Mrs Campbell - Wolfe.” His eyes shot wide and looked at the two of them, somehow Bernie managed to get between them and entwined her hand around Serena’s. “Here is soon to be Mrs Wolfe - Campbell.” They hadn’t talked about names yet, but for the moment it didn’t matter.   
He stuttered and went red faced, soon left the office with Bernie and Serena laughing in each others arms. It was Bernie broke the embrace first, she shuts and locks the door and Serena’s half of the blinds. She lifts Serena’s face with her index finger and places a slow and lingering kiss to her lips, not possessive but reassurance that they are ok. Serena gently holds Bernie’s face with her fingertips, asks for entry with her tongue as she licks Bernie’s bottom lip and Bernie happily grants it. They briefly stop and rub noses but end up kissing again, as if they are the only two people on the planet.

There is a knock on the door, they ignore it. They know the trauma phone hasn’t rang and if they were needed their pagers would have gone off. Not only that, it was past their leaving time anyway, so they continue, feather light touches to each other face and neck, lips meeting, parting briefly only to join again. They stand their eventually breathless, Serena looks in Bernie’s eyes and smiles that beaming smile only reserved for her.  
“Tonight I am going to ride you, I am wearing the strap on and you will allow me to take you to heaven.” Bernie pulls her in tight and nods, knowing that this is the way of Serena reassuring Bernie that it is her that she wants, no man, no woman or no ex-husband.   
They eventually leave for home, arms wrapped around each others waist.

They eat their teas and chatter about their day, legs always touching, neither one can bare to be apart for a nano second, hand sitting on the others leg too, eyes meeting, sharing smiles just for the other.   
“So, Mrs Wolfe - Campbell and Mrs Campbell - Wolfe…..genius!” Serena smiles, “there is only one problem.” Serena lowers her eyes, hoping that Bernie understands. “Campbell isn’t a name I want to keep…….I don’t want Edward in our marriage.” Bernie nods and waits for Serena to say what she wants, her eyes tell her that it is all ok, that she understands. “I could go back to my maiden name but Mrs Wolfe - McKinnie sounds a little daft, so could we just use your name?” Bernie all of a sudden goes shy, her eyes twinkle, the corner of her mouth rises and she nods.   
“Sure.” Serena sighs in relief and they go back to eating as if they were discussing the weather.

Serena is first to head upstairs and gets ready for bed…..not sleeping! She picks the larger double headed dildo out their large collection and puts it in and on her. She loves the feel of her silk pyjamas on her body so she just puts on the silk pyjama top on and leaves it open and beckons Bernie upstairs.   
The face Bernie pulls as she enters the bedroom is of awe. Her beautiful woman is leaning against the foot of the bed and waiting for her to arrive, Serena hold out her hand and pulls Bernie into the bedroom, straight into a hot messy kiss.   
Serena undresses Bernie as they kiss, for every minute they do it gets deeper and intensifies. This isn’t what they had planned so Serena pulls back slightly and kisses down Bernie’s jaw and neck, walking her backwards to the bed, allowing her to manoeuvre to lie comfortably.

Serena lifts Bernie’s legs over her shoulder, under her neck and places the dildo at her entrance, slowly slipping it in. Serena’s hands gently hold on to Bernie’s neck as she leans forwards slightly pressing the rest of the dildo deep into Bernie.   
Bernie’s eyes flutter shut, mouth tightens and Serena can tell she is biting the insides of her lips, holding her breath. Serena waits patiently until she comes back to her, her eyes flicker open and a smile starts, Serena draws it out and back in gently, her grip tightening on Bernie’s neck.  
Bernie’s hands stroke the length of Serena’s arms, the only place she can reach, fingertips going up and nails coming back down, matching the rhythm set by Serena’s thrusts.  
The quicker Bernie’s breaths become, she harder and faster Serena thrusts, not big ones, short staccato ones.   
Bernie’s eyes fully open, Serena swears they could pop out at any moment, “oh……oh……Seren ………. S ……….. OOOOOHHHHHHHH ………….. GGGGGGGOOOOODDDDD!”   
Bernie flushes the deepest shade of red from her face to her chest, fingers now gripping at Serena’s upper arms, knowing that there will be bruises to cover tomorrow, not that they are in work …………tomorrow is Bernie’s night, the night she has planned for a while, since the beginning.

Serena withdraws and undoes the straps, places it on the end of the bed and waits for the spread eagled Bernie to come to. She is currently placing her body around Serena’s.   
It is the only orgasm of the night and Bernie cannot cope with having another one. Serena will wait, happily encased by Bernie they sleep. A big night tomorrow and she has no clue what to expect, apart from expect the unexpected.   
Halloween is a funny night to go out on, they are to get dressed up, but not going to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a prologue??? Iceland........wedding......both???


	32. Day 31.                       Your Desires Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I am posting this in sections as I want it to be a big one.  
> Hope this is ok.

They have dabbled in it at home, restraints and domination.   
But tonight is different, tonight they get to play in a dungeon with the proper equipment. Tonight they get to do what Serena whispers that she wants in her ears as she is sleeping, thinking that Bernie doesn’t know what her ‘dirty’ desires are. 

Fantasies are strange things to have, sometimes they don’t live up to expectations and sometimes they exceed them, but the more they do at home, the more Serena wants to explore. Not just to be on the receiving end, but to be the mistress, the one who when Bernie looks at get to see the fire burning in her eyes, like when she wears the power suits and commands her. To be in power is an aphrodisiac, Bernie has planned this, to lose control and to be in control for them both in turn.

Serena is is told what to wear.   
She is dressed in a tight red latex dress with a tail and devil horns, she has been given no underwear and is told she wont need any.   
Luckily the latex dress gives ample support for her breasts, nipples on show, she is sure Bernie has chosen this outfit for that exact reason. That and the fact that it can be unzipped into just a skirt and top, the top going into 2 separate sections.  
Bernie is in a jump suit like her army fatigues but again in latex (who knew such a thing existed?) It is crotchless and the zip goes down the centre of her chest, she leaves it open at just above her navel, as it clings to her delicious body.  
Both wearing long knee length jackets they head out of the house to the dungeon. 

When they arrive Serena’s eyes are wide, the woman shows them the different areas and equipment they can use. Bernie has brought their own selection of toys as she didn’t want to use any of the establishments for penetration especially (STI’s and all of that).   
They are both given a buzzer that they can press if they need assistance with anything apart from that they will be left alone. Serena hasn’t said a word but her eyes are a give away that she is happy, she walks around stroking each piece of equipment as if she is stroking a white tiger and any endangered species.

Bernie is now directly behind her so presses her front to Serena’s back and as it is Halloween she asks her is she wants a ‘trick or treat?’ Serena leans back slightly and requests a treat, there is no way she would suggest trick in here.   
Bernie sits on the throne at the far end of the room, Serena hasn’t moved, doesn’t know where her treat will be, so she waits patiently to find out.   
Bernie points over to the swing, Serena shakes her head, “not yet, later.” The swing is a large leather plank that has 2 chains at either end, Bernie leaves the throne to sit on it, moving backwards and forwards showing Serena her core by resting her feet high on the chains, she can clearly see that Bernie getting wetter and wetter by each swing. 

Serena pulls on the chain to stop the swing and points over to the X shaped contraption that has restraints at each point. Bernie smiles, she knows Serena wants to be teased and controlled, its one of the many things she had spoke about before.   
Bernie stands and walks her over by the hand, Serena stands with her back to the leather but Bernie turns her around and fastens the restrains quickly, blowing in her ear and down her neck, Serena shivers with anticipation.  
Bernie pulls her back slightly so her front isn’t touching the boards, plenty of room to bring something between them if and when such time arrises.

Bernie places their box of toys on the side and reaches out the bulb vibrator (Serena’s), she shows it to Serena and she gasps, squirms the moment she hears it is turned on……she hasn’t even been touched yet.   
Bernie runs it slowly up the insides of Serena’s legs, it never passes her dress edge, Serena is already heavily panting so it is withdrawn and nails used instead, but this time run down the full length of her back, around her arse cheeks and up her sides. Serena is ticklish in certain areas so she is tickled on her sides and under her arms, tears flowing down Serena’s cheeks, screaming and begging for her to stop, but not meaning it entirely.

When the tickling ends Bernie takes a step back, all contact ceased so she can place a blindfold on Serena and makes her wait for 10 minutes. Only hearing Bernie’s heals walking across the tiled floor, choosing her movements far away and close carefully. She turns her head to where ever the sound is, tries to angle her body towards it too, but Bernie doesn’t touch her, until Serena’s legs begin to shake, her arms are pulling on the restraints too, then the sound of the cat-o-nine tails slaps between her shoulder blades making Serena moans and lurch forward, quickly being stopped by the leather covered planks and bounced away again. Bernie waits for a while then, SLAP, another blow in the same place and a few less harsher ones to her bare legs.   
Serena’s knees buckle and Bernie catches her, holding her in her arms until she can stand again. 

“Do you want to carry on?” Bernie asks, worried she already has gone to far.  
“Please Bernie……. keep going……I remember to use the safe words…….. if I need them.” Bernie lets go and takes a few minutes to gather herself.  
When she is composed again, Bernie slaps the cat-o-nine tails hard over Serena’s chest then drags it up her body only for it to be whipped again and again. The ends hitting her midriff and the sensations going straight to her core. The tails are traced over Serena’s face, under her chin and whipped down so the whoosh can be heard close to her ears, one whip after another close to both sides of her face. 

Serena’s nipples are now showing predominantly through the tight latex bodice, Bernie uses the nipple clamps then whips them gently making Serena scream in pleasurable pain. The clamps vibrating from the slaps she continues to do with the whip and heaving breaths Serena is taking, soon becoming uncontrolled short breaths, every time she leans forwards she pushes the clamps and moves them on her nipples which makes them hurt all the more.

Serena asked for Bernie to stop a minute by shouting almost “RED!” So she does, Bernie goes to take off the restraints but begs her not too.   
“Ok, I will stand back and wait for you to say green, then I shall continue. Do you want me to take the clamps off.” Serena nodded and Bernie released them immediately, Serena sighing at the unclenching.  
After a few minutes “green.” Was whispered and Bernie asked her to confirm she was ready, Serena repeated and nodded towards the breath in her cheek, Bernie kissed her fiercely hands wandering all over Serena’s body but making sure not to touch her stinging nipples directly knowing they would still be too sensitive.  
Bernie lifted her skirt up a little, just so the cheeks of her arse was showing, having easier access to her core, Bernie fingers through her folds then placing the bulb vibrator on for 10 seconds, taking it off and leaving it off for 15 seconds, repeating this over and over until Serena came. When she did cum again, Bernie held the vibrator in place until she went limp against the boards, her chin resting on the V of where they were joined which was Several orgasms later.

Serena composed herself and stood back up only to find Bernie was not behind her, or anywhere. There were no sounds of her shoes on the floor, no breathing, just silence.  
“Bernie?” Serena first whispered, each time getting louder, she shakes and pulls against the restraints, then she feels a cold trickle down her spine. Bernie is pouring ice cold water down her back, followed by warm water down her front, some pooling at her cleavage, slowly trickling down.   
Every time she feels the cold she gasps and every time she feels the warm water she moans deeply. The water trickles down her legs, pooling at her feet, the warm and the cold meet on the centre of her thighs, causing them to shake.

An ice cube is felt next, being rubbed at her pulse points, each side of her neck, her wrists, groin and ankles, the frozen cube making her squirm and gasp as she gets use to the cold in one area, it is moved to a new place. Eventually she traces it up the insides of Serena’s thighs and wedges in her arse, not in her anus, but between the cheeks for it to melt and still trickle the water down her legs. Bernie now kneeling down, licking up the water in long strokes from her ankle to her knee, to the apex of her thighs not touching her core (yet anyway.) 

“Yellow.” Serena begs (pants) over and over so Bernie releases her, Serena lies on the floor in the cool wetness, spread eagled as her legs can’t hold her up anymore. Bernie pushes her around, so her legs are now over her shoulder, licking the outside of her folds, tasting the sweet wetness she has caused.   
Every now and then delves a little deeper but never touching her clit, no, not wanting her to cum just yet again. Until Bernie decides she needs to come undone again, enough teasing. She uses her tongue to make Serena cum hard, screaming louder than she has ever heard Serena scream before, it echoes through the building.  
Serena lies sated on the floor unable to get up. Bernie lies next to her, waiting for round whatever they are on now.

Serena now wobbles on unsteady legs to the chair. This chair is one where you sit spread eagled holding onto the ropes that adorn it at every angle, feet can be held in place too without being restrained in, but kept in position and not needing to use your own leg muscles. Serena gets herself comfy and awaits Bernie’s return.  
Bernie returns with the dildo attached (single one - big though) she lines it up and starts to thrust steady and strong, not allowing it to go all the way in, about one third really. Serena is growing frustrated as she needs the full length, she needs to be filled and fucked until next month, she needs to feel it against her g spot and at this moment in time her fiancé is grinning at her purposefully not giving her what she wants or needs.

“Will you fuck me properly or give me it so I can do it myself.” Bernie hands her the smallest of their collection and walks away behind her to watch, but it isn’t good enough anymore, no amount of fucking herself will make her inner muscles clench hard enough to cum.  
“Bernie, I am sorry, please come and fuck me……I need you…..Yellow, yellow, yellow.” Bernie shuts her up by placing the small vibrator in Serena’s mouth and pummels the full length of the one she is strapped into.  
Serena buckles, arches off the chair and is pulling herself up on the ropes so it directly hits her g spot. Bernie relentlessly pummels into her, at one point Serena has hoisted herself off the chair and is holding herself up on the ropes, moving her pelvis in time with Bernie. With a wail Serena cums and slumps back on the chair, Bernie stays deep inside and rocks her pelvis to keep her stimulated, on edge, ready for the next.   
Serena opens her eyes and smiles, she is ready to go again, Bernie pulls her up towards her, leaving Serena’s arse angled so she has access to her anus, grabs the small vibrator and slowly inserts it in the dark hole, the attacks her pussy again, one hand keeping the vibrator in Serena’s arse and the other on the chair so she can thrust hard into Serena.  
“Oh god Bernie I am so full, it feels so good….oh…..I…..I am…….I’m gonna……fffffuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!” Serena’s eyes clench shut, silents overcomes her and she floods Bernie with cum.   
Bernie pulls away and sits on the throne, giving herself and Serena to come back to each other.


	33. Day 31.                       Your Desires Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It carries on but it is Serena's turn to tease.

Serena comes around and gets up on all fours, crawls over to Bernie and opens her legs, no messing around she wants Bernie and wants her now, so she kisses all up her body until their lips meet, its messy and frantic.   
Serena pulls on Bernie’s hair to elongate her neck, nibbling down it roughly as she goes until she reaches the latex collar, then the kisses trail down her slither of her naked torso, ever so slightly making more room by pealing the latex off her body entrapping her arms behind her. 

Serena marks all over her chest and stomach, tweaking Bernie’s nipples and pulling them as far as they can stretch then letting them go to bounce back. Bernie is squirming at the good but rough attention and Serena, on purpose is completely avoiding the area Bernie needs to be touched, her hand trails down but Serena grabs them both holding each one above her head, placing them in the cuffs that she can see dangling from the head of the throne. Serena grabs the leg separators and puts them on Bernie at the widest setting and uses the chains on the throne to keep her legs akimbo. 

Serena places the double headed dildo on herself and undoes the top half of her devils costume so her breasts are free, still shining from the water they used that gushes out where is was bound. Bernie smirks, she loves Serena’s breasts, loves to watch and suck on them as they have sex.   
Serena goes behind the throne and shortens the chains so Bernie’s knees are next to her ears, her hands grip the bar tightly. Now back in front of Bernie, Serena lines herself up, pokes the head of the dildo in and withdraws slapping on her core making Bernie moan, he hips cant move, she is too tightly restraint, so uses expletives to convey her frustration, she hates being teased, she cant cope with it like Serena can.

Serena gets the lube and places it at the tip on the dildo and rubs it generously all over, it is not needed as Bernie is so wet already but she wants there to be no friction at all, to annoy Bernie as it will tease her for longer, unable to get a proper grip on it to enable her to cum.   
She also coats her fingers with lots and lots of lube and slowly leaves it deep inside Bernie, making sure that her inner muscles are coated well.   
Bernie is yelling at her telling Serena; that she currently hates her, that she is a bitch and needs to give her what she wants now and to “stop fucking teasing”. 

Serena grabs her chin kisses her fiercely and slaps her across the face gently telling her to stop being a baby and wait her turn. Bernie’s eyes almost bulge out at the statement, Serena’s eyes the epitome of devil at this moment in time, they squint and glistens as she bites hard on her left breast leaving teeth marks just on the pale skin around the areola.   
Bernie’s mind scrambles, her arms and legs frantically moving in the restraints, Serena stands back a little with her hands on her hips and watches and listens to the names her fiancé (maybe not after tonight) is calling her. 

Bernie finally runs out of breath and strength and settles, so Serena goes back and places the dildo at her entrance, grabbing her neck and yanking Bernie forward she thrusts at the same time, Bernie’s legs are near enough behind her, her chest and face is pulled as far as it can go and Serena has placed her nose to nose as she fucks her steadily, good long strokes in and out at an even pace, her eyes boring into Bernie’s soul, it erotic and hot, her chest is bare and their breasts are rubbing together, Bernie’s eyes flutter shut and Serena stops bringing the dildo completely out which makes her open her eyes wide at the sudden loss.

“Please…………oh please Serena……………….” Bernie begs, her mouth opens trying to get as much oxygen in her body as she can because she knows the endless smooth fucking that is burning her inside, will give her one almighty orgasm. She knows Serena has been reading up on squirting and wants Bernie to experience what she has given her, so many times. Serena slowly enters and carries on, never letting their hips join, no slapping of bodies, but smooth and sensual strokes.   
Bernie starts to pants, her eyes are wider than Serena has ever seen them, her name whispered over and over like a mantra, a prayer. Her body all of a sudden slackens only to go taut again and there she goes.   
Serena pulls out the dildo but roughly strokes her clit until the spurting cum ends and Bernie is left barely conscious, her body twitching, Serena uses her fingers to bring her to another small orgasm, making sure that she is completely spent, for now. 

Serena wants to see how far she can push Bernie so she places 4 of her fingers deep in her, flicking her g spot whenever she fancies or Bernie if has stilled for more than a few seconds, then she cums again. Serena never though she would hear Bernie begging her to stop, but today she has, begging her to be released, to have mercy and give her a few minutes to recover, but Serena decides not, she releases Bernie’s legs from the chains, lowers the bar over her body and releases her hands from above her head, noticing the red marks left from her pulling on them. 

Bernie lies back open and wondering what Serena is going to do next, she places herself on her knees and opens Bernie’s folds, taking long deliberate forceful strokes along her labia and clit; flicking her tongue at the centre of the oversensitive nub making her jump.   
Bernie’s hands are in Serena’s hair, as much as it is sensitive it is also soothing; so she keeps her in place, her hips jump, move and roll with each different sensation Serena is giving her. To Bernie’s surprise she feels her stomach flutter, her thighs shake and knows she is about to have another very quick and strong orgasm. 

Serena pulls her head away, slides her fingers back in at the slightly tilted angle and holds them still as she uses her fingers to cajole another orgasm out of Bernie, Bernie is nearly curled in on herself on the throne as she squeezes with everything she has with her inner muscles and holds her breath for god knows how long, as another long squirt of cum flies out and leaves her now unconscious and limp on the throne. Serena unstraps her legs and strokes her face and places loving kisses to her as she comes around.

“Fuck Serena.” She pants, “no one has ever give me such a strong intense….” She can’t speak anymore so Serena pulls her up and half carries her to the bed in the corner where they lay, until Bernie is back to her normal self. They fall asleep for a short while, sated and happy. Ready soon to start again as they have until the morning, if they don’t sleep that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may squeeze another chapter out before the wedding and Iceland x


	34. Day 31.                       Your Desires Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one.

Bernie wakes up first and rearranges a sleeping Serena on the bed so she is tied and spread eagled facing down. She even managed to get a couple of pillows under Serena’s hips in the process leaving her high off the mattress. Bernie potters around the room getting everything ready, the large double headed dildo in place and tightly bound to herself, the whip is placed near Serena’s head so when she wakes up its the first thing she sees. The bulbous vibrator on the other side charging so when she wakes it is ready to use. There is no need for a blindfold because she is so tightly bound she cannot move her head to face down her body, her chest is the only unrestricted part of her body that is free to move and Bernie hopes it stays that way.   
She hopes she isn’t pushing Serena too far.

Serena wakes, tries to move but cannot. “Bernie?” She asks, trying to turn her head to find her fiancé. Bernie trails the whip down her spine and uses it, the first hit onto Serena’s pad of her foot, she screams in protest, her feet cannot move, the next one swiftly follows onto the other foot. Serena curses her, tell her not to do it, she hates her feet being touched especially during sex, Bernie knows this but its the quickest way to wake her up. And it has worked!

Bernie has lit candles that are dotted around, they are burning brightly for now, it makes Serena’s body shimmer in the darkness of the dungeon, it is the only light in the place now as Bernie turned the rest off, she goes to each of the candles and blows them out all apart from one, the one at the bottom of the room, so she can clearly see what she is doing, she lowers it do the floor, making the room darker for Serena. Serena is trying to move, but to no avail, Bernie smiles at her attempts, she stands next to the bed, facing Serena with that smile that melts chocolate yet makes anyone run scared as she is unpredictable. 

“I am not going to tease you now. I am going to cause some pain, if you need me to stop just shout red.” Serena nods. “Just not the feet Bernie, please not the feet.” Bernie agrees as she kisses Serena briefly.  
Bernie leaves the head of the bed to go to the opposite side to get the charging vibrator, she turns the bulbous vibrator on and places in between the pillows holding Serena’s pelvis high off the mattress, making sure it is not touching her anywhere, but they can feel the pulsations and vibrations constantly. 

Serena enjoys it until the third smack of the whip lands on her arse cheeks, she wails, Bernie looks at her to see if she says no or the code word to stop but she doesn’t, she bites on the pillow under her head. Bernie repeats this until the striped red marks fill Serena’s cheeks, still not told her to stop, so Bernie replaces the whip with the leather paddle, hitting her on the soft skin on her thighs in between her legs, inching closer and closer to her core. When Bernie does hit the intended core, the gathered wetness flicks off the paddle into the air, landing on Serena’s lower legs. The area soon becomes even more swollen and red, not through pain, through arousal. Serena eventually shouts red, she cant take anymore and tells Bernie she needs to be fucked. She needs to be fucked hard and now.

Bernie gives her what she wants.

She climbs on top of the bed, pulls Serena’s hair so she is pulled backwards as she thrusts the dildo all the way in in one quick swipe. Serena is so tightly wound inside she cums just from that; her insides are trying to force it back out but Bernie holds it still and deep until her insides relax once more.   
Serena’s body is taut, Bernie’s hands go from her hair to her chin so she can see her out of the corner of her eye, she flutters shut once giving Bernie the go ahead to fuck her finally, she is once again ready. 

Bernie pulls all the way out and rams it back in, she does this a few times, makes her wait before she slams it back in, sometimes just a few seconds, sometimes near a minute. Serena screams at each thrust, thanks her mistress. Bernie is afraid she is hurting Serena so she pushes her onto the mattress, her forearms are on Serena’s back so she can tickle the loose hairs on the bottom of Serena’s scalp. 

She begins her tyrrade of thrusts in and out, quick unrelenting pace, some short and hard, some long and hard, never keeping to a rhythm for more than a few thrusts.  
Serena is gripping tightly onto the silk bedsheets, begging for release but Bernie says no, not yet, she must wait. She slows down only giving centimetres at a time, making it last as long as she can for them both. Serena begs her to continue hard and fast not the slow and short that she is having now, she promises not to cum until she is told. 

Bernie does as she pleases, for someone who wasn’t going to tease, she lied. 

She is teasing Serena so much she cannot make any coherent sentences anymore, barely shouts a full word out. Serena is tiring and so is Bernie, she moves once more to place her full weight over Serena knowing she loves to be crowded when they have sex, loves to feel Bernie all over her. 

“Cum for me Serena.”   
She did. 

She screamed all through it, managing to force the dildo out, Bernie having to use her fingers to see her through it. Serena eventually passes out from holding her breath for so long. Bernie checks on her, lifts her chin and undoes the bonds. Stays close until she stirs, when she does she falls asleep in Bernie’s arms. Thats how they stay until they have to leave in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope it wasn't too kinky for you.  
> I hope to get chance to write the wedding and the Iceland trip soon xx


End file.
